The Reason Behind the Reasoning
by goalkeeper96
Summary: There's a deeper reason behind Brennan never wanting kids. Will she open up about it? Set in season 2. Rated T for a non-graphic rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! So this idea was in my head, and I thought it was a pretty good one, so I wrote it down, let me know what you think!

* * *

It was late, around midnight, at the founding fathers. They were both considerably buzzed. Drunk enough to touch topics they wouldn't normally consider, and even though they were into some deep topics, Booth still had one he hadn't brought up.

"And that was my first experience with a woman." Booth said proudly.

"Hmm… it seems as if you were very agile, Booth."

They both chuckle and remain quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the background music of the bar, before Booth speaks again.

"Why no kids?" Booth asked suddenly.

"What?" Brennan said, caught off guard.

"I mean, you've given me anthropological answers and all that crap, but what's your personal reason? There must be one." He said.

"Anthropology is my rationale, Booth. You know that." She stated.

"But what made you think like that?"

She was silent. It's not that she didn't want to tell him, but it was quite a difficult subject for her. Flashes of her teenage years flickered in her mind and she squeezed her eyes together.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Okay, Miss Brennan, how old are you?" The doctor questioned._

_"S-sixteen" She murmered._

_The doctor hummed. "And are you sexually active?"_

_"No… I-I mean y-yes. I-don't know.."_

_"Miss Brennan, it's a simple question. Are you having sexual intercourse or not?" The doctor asked imperiously._

_"Yes." Brennan said, defeated._

_"Okay. If you would put your feet on the stirrups please."_

_"No. Please.. not down there.. I- Please don't." She said, panicking. _

_"Miss Brennan, it is imperative that I continue my examination. You said you were two weeks late. Is that correct?"_

_Brennan only nodded._

_The doctor's hard eyes softened, just slightly and she said. "Sweetheart, I don't want to scare you, but there's a chance you could be pregnant. I need to continue to rule it out, or confirm it."_

_Brennan's face went pale. "P-pregnant?" She stated._

_The doctor nodded. _

_"He t-touched mme d-down there. I-I f-feel d-dirty." She said, shaking as she hung her head in shame._

_"Who touched you?" The doctor asked._

_"H-he tells me to c-call him 'Daddy'" _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Bones?" Booth questioned.

"Booth, I don't want to talk about this." She said, curtly.

"C'mon, Bones. I'm your partner. We're best friends. You know you can tell me anything. Just tell me why." He urged on.

She sighed. "Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked, becoming annoyed.

"Because I'm hoping I can change your mind." He said with his charm smile.

"You won't." She said bluntly.

"Why not?" He asked, annoyed.

"Just leave it alone, Booth!" And with that, she slammed her tab onto the table and left.

"What just happened?" Booth questioned, confused.

He got up and tried to follow her, but she was gone. He thought about following her, but he knew when she needed time alone, and now was that time. It stood next to the curb and waived a cab. He would talk to her tomorrow, to see if she would come around.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Okay Temperance. Your test results are back. It seems you're pregnant." The Doctor said sympathetically._

_Brennan's face fell. "No. I can't be. It's not possible."_

_"I can assure you it is very possible. It's never safe to have unsafe sex."_

_Brennan wanted to scream and kick her feet until someone would listen. "But I didn't want to have sex! He made me!"_

_The doctor placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I've called the police. They should be here soon." _

_"What if they don't believe me?" She asked out of fear. Nobody ever believed her._

_Dr. Ayers took her hand and said, "They will. I promise. Your foster father will never be able to hurt you again."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Brennan woke in a cold sweat, her memories morphing into dreams over the course of the night. She looked at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. She felt a pounding I her head, and knew instantly that she was hung over. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed to make coffee. At about 7:30, she heard a knock at the door and furrowed her brows. _Who could that be?_ She thought to herself as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she saw Booth standing there, coffee in one hand and a brown bag in the other.

"Heya, Bones. You up for some company? I brought your favorite pancakes from the diner." He enticed.

She smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. Despite her headache, and bad mood, she didn't want to be alone at the moment. He dream had been so vivid, so real. Because it _was_ real.

_"Temperance, sweetheart, are you awake?" Brennan heard her foster father's voice chime through the dark silence._

_"Um, yes. Is everything alright John?" She asked._

_She heard a cynical laugh and felt her bed shake very lightly._

_"Oh everything's alright darling; I just wanted to see you." He admitted._

_"Why?" She asked, bluntly._

_He didn't answer, he just moved closer and closer to her until he was right next to her. "You're so beautiful, Temperance." He whispered._

_"Um, thank you?" She said in bewilderment,_

_"You're very welcome." He said._

_He leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, and she stiffened. "Mr. Anderson, what are you doing?" She asked, terrified of his answer._

_"Shh. He soothed. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Temperance." He whispered, kissing down her neck._

_Brennan gasped and tried to contain the bile that threatened to escape her throat. "W-what do you mean?" She asked._

_He chuckled and moved his hand up her thigh. She hissed and moved away from him. "Please don't do that." She begged._

_"Oh, now sweet Temperance, you're not going to cause me trouble are you? We can to this the easy way, or the hard way. But I have to warn you: the hard way will not be pleasant for you." He growled, moving his hand to her panty covered core. _

_"Please stop! I-I'm a virgin." She said through sobs._

_He grinned at her. "Even better. Now you just lay back and enjoy sweetheart. Fighting will cause complications." He warned._

_And with that, he took her. She sat there, and tried to be anywhere but there. It didn't seem real to her, that night. Nothing seemed real. As if it was a dream. But that was wishful thinking._

_End Flashback_

"Bones?" Booth questioned from the kitchen.

She looked up, finally broken from her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Booth. Did you say something?"

He smiled. "Do you want me to heat up your pancakes? They're a little cool."

She nodded and went to go sit on the couch.

After they ate, they sat there, talking small talk, avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Bones…" Booth started.

"Booth, I'm sorry I left so suddenly last night. I just… that's not an easy topic for me." She said.

"I understand, Bones. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry." He patted her knee and she shuddered.

He looked at her with a confused look and she looked away.

"Bones, you know you're my best friend, right?" He questioned.

She nodded. "You're mine too."

"And I hate seeing my best friend like this, it really sucks. I know that whatever is bothering you is a hard thing for you to talk about, but do you think you could try? For me?" He begged.

Brennan didn't say anything for a long moment. Then suddenly she got up and stood in front of him. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to just under her bra. There Booth said five red circles in a line along her hip bone. Booth gasped and sat up straight. "Bones." He mumbled as her raised his hand to the wounds and lightly caressed them with his fingertips. "Who did this to you?" He asked through gritted teeth. She looked into his eyes and knew she was safe with him.

"My foster father, but trust me… those marks; they're nothing." She said.

"Yes they are, Bones. Yes they are. How could he, I mean… How could anyone.." He was at a loss for words, and she continued.

She pulled her shirt back down and sat down next to him.

"His name was John Anderson, and he told me to call him _'Daddy'."_

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you all like the story!

* * *

"He liked it when you called him '_Daddy'?_" Booth said with disgust.

Brennan nodded and looked at her hands. "He was nice to me for about two weeks. He would give me money when I needed it, and buy me things, but it was, because he… _liked me_."

Booth cringed. "You mean as more than a foster daughter?"

"Yes." She said simply, with her own disgust. "His wife… she never came home. I didn't know why at the time, but she was never home. It was just me and him most of the time." She took a deep breath and continued. "One night, he came into my room. He was complimenting me and I thought he was being really nice, but… he…" She tried to say it, but couldn't.

Booth cupped her cheek and stroked it. "It's okay. You don't have to say it."

She let a single tear fall out of her eye and he swiped it away. "Shh, its okay, Bones."

She nodded and swallowed down her tears. "He continued for a long time. Maybe six months. I tried to fight back, but he punished me. I-I didn't want to. I didn't."

"Bones, I know you didn't'. He _raped_ you. You don't have anything to feel guilty about." He said, pulling her into a hug. She sunk into him and laid her head on his chest. "I do." She argued.

He looked at her with quizzical eyes, and she began to so freely. "Booth, I do."

"What is it, Bones?" She asked, rocking her.

She took a deep breath and tried to cal herself. "About five months after John began raping me, I- I got pregnant." She said self-consciously.

Booth looked shocked, but didn't want to push her away unintentionally. "Pregnant?" He asked.

She nodded. "I was so scared. Eventually John was arrested, but when he did, I got put in to a group home.

"Bones, if you had an abortion, I understand. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." He said caressing her arm.

"I didn't have an abortion. I couldn't. They doctor all suggested it, and all of the social workers too, but I couldn't kill an innocent baby." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"That was a very selfless and wonderful thing to do, Temperance." He said.

She thanked him with her eyes and said, "Well I was pregnant, so no foster parent would take me in. I stayed in a group home for the whole time. When I had the baby, it was a girl. She was so beautiful. I wanted to keep her, but I was a foster child with no income, and no family. I couldn't have taken care of her. I gave her up for adoption the next day, and never saw her again." Brennan smiled despite the sad story. "I loved her so much, but I couldn't keep her."

"Bones.." Booth whispered, not knowing what to say. He was flabbergasted. He'd always thought that Brennan just didn't like kids, but there was an entirely different story beneath. "I'm so sorry." He said, no t knowing what else to say.

"I am too."

He sighed. "I... I never knew all of that happened to you."

She looked up. "How could you? I'm not exactly one to share."

He conceded, and continued questioning. "Did you name her?"

"Christine Elizabeth; after my mom." She said with a somber smile.

"That's beautiful."

"She was beautiful." She said.

* * *

A few later, after Brennan had a shower and gotten ready, they decided to go to the park. When they got there, they sat on the bench and watched the children play. Brennan looked intently on the children. She sighed. "It's not that I don't want kids, it's just… it wouldn't be fair to Christine."

Booth nodded in understanding. "So you never tried to find her?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "I don't deserve her. I gave her up. She wouldn't want me."

Booth closed his eyes. "Bones, that's not true, and you know it. You know, if you want to, I could look into it and try to find her for you..."

Brennan stood up. "Booth, no! My daughter has a family and a life. I don't need to complicate things. She's not mine anymore. She was never mine."

He scoffed. "Bones, that's bullshit and you know it. She will _always_ be yours. She will always be inside of you. She's a part of your soul."

"I don't believe in souls." She argued.

He sighed. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Absolutly."

"And why do you love a child that you only knew for one day, and that you never saw again?" Booth questioned.

"Because she is my daughter!" Brennan screamed.

"Exactly." He said. "She is _yours_! And you have a right to know if she's okay or not."

"You don't get it, Booth. I can't show up in her life. I'm her biological mother, but I will never be her mom." She said, with sad defeat.

He didn't say anything, so she continued. "Just promise me that you won't look into this, Booth. I know you, and I know you were going to try, but please, just don't." She pleaded

He saw her eyes, and it was over. "Fine, Bones."

* * *

Late that night, Booth lay awake on his laptop. He wanted to keep his promise to Bones, but he just wanted to make sure Bones' little girl was happy and healthy. As he searched the internet, he came across a Christine Elizabeth Patterson. He looked into the link and saw it was the foster system website for South Carolina. His heart stopped when he saw the picture connected to the link. The dark hair, the piercing blue eyes. She was a spitting image of her mother. He shook his head at what he saw.

* * *

Name: Christine Elizabeth Patterson

Age: 15

Race: Caucasian

Hobbies: Science, Math, and Writing.

Booth shut the laptop and ran a hand over his face.

_She was a foster child?_

* * *

_A/N:_ Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I am alive!

* * *

The second Booth found out the information, he made his way to Brennan's apartment. He knew she would be furious that he broke his promise, but he also knew that if he kept this from her, it not only would hurt Brennan, but it would hurt the little girl that she never got a chance to know.

He knocked on her door and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. It was around midnight and he assumed he would be waking his partner.

He heard a deadbolt unlock and the door open. Brennan appeared from behind the door with a confused expression.

"It's after midnight." She stated.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, feeling guilty.

She shook her head and look down at her feet. "I couldn't sleep."

He nodded sympathetically. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

She nodded and opened the door to let him in.

"You want a drink?" She asked.

He waived her off. "Nah, I'm fine." He said, making his way to the couch. He patted the place beside him, telling her to come sit. When she did he took a deep breath. "Listen, Bones, I know you made me promise not to go look up your daughter, bu-"

"You looked her up." I wasn't a question. "Damn it, Booth! Why do you always have to do this? I Open up to you, and you-"

"She's a foster child." He stated simply.

He heard her gasp and then heard absolutely nothing. He looked into his partners eyes and saw the shock, guilt and shame, all mixed into one. "Oh, God." She whispered. "That's not possible. I made sure the family I picked would take care of her. The Pattersons… they promised me…"

"Bones, her adoptive parents were killed in a fire when she was 11." He said, as if it would make her feel better.

"She's been in the foster system for 4 years?!" She asked hysterically.

"Bones-"

"No! That was the last thing I wanted! When I gave her up, the one thing that I asked is that they love her like she deserves to be loved. She can't grow up the way I did, Booth. The system… you can't even imagine, Booth.. It's…." Brennan shivered at her memories and Booth's heart broke.

"What do you want to do, Bones?" He asked.

Brennan shut her eyes in thought for a moment, and Booth looked at her intently.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Brennan looked up into Booth's eyes. "I want to go and get her." She said.

"Go get her as in…?"

"Go get her and keep her out of the system. She's my daughter, and I'm not a kid anymore. It's time for me to stop making excuses for myself. Where is she?" she asked.

"She's in South Carolina, and if you want to, we can go tomorrow." He said. "I already took the rest of this week off."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You mean you'd come with me?" She asked.

"Of course, Bones. I'm not gonna let you do this alone. You're my partner." He said, grabbing her hand.

Bones broke down at his words. "T-thank you Booth. I don't think I can do this without you." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. "You don't have to thank people who love you for caring about you." He barely whispered.

She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right, because they had never shared those sentiments with one another.

"What?" She asked.

"I said you don't have to thank people who love you, you know, for loving you." He repeated.

She looked up into his dark brown eyes, and innocently asked, "You love me?"

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, Bones, I do. You don't have to say it back, or say anything at all. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled shyly and said, "Well… I- thank you."

"What did I say about thanking me?" He chided softly.

She chuckled. "Right. Sorry."

He chuckled and said, "So I'll be over here to pick you up around seven tomorrow morning, sound good?"

She furrowed he brows and the sad, "Booth, it's… late. I mean, you can… stay here if you want." She said self consciously.

"Thanks for the offer, Bones, but the couch wouldn't exactly do wonders for my back."

"Well you could always sleep…. With me." She said

To be honest, Brennan wasn't looking forward to spending that night alone. She was worried about her daughter, and scared, and a million different emotions. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted Booth.

"You mean sleep in your bed?" He asked, making sure he heard her right.

She nodded coyly and immediately added. "It's just a suggestion. If you're not comfortable, I understand."

"No, no Bones, It's not that I don't want to, I just want to make sure you're okay with that. I don't want to intrude."

She shook her head. "Booth, I… I need you tonight. I can't be alone."

Booth nodded and took her hand. "Then you won't be."

With that they walked to the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to go change in the bathroom and get ready for bed." She looked at him and noticed his clothes. "Oh. Booth, I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you to wear."

"It's okay. I'll just sleep in this." He stated nonchalantly.

"No, Booth. That won't be comfortable. Why don't you just sleep in you underwear?" She asked.

Booth's eyes went wide and his cheeks went florid. "I- um, Bones.. Isn't this kind of inappropriate?"

She furrowed her brows. "Not at all. We're just friends sleeping in the same bed. Angela and I do it all the time."

Booth didn't even bother telling her how different this situation was. He just nodded. "Okay."

Brennan shut the door behind her and Booth began taking his clothes off. In the bathroom, Brennan contemplated what to wear. She decided on a long T- Shirt that she'd forgotten she'd owned. When she came back into the room, she walked in, timidly and saw that Booth was stripped down to his boxers and already in bed. He looked at her and laughed.

"What?" She asked with annoyance.

"That's my shirt, Bones." He stated.

"It most certainly is not!" She argued.

"It is, Bones! I lost that shirt in Vegas. You must have put it in your suitcase or something." He said, still laughing.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" She asked.

"Because you stole my shirt!"

Despite her annoyance, she couldn't keep the smirk off of her face. "Do you want it back?" She questioned.

He shook his head "You look good in it." She said before thinking.

She blushed instantly, and crawled onto her side of the bed.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight, Shirt stealer."

"Booth!"

"Goodnight Bones."

* * *

A/N: So I apologize for my absence. I have been so busy this week with soccer and school and thanksgiving to prepare for. But to those of you who are still reading, thank you for your patients! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: _Okay so this chapter is very short. It's a filler chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

* * *

_It was a nightmare she often had. She was back in that bedroom. The bedroom where he took her most precious gift that she did not offer, again and again. She saw him on top of her on the bed, only this time, it wasn't her. While the young girl looked very much like her, there were differences. Suddenly, the man speaks through the screaming and says, "Shh, Christine, I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to make you feel soo good." Brennan gasped and shrieked, "No! Stop! Not her! No!"_

* * *

Booth awoke to her cries and sat up abruptly.

"Stop! She's just a little girl, no please stop!"

Booth shook her violently and spoke, "Bones, wake up, you're having a nightmare. Its okay, wake up. Shh, it's alright."

Booth shook her but she continued to scream. Now flailing her own arms and pushing him away.

"Stop! Stop!" She yelled, crying now.

He grabbed her wrists and held her down. "Bones! Wake up!"

Brennan's continued to cry, but her eyes snapped open and he saw the raw fear reflected in them.

"Bones, it's okay. It's Booth. You're safe. Shh. It's okay." He said, talking her down..

"Booth?" She whimpered through her tears.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm right here. You're safe. It was just a dream."

He realized that he was still holding her wrists and released them immediately. When he did, she wiped her tears with shaky hands. She looked up and him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Booth." She said simply.

"Shh, it's alright now." He said, rolling over so she was sprawled over him.

"He was there. He was with her… I- I couldn't do anything." She cried onto his shoulder.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked

"My foster father, the one who got me pregnant… I have dreams about him.. raping me sometimes. I can handle them usually, but the dream was different this time. He wasn't doing it to me…. He was doing it to Christine… he was raping her and I couldn't do anything about it." She cried a little harder as he tried to sooth her.

"It wasn't real. He can't hurt her, he's in jail. He can't hurt you, her, or anyone else anymore." He whispered reassuringly.

"I know this, but someone else could be hurting her, the system… it's brutal. I'm sure that John Anderson was not the only man who takes advantage of young girls. If anyone has touched her…"

"Bones, you can't think about that. 'What ifs' will drive you crazy. I know it's hard to stay level headed when it's your child, but you have to keep it together. We'll go get her tomorrow and then she'll be okay." He said.

She was quiet for a minute before she said, "You're right."

He chuckled. "Dr. Brennan, did you just admit that I'm right about something?"

"Perhaps." She said smiling.

He smiled back at her and then her head fell back on his chest. He stroked her hair as he said, "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He promised.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She said.

"I'm sorry I was never here for you when you had the other nightmares." He said, looking down at her.

She shook her head, "Why would you want to be woken up every night?"

He saw genuine confusion in her eyes and answered her seriously. "So you can go back to sleep."

His words struck true in her mind and for the first time in years, she followed her heart instead of her mind. She leaned up and placed a tender chaste kiss on his lips. She felt him tense up at first, but respond almost kissed for only seconds before she pulled away and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Goodnight, Booth." She said coyly.

"Sweet dreams, Bones." He said wrapping his arms protectively around her.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's short, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't be too mad at me! I love you all and have a happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan woke to something warm and hard beneath her. She opened her eyes in confusion and became aware of Booth under her. She looked down and realized she was straddling his waist. Her eyes went wide as she attempted to get off of him, but saw that something was in her way. Booth's hands were around her waist and he was squeezing them; not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be restrained. As she tried to wiggle free, it became apparent that he had a morning erection and it was pressing into her underwear. She shifted her hip in an effort to remove herself, but only brushed her core against it. She gasped in both pleasure and horror and heard him mumble something.

"Mmm, Bones. You're so beautiful." He mumbled, as his hands snaked to her bottom and squeezed it. He began grinding against her core and she moaned.

"Booth!" She nearly yelled, breathing heavily.

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Bones?" He questioned.

"Booth, um… could you please release me?" She said awkwardly.

He finally became fully alert and awake. "Shit! Bones, I'm so sorry." He said removing his hands as if her bottom had caught fire. She jumped off of him and stood up on the hard wood floor.

"Bones.. I'm really sorry…" He said, cheeks reddening.

"N-no it's okay, Booth. It's a natural response." She said, not looking him in the eye. "I'm going to get in the shower." She said, moving to the bathroom.

"Bones-" He started.

"I'll be out in few minutes." And with that she shut the door.

Booth smacked his hand over his face. _What the hell?!_ He scolded himself. He stood up from the bed and began to dress himself quickly.

* * *

Brennan turned the water on as she looked at herself in the mirror shaking her head. _I need a cold shower._ Her core was throbbing, and she was ashamed. _He's my partner! He can't make me react like that!_ _It's just wrong. _Her rational brain was screaming out, but in the back of her mind she knew the truth. _You want him. _She rolled her eyes and got into the shower.

* * *

When Brennan returned from the bathroom, she found the bedroom vacant. She walked into the hall and called Booth's name.

"In the kitchen, Bones!" She heard

She walked into the kitchen and smelled delicious food cooking. "It smells really good in here, Booth.

"Yeah.. I feel really bad about this morning so I thought I'd make you some breakfast." He said, a frown growing on his face.

"Booth… did you- were you- uhh… having a sex dream about me?" She asked.

He almost choked on his coffee and looked up at her.

"What?"

"This morning, before you woke up.. we're you having a sex dream? About me?"

"I.. Bones, do you really want me to answer?" He said in a warning tone.

"Yes." She said.

He sighed. "Yes.. I was. I'm sorry. I was just so close to you last night. I mean that's no excuse, but-"

"Booth, I'm not mad at you." Brennan said with growing irritation at his rambling.

"You're not?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to, you know.. make sure. Because… before you woke up, you said… you said I was beautiful.. and I- I wanted to know."

She walked over to the plate he had prepared and picked it up. "This looks very good, Booth. Thank you." She said, changing the subject.

"Bones." He said.

"We should take my car, seeing as South Carolina is nearly six hours away and-"

"Bones." She said a bit more forcefully and she finally silenced and looked at him.

"I do think you're beautiful." He said.

She looked at him, trying to discern his motive for speaking those words.

"Why are you telling me this, Booth?" She questioned.

"Because I wanted you to know it wasn't just my dream talking. It was me." He said seriously.

"Well, I- thank you." She said, becoming self conscious.

"It wasn't a compliment. It was the truth."

They sat in quiet for a few minutes, just the clinking of forks and glasses filling the room. Brennan thought back to the night before and remembered she had a nightmare. And like being smacked in the face, she remembered what she had done.

"I kissed you." She said.

"Huh?" He said.

"Last night. I kissed you." She said again.

"I know." He said.

"Did you… enjoy it?"

"More than you'll ever realize."

She gasped, but looked away. "We need to get going."

"Bones, wait a second…"

"Booth, we can talk later. We need to go. I need to see my daughter."

He wanted to argue but knew he couldn't. He simply nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

Booth's ended up driving because he convinced her it was safer if he drove, because she would be in too much of a hurry. It took much persuading, but she eventually agreed.

"I could have driven safely." She said in her pouty voice.

"I know, Bones, but I just think it's safer. I want you to be safe."

She wanted to be mad at him, but it was hard when he was being so sweet. She sighed, "Why must you be so caring?"

"Because you're my partner, and best friend and I –" He stopped.

"You love me." She finished for him.

"Yes."

"But not in the way you're trying to illustrate."

He tensed up, and she noticed."Don't lie to me, Booth." She said almost angrily.

"Sometimes you lie to protect people."

"Who exactly are you protecting?"

He massaged his temples and said, "Bones, I know you'd never feel the same way. You're successful, beautiful; you can have anybody you want. I was protecting the both of us from heartache."

She looked at him incredulously. "You think I'm too good for you?"

He didn't say anything and she got her answer.

"Booth, why would you think that?"

"Because, Bones… I don't make a lot a ton of money, I'm not high class, I'm not all that smart, and you… you just deserve better."

She shook her head. "Booth, you clearly don't know me as well as you think. I don't care about that stuff. Those are all material things. It's you who deserves better than me. I'm a cold scientist. You see what I did to my own daughter. I left her alone. I don't deserve any kind of love." She said.

Booth looked at her, completely shocked. He pulled over to the side of the road, and stopped the car.

"Booth, what are you-"

"Is that really how you see yourself?" He asked

"Booth-"

"Answer me. When you look at yourself in the mirror, do you see a cold scientist that isn't worthy of love?"

She nodded tentatively.

Suddenly, Booth moved over to the passenger side of the car and planted his lips onto hers. He kissed her hard and passionately. After a few minutes, he gently broke apart. He stroked her cheek.

"If you let me, I will make sure you _never _feel like that again." He said looking into the bluest pools he'd ever seen.

She looked back and found herself unable to look away. "I- Booth, that is a lot to take in."

He saw fear in her eyes and tried to reassure her. "I'm not like everyone else. I won't leave you."

"It's not that." She reprehended. "There's just a lot going on right now. I need to think about everything. I know you won't hurt me. You're a good man." She said, playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"Okay." He said with a half-smile.

She grinned up at him. "Can we please get back on the road now?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah."

As he began to scoot his way back to his seat, she pulled him back and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, chuckling.

She chuckled back. "To remind you that I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you. I just need some time."

"Well thank you for that." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anytime."

And with that they continued their six hour journey to Fort Mill, South Carolina.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys were hoping to get Christine in the story this chapter. I did too, but it ended up like this. However, I hope you liked it anyway! XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready, Bones?" Booth questioned, while killing the ignition and undoing his seat belt.

"As I'll ever be I suppose." She said, playing with the hem on her shirt.

Here they were at the children's attention home in Fort Mill, SC. The building looked bleak and sad, except for the playground on the side of it where they saw children running and screaming, giggling while playing tag. They walked in the front entrance and inhaled the stuffy aroma. Booth grimaced, but Brennan continued walking as if the scent was already familiar to her, which now considering, it probably was. They walked up to the front desk and rang the service bell.

"Just a sec!" A woman's voice called out.

They waited a few seconds before being approached by a large woman who looked as if she were a chain smoker.

"Y'all lost or somethin'?" She asked, clearly intrigued as to why such nice looking people were there.

"No, um we're looking for someone." Brennan said.

"And who might that be?"

"Christine Elizabeth Patterson." Booth added.

The woman looked at the two suspiciously. "You two one of the foster parents who bruised that pretty face up?"

Brennan's eyes went wide and tears threatened to fall. "Oh God, no! I'm her biological mother! Who hurt her? What're their names?!"

Booth took Brennan's hand and stroked it. "It's okay, Bones. Shh. Calm down."

Brennan took a deep breath and looked up at the woman. "I would like to see my daughter."

The woman looked dumbfounded and said, "Do you, um, have proof you are her biological mother?"

Brennan took some papers out of her purse and handed them to her. "These are the adoption papers. Here is my signature." She pointed to her sixteen- year-old signature.

"Okay… let me talk to a few superiors and I'll get back to you in a moment." And with that she disappeared back into the room she had come from.

Brennan looked up at Booth with true fear in her eyes. "Booth she said _one of_ the foster parents that bruised her face. _One of_. That means more than one… Booth, I think I could kill a person for doing this." She said.

"Bones, don't think like that. Your daughter is right through those doors and she needs you. Just think about her. Only her." He said, stroking her back.

She sighed and looked angry, but nodded. They waited for about 10 minutes before another woman returned.

"Okay Ms. Brennan, if you could come back into my office and we can talk." She said gesturing for her to follow.

Brennan nodded but looked back. "Would it be alright if he joined us please?"

The woman looked reluctant, but conceded. "Sure. Follow me."

Once in her office, the both took a seat across from her desk.

"Okay, Ms. Brennan, first off, I would like to ask why you are here today." The woman asked.

"To see my daughter." She said simply.

"And why the sudden urge to see your daughter after fifteen years?"

Brennan answered quickly. "Because it came to my knowledge that my daughter was no longer in the care of the Pattersons, due to their death. When I found out she was in a foster home… I just couldn't let her stay here."

"Well you already gave her up once, why would you want her again?" The woman asked in a rude tone.

"It was never my choice." Brennan said through gritted teeth.

"Then whose choice was it? Your mom's? Dad's? Oh let me guess, your boyfriend would have broken up with you if you hadn't given her up."

Brennan looked at her with utter shock. Did this woman just say what she thought she said?

Before she could retort, Booth interjected. "Who are you to speak to this woman in such a manner when you have no idea of what her past is? If you even bothered to read the damn adoption papers you would see that Temperance didn't have a mom, or a dad, or even a boyfriend, because the man who was _supposed_ to be her foster father _raped_ her and got her pregnant. So before you go around assuming things, I suggest you get the facts straight. Now if you don't mind, Ms. Brennan would like to see her daughter. Now."

When Booth finished his rant, both Brennan and the woman, assumed to be a social worker, looked at him with wide eyes.

"I- I apologize for my assumptions. I just- that's not usually the case with most biological parents. Are you looking to re- adopt her?" She asked.

"Yes; if that is what she wants." Brennan said.

"Okay, well the adoption is a long process that will take a few months at most, but you can take temporary custody of her if you're a registered foster parent."

"I am." Brennan said. "When can we sign the papers?"

"Well, we have to get a hold of her social worker, but after that, things will be very simple." The woman said while standing up in her chair.

"In the mean time, I would like to see my daughter." Brennan said, a bit forcefully.

"Sure. If you'll follow me."

They made their way to the back rooms, where the children were. The children there or the ones old enough to realize where they were, looked sad. Brennan looked down and smiled at them. They finally stopped at a couch and the woman said, "Christine, sweetheart? These nice people are here to see you."

Brennan tried to steady her breathing as her daughter turned around with wide eyes.

"Hi, Christine." Brennan said, holding back her tears with all she had.

"Wow, it's really you!" Christine said in awe.

"Y-you know who I am?" Brennan questioned.

"I can't believe you're here! I mean, I wished for your autograph when I made a birthday wish, but that was just smoke, and my wishes, they don't come true a lot… I can't believe it's really you!" Christine ran over to Brennan and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh!" Brennan said with surprise.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm your biggest fan! I've read all of your books and want to be just like you when I grow up!" Christine said with the biggest smile Brennan had ever seen.

Booth looked at the two girls in front of him and smiled. Christine was a spitting image of her mother from head to toe. The only difference was her hairstyle. Christine had side bangs with straightened hair, while Brennan let her curls flow loosely around her shoulders.

Booth was pulled from his thoughts when he realized Christine was speaking to him.

"You're special agent Seeley Booth, right?" She asked.

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Christine." He moved his hand for her to shake it and she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." She said with a girlish giggle.

She continued smiling for a moment and then frowned. "Wait, I don't want to sound rude, but why are you guys here?" She asked growing suspicious.

Brennan looked at Booth and then at the social worker. "Um, would it be alright if I spoke to Christine alone?"

The woman nodded and walked to the other side of the room.

"Booth?"

"No worries. I'll be over here if you need me." He said, walking over to the other children.

Brennan looked back to Christine who wore a confused look. "What's going on?" Christine asked.

"Christine, did your family, the Pattersons, did they ever tell you anything about yourself?" Brennan asked cautiously.

"You mean that I was adopted? Yeah, they told me when I was ten, but I already knew. I didn't look like anyone else in my family, and I never felt like I belonged anyways. Don't get me wrong, I loved my family, it's just, I knew I wasn't meant to be there, I was too different."

What her daughter said broke her heart. She'd felt out of place her entire life and it was all her fault.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Christine asked with a smile.

Brennan took a deep breath and said. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I-I'm your biological mother."

She looked into Chrstine's eyes and saw pure shock. "W-what?"

"I'm your mom, Christine." She said again.

Christine looked away for a few moments and Brennan thought she was upset, but after a few seconds she heard Christine whisper, "It all makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

Christine shook her head and closed her eyes. "When I was growing up I always had family to be around, and they made sure I felt loved, but even when I was around a bunch of people, I still felt lonely. But when I'd be getting ready for bed, reading one of your books, I'd feel right at home. It's like you spoke to me. Even when I was in foster homes, all I had to do was read one of your books and I felt understood."

Brennan looked at her daughter in utter disbelief. She wasn't angry at her for giving her up, or if she was she wasn't showing it. Her daughter was telling her that her words made her feel understood and at home when she felt lonely.

"Christine, I know you just met me and you probably don't trust me, but would you like to come live with me, in D.C? You don't have to decide now, but will you think about it?"

"Really? You'd let me come live with you?" Christine asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Christine looked down in what appeared to be shame. "It's just; you didn't keep me when I was born. I just figured whoever my mom was, she didn't want me, or there was something wrong with me."

Brennan couldn't stop the tear that was falling out of her eye when she said, "Christine, I always wanted you. I've loved you since the day you were born, but there were… circumstances. Please believe me when I say that giving you away was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was the best option for you at the time."

Christine nodded her head. "I believe you. I'm still your biggest fan. You're the most rational person I've ever known, and if you say it was the best option then I believe you."

Brennan smiled and grabbed her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry it took so long for me to come and get you. I just figured you were happy with the Pattersons, but when I saw what happened, I had to come get you. I couldn't let you live in the system." She said, shaking her head.

Christine looked up at her with confused eyes. "You know what the systems like?" She asked.

Brennan nodded. "I'll tell you all about it one day, but right now I think we should see if your social worker is here so we can sign some papers and get out of here." She said with a smile.

Christine nodded excitedly. "I still can't believe you're my mom." She said and then added, "Wait, if you're my mom, then who's my dad?" She asked.

Brennan tensed up. She didn't know what to tell her. She thought momentarily that she should tell her the truth, but then thought better of it when she thought about what it would sound like, and how she would relate to it. After all, Brennan didn't know how bad it was for Christine in her foster homes.

When Christine didn't get an answer she pushed further. "Is Agent Booth my dad?" She asked.

Brennan's eyes went wide and looked at her daughter. "Oh, no sweetheart, I didn't know Agent Booth back then." Brennan said, as she realized how much she wanted him to actually be the father of her child, and how much easier it would all be If he was.

Just then, the social worker walked back over and looked at the two. "How are things going over here?" She asked.

Christine looked up and smiled. "Mary, this is my mom! My real mom!"

"So I've heard." Mary said with a smile.

Mary looked over to Brennan and her smile faded. "Could I talk to you in my office for a moment?"

Brennan nodded and told Christine she'd be back in just a second.

Booth saw them speaking and walked back over. "Oh, Booth, will you sit with Christine for a few minutes while I go talk to the social worker?" She asked.

"Of course." He said smiling.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't take her today?" Brennan asked, becoming angry.

Mary looked sympathetic and said, "Christine's social worker isn't available to meet until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, but we can't release her without her social worker's signature."

Brennan sighed and said, "So she has to stay here again tonight?"

Mary nodded and Brennan slumped in her chair. "Ms. Brennan, I can tell from your reluctance to let her stay here that you have personal experience in group homes, but I can reassure you that they have improved tremendously in the last few years. It's very safe here."

Brennan looked at her and reluctantly nodded. "Fine." She conceded. "Tonight. But tomorrow I' taking her home."

* * *

"So Christine, what grade are you in?" Booth asked.

"I'm a sophomore. Are there nice schools in D.C?"

"Sure, the best!" Booth said.

"I can't believe I'm leaving Fort Mill. I've lived here my whole life." She said.

"Are you gonna miss it here?" He questioned, and she burst out laughing.

"Not at all! This town is the most boring town in the world! The most fun thing is to have tricycle fights in Wal-Mart!" She said.

It was Booth's turn to laugh. "You seriously do that? That's hilarious!"

They continued to laugh for what seemed like forever before they finally calmed.

"So you're my mom's partner, right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Are you guys, you know, dating?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Well, there are some graphic scenes in her novels that I prefer not read, but Kathy and Andy seem to be very profoundly linked to your actual professional partnership. I was just wondering if that were true in all aspects." She said, looking up at him with blunt blue eyes that he'd seen too any times before.

He turned bright red and said, "I- uhm… no. Those scenes are not based on your mother and I. So what's your favorite subject in School?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I love Bio-Med. Everyone thinks it's hard, but I think if you work hard enough and want to understand the material, then it's fairly easy." She said.

He smiled at just how much the girl in front of him was like her mother.

When he looked up her saw Bones waling back in with a disappointed look. She walked over to Christine and sat down. "Hey sweetheart. I have some bad news. It seems your social worker isn't available until tomorrow morning, so we can't take you home until then."

Christine looked down in disappointment and merely said, "Oh."

Mary looked at her watch and noticed it was 9:00; time to get the younger children into bed. "It's getting late, Ms. Brennan."

Brennan scowled at the social worker, but tipped her daughter's chin up and said, "I'll be back here to get you first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" Christine asked.

"Promise." Brennan said, smiling.

They hugged goodbye and soon Booth and Brennan were gone.

"So where to now, Bones?" Booth asked, starting the ignition.

"I guess we should go get a hotel."

* * *

A/N: Yes people, I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I just finished my soccer season and I've been sick with the flue all week. Today was the first day I've felt well enough to actually write. I don't think I'll be able to update this weekend because I'll have an ish load of make-up work from school, but I'll try my best! Love you guys! Ps: When Christine is talking about how boring Fort Mill is, she's speaking the truth, trust me I know! I've been here for sixteen solid years! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

"Bones, you have to quit worrying. Christine will be fine until tomorrow." Booth said for the hundredth time that night.

"Objectively I know I'm being irrational, but I don't think it's physically possible for me to be rational about her." She said pacing back and forth. "What if this was Parker? Would you be scared and worried like me?" She asked, truly curious.

He nodded. "Yeah, Bones, and you would be the rational one telling _me _not to worry. Will you just trust me when I say that she will be fine?" He said, walking over to where she was standing in their shared hotel room (It was the only room available, according to the front desk, but they probably would have ended up sharing anyway). He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "Tomorrow, you are going to go get your daughter, you're going to sign some paper work, and then she'll be yours again. I promise. Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded instantly and he smiled. "Good, no let's try and get some sleep, hmm?" She nodded and walked over to her side of the bed. "I'm so glad you came, Booth. I don't know what I would have done without you." He smiled again, settling into his side of the bed and said, "I'm always gonna be here for you, Bones." With that, Brennan reached over and gave him a heartfelt hug. "Thanks, Booth."

"What did I say about thanking people who love you?" He said in a mock chiding tone.

"Right." She said, moving back to her side of the bed.

"Night, Bones" He said, turning off the remaining light.

"Goodnight."

Brennan lay awake for about ten minutes before giving up and bothering Booth again.

"Booth?" She murmured.

"Hmm?" He mumbled half asleep.

"I can't sleep." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"You thinking about Christine again?" He asked, turning over to face her in the darkness.

She turned to face him and said, "She asked me who her father was today."

"What'd you tell her?"

"Nothing. We got interrupted, but honestly, I have no idea what I would have said if we hadn't been." She said shaking her head.

"Well what do you think would be best for her?" He questioned.

"I think the truth would hurt her more than not knowing who her father is. I just wish with all my heart that someone else was her father. Because now that I think about it, not only does she not know who her father is, but she doesn't even have one. I know what it's like growing up without a father past fifteen. After he was gone, it was like I missed out on that special bond father and daughter have, you know?" She said.

He was quiet for a moment and she knew he was thinking about something."What are you thinking about, Booth."

He was silent for another moment before he spoke again. "You know, if you want, I could, you know, step in as like a father figure for her. I know I'm not her father, but she's your daughter and that's good enough for me."

Now it was Brennan's turn to be silent. When she didn't say anything for a while he thought that he'd said the wrong thing. "Bones, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over step my boundary. I-"

He stopped talking when he felt her finger on his lips. He shushed him gently and said, "Booth, I don't know how I got so lucky with someone like you. I mean, Christine isn't even yours and you're volunteering yourself to be her father. You are a wonderful man and want you to remember that. And even if you don't remember, I'll remind you. Every day." And with that she pulled his lips to hers.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but also only a second. It was quickly deepened when Brennan slipped her tongue across Booth's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was quickly granted and soon, hands from both parties were beginning their own explorations. Brennan crawled on top of Booth and straddled his middle. She felt is erection clearly through her pajama pants, and ground down on it. She moaned loudly and Booth's eyes shot open.

"Bones- wait. Slow down. We can't do this here." He said, holding on to the small bit of will power he had left.

"Why not?" Brennan asked breathlessly.

"Because we're in a crappy motel room in Fort Mill, South Carolina, and the first time we make love, I don't it to be in an unfamiliar bed out of whim. I want to take you out, and show you off and pay for your dinner and slow dance with you, and after that take you home. This isn't how I want it to happen." He said, holding on to her hips.

"You know you don't have to do all of that for me. I'm not much of a romantic, and I already want to be with you. So all of the extra courting mechanisms, they're not necessary." She said, trying to entice him.

He smiled "I know you're not romantic, but to be honest, all the men that I've seen you date in the past few years; they've never treated you right, never given you what you deserve. I want to do that for you. I want to show you what it's truly like to be completely loved by another person."

She sighed. "You're incorrigible, but you're amazing. How can I deny such an offer?"

He laughed. "That's me: Mr. Persuasive."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Well, Mr. Persuasive, don't wait too long to court me. I just might have to jump you."

He groaned. "Bones, you're the male fantasy."

She giggled. "Is that good or bad?"

"Both." He said closing his eyes.

They shared a silent conversation for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Can I still sleep close to you?" She asked a little more seriously. "I think that was the only thing that kept the nightmares away last night."

"You don't even have to ask." He said. She crawled off of him and turned her back to him as he turned to his side and she pressed her back flush to him. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and she linked their fingers together.

"I could get used to this." She whispered.

"Hmm, you're so soft, Bones. I could lay here with you for the rest of my life."

She chuckled. "That doesn't sound like a proper use of our time, but it does sound nice."

"Hmm." He agreed, stroking her bare stomach, where her pajama shirt had ridden up.

"Good night, Bones. Sweet dreams." He kissed her cheek.

"I will now." She said, already falling into a deep slumber.

A/N: So here's chapter 7, I hope you liked it, and if you did, let me know! XOXO - Mary


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in 100 years, but here's chapter 8!

* * *

Christine lay in her bed wide awake. She was so excited to see her mother again, but she couldn't shake the feeling of skepticism. Of course she wanted to go with her mom, and prayed she would like it there; but she still couldn't let go of the thought in the back of her head that her mother might not come back. It wasn't her fault or anyone's really, but for the past four years, all she had known was let down, and disappointment. She sighs and turns over in her bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Chrissy?" She hears a familiar voice whisper.

"Go back to sleep Kasey. It's late." Christine mumbled.

"Chrissy, is you leaving tomorrow?" the little girl asked almost fearfully.

Christine turned over and faced the four-year-old girl. "Yeah, sweetheart, but don't worry, I'll call and check on you and write to you all the time."

"But who's gonna cuddle with me when I'm scared and stuff? Crissy, no one else like me here." Kasey said with tears in her eyes.

Christine sat up and grabbed her hand. "Come here squirt."

Kasey crawled into the twin bed beside her and snuggled into who had become her big sister over the years. "Kasey-Bug I don't want to leave you, but I don't think I have much choice. I promise I'll write you every day, and call you twice a week. And if I can work it out, I'll try to come back and visit."

Kasey looked into Christine's eyes. "Promise?"

Christine smiled. "I promise. Now get some sleep. You can sleep in my bed tonight."

Kasey snuggled further into Christine's body and sighed. "I love you Crissy."

"I love you more Kasey-Bug."

Kasey fell asleep a few minutes later, but Christine lay awake, still anxious as to what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

At seven sharp, Booths alarm went off and he quickly turned it off. He rolled back over to see that Brennan was still sleeping and whispered lightly in her ear. "Bones…"

She mumbled something and then snuggled back into him.

Booth chuckled and tried again, kissing her ear. "Wakey wakey, Bones. Time to get up."

She moaned and rolled over to face him. "What time is it?"

"Seven." He said.

She sat straight up and shot out of bed. "Seven?! What are you still doing in bed? Get up! I'm getting in the shower. Get dressed!"

Booth looked at her wide eyed and she stopped in her tracks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just- I really need to see Christine again. "

He chuckled. "It's alright. I'm used to you being pushy."

She bit her lip. "Am I that bad?"

He sobered when he saw the way she had taken his statement. "I didn't mean it like that, Bones. I love the way you assert yourself when you set your mind to something. It reminds me of how strong you are."

She smiled. "Oh."

They had a slightly awkward silence before she said, "Okay, well I'm going to get in the shower. Is it okay if we leave by eight?" She asked nicely this time.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be ready."

She gave him a short smiled and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Christine!" A familiar voice broke through her dreams.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"What did I say about letting that _brat_ sleep with you? You're just going to get her attached to you, and we don't want that now do we?" A large woman scolded as she turned on all of the bright lights in the large room. The twenty plus girls that were in the room groaned as the light invaded their otherwise peaceful sleep. Christine sat up and scowled at the woman.

"Joy, stop trying to tell me what to do. I'm fifteen years old and if I want to make a four year old feel safe at night, then I will. Why are you here today anyways?" She asked.

"I'm your social worker. I'm here to sign the paper work for you to be taken in by some people that were here yesterday. It was your biological mom wasn't it?" The woman asked with an ominous tone.

"Yes it was. She's going to adopt me, and I'm never going to have to see you again." She said, trying to hold in her temper.

Joy laughed, unaffected by Christine's remark. "It must be the guilt. Your mom was probably whoring around with a bunch of guys when she got stuck with you; and now that she's got some money she wants to make herself feel better by taking your bratty little ass out of this hell hole. You know she was sixteen when she had you? I bet she never thought twice about giving you away."

Christine's temper flared and she stood up, and through gritted teeth said, "Don't. Ever. Talk about my mother like that again. Do you know who my mother is? She is Dr. Temperance Brennan: author of four bestselling novels and the best forensic anthropologist in the world. She is smarter, more beautiful, and more talented than you will ever be. And just because your life is going nowhere and you know it, doesn't mean you have to be bitter." She moved her focus to the little girl holding onto her. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my shower. Come on Kasey-bug." And with that she left the room.

The woman stood, flabbergasted, at the young teenagers outburst. She looked around the room at the other girls giggling, turned on her heels, and left.

* * *

In the bathroom, Christine was showering and Kasey was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Chrissy, that was funny! Ms. Joy looked scared when you said that stuff to her."

Christine smiled at the little girl on the other side of the curtain. She was going to miss her like crazy when she left; and she knew that Kasey was going to miss her even more. Washing her hair, Christine found herself thinking about what her social worker had said about her mother. Of course, she didn't believe her, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't keep her.

"Chrissy?" Kasey asked, pulling Christine from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm almost done sweetheart. Hold on a second."

Once Christine was dressed and Kasey had changed, they made their way to the kitchen. It was very hectic, as was every morning in the group home. Christine grabbed two bowls and a box of cereal and found two seats. When they were seated, Christine fixed both of them a bowl of cereal.

After about ten minutes, Christine's social worker appeared again, but this time with her mother and her mother's partner trailing behind. Christine stood up quickly and walked over.

"Dr. Brennan! You came back!" She said excitedly.

Brennan smiled. "I promised you I would."

Christine just smiled. "Thank you."

Brennan shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, ever. "

Christine looked confused but nodded. She looked to her social worker and frowned. "When can I leave?"

Joy looked like she could have ripped Christine's head off, but answered. "Ms. Lowe and I have to conference before we can proceed. It will take about forty five minutes." She turned back to Booth and Brennan, and put on a fake smile. "Please make yourself comfortable." And walked away.

Brennan turned back to Christine and smiled "So how did you sleep last night?"

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Not very well. I was anxious to see you guys again."

Booth smiled down at his partner's daughter and said, "You still wanting to come with us?"

"Absolutely. Without a doubt." She said instantly.

"Chrissy?" Kasey said from behind her. Christine looked back and saw the four-year-old in tears. "Chrissy I not want you to go." She said, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I gonna get beat f you not here to protect me. Peoples gonna be mean to me. I not want that." She said.

Christine turned around and picked up the small girl. "Shh, Kasey-Bug. It's alright. Please don't cry."

Booth and Brennan stood there, looking, with concern, at the young, crying girl.

"But you said you was my sissy. Sissies don't leave each other. You said you wouldn't never leave me. You lied, Crissy!" Kasey yelled and cried loudly, and Christine looked crestfallen.

"I-I'm sorry baby. We are sisters. I won't go if you don't want me to go." She said. "I'll stay here with you."

Kasey nodded and buried her head into Christine's shoulder.

Brennan looked like someone had just crushed every single dream she had ever thought of.

"Christine…" She said, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. I want to go with you, I really do, but Kasey; she needs me."

"Can I talk to her?" Brennan asked.

Christine propped Kasey's head up and said, "He Kasey-bug; these nice people want to meet you. Is that okay?"

Kasey looked up shyly at the two and said, "Is you gonna take my sissy away?"

Both their hearts broke at the raw fear portrayed in the young girl's eyes.

"No sweetheart." Brennan said simply. "So your name's Kasey?" She asked and the little girl nodded. "That's a very pretty name." She said. "Do you like it here, Kasey?" She asked.

Kasey shook her head fiercely. "Nobody's nice here except for Crissy. She the only one who's nice to me. Everyone else not like me. But sometime it nicer than the other bad places. The other bad places make me sad. They hurt too. I not like them." She said.

Brennan fought back her tears and said. "That's not good. Hey Kasey? What if you could go to a nice place, but not by yourself this time? What if you could go to a nice place with Christine? Would you like that?" She asked in a gentle motherly voice.

Kasey's face lit up and she smiled. "That sound real nice. But nobody want me. Peoples always put me back here. They never nice." She said, her face dulling again.

"Kasey, why don't you come with us? I promise it's a nice place, and we won't be mean. We would never hurt you." Brennan momentarily looked back and Booth and he saw it. That look. She was going to get her way. Hell or high water, she was going to get her way. "What do you say, sweetheart?"

Kasey looked like she was thinking it over and said, "You promise there won't be no bad places?" She asked cautiously.

"I promise." Brennan said seriously.

"Okay." Kasey said, and looked to Christine. "You hear Chrissy? We not have to stay here no more. We gonna go to a nice place!" She said with excitement.

Christine looked to her mother and then back at Kasey. "Yeah, Kasey. I heard. Why don't you go run and tell people you're leaving, hmm?"

Kasey nodded and got down from Christine's arms. "Don't leave me okay?"

Christine looked down at her and said, "We won't. I promise."

With that Kasey ran into the play room to tell the other children of the news.

Christine looked at her biological mother and then at her partner. "Are you seriously going to take her with us? You're just going to adopt her too like it's nothing?" She asked with wide eyes.

Brennan nodded. "I said I would do anything to get you back. Plus, that sweet little girl needs someone. We can be that someone." She said.

Christine didn't say anything, but she ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "You're really gonna do it. You're gonna save us." She said, tears streaming down her face. "Why?" She asked suddenly.

Brennan closed her eyes and whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Because I wish someone had saved me."

A/N: So yeah, again, I apologize that I've been AWOL for like 4 weeks, but I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! My first semester is almost over and I have four exams to study for! But here's chapter 9!

The whole process was a blur. The signing of both papers for both girls; a blur. It took about two hours, and Brennan was exhausted by the time they could leave. She asked if Kasey had a booster seat there, and the women said there was one in the back closet. It was old, and probably shouldn't have been used since the 90s, but it was all they had at that moment, so they compromised. After the girls had packed their things, and said goodbye to the few friends they had at the home, the four were on their way back to D.C.

"So, you two, what's your favorite fast food restaurant?" Brennan asked as they were exiting Fort Mill.

Kasey furrowed her eyebrows together and asked, "What's 'fass foood'" chewing on the words.

Brennan cringed, reminding herself that Kasey has probably never had fast food, or even good food for that matter.

"Well, it's like regular food, but when you're in a hurry, or you're far away from home, you can go there and they can make you food really quick. It's not healthy to go there all the time, because the food isn't very good for you, but the food is very tastey. What do you guys say? Sound good?" She asked.

Kasey smiled "That sound really good. Christine, why we never get fast food?"

Christine looked at the little girl. "Well, the people at the home didn't have enough to give us all fast food, so we couldn't have it."

Kasey looked worried and said, "Oh. Doka Bwennen, do you got enough money? It's okay if you don't. I not need good food. It okay." Kasey said, looking disappointed.

Brennan looked back at the girl with compassionate eyes. "You don't have to worry about that ever again, Sweetheart. I have a fairly large amount of money. Whenever you need something, whenever either of you need something. I will do my absolute best to get it for you."

Christine looked at her mother and smiled. "Thank you."

"Nobody never said that to me before." Kasey chimed in.

Brennan looked back to the four-year-old and said, "Kasey, you don't have to worry anymore. We'll take care of you. I promise you. We will."

* * *

A few hours later, Booth looked over to his partner, who is asleep. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw two more sleeping figures and smiled. He knew his partner already had him wrapped around his finger, and he knew the two girls whom he'd just met would surely follow. He looked at the gas and noticed the gas light would be turning on soon. He pulled over to the first gas station he saw and Brennan opened her eyes in confusion.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"We're right outside of Virginia. I had to stop for some gas. Do you think we should wake them and see if they need to use the bathroom?" He asked, looking back.

She nodded. "Yeah, we're only a couple hours away from home and I don't think we should stop again, so we can be there before it gets dark."

He nodded and she turned around.

"Kasey, Christine, wake up." She said in a soft, motherly voice

Christine groaned and mumbled something, and Kasey opened her eyes. "Is we at the new place yet?" She asked.

"No sweetheart, we're just stopping here to go to the bathroom. Do you need to go?"

Both of the girls nodded and exited the vehicle.

"We'll be right back." Brennan said to Booth.

* * *

When the three had all gone to the bathroom and washed their hands, they walked out of the bathroom, and Brennan noticed that something wasn't right. It was very quiet, and she couldn't see anyone around. She looked up at the round mirror close to the ceiling and saw a large man with a gun. She looked at the two girls behind her and told them to go back into the bathroom and hide in a stall together. Christine looked at her mother with confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just please do it." Brennan said with pleading eyes.

Christine nodded and took Kasey back into the bathroom. Brennan watched the girls go into the bathroom, and shut the door.

She turned back to the mirror and saw that the man had moved. She crouched down on the floor and took out her cell phone. She clicked her first speed dial and it began to ring.

"Bones?" Booth answered.

"There is a man with a gun in the gas station. I don't know what to do. The girls are locked in the bathroom. I- just.. Booth, I don't know what to do." Brennan whispered into the phone.

Booth's jaw tightened at her scared voice and he immediately grabbed the gun from his glove compartment.

"I'm coming, Bones. You just stay hidden." With that he hung up.

Brennan put her phone back in her pocket, and sighed.

"And who was that?" A deep threatening voice spoke from behind her.

Brennan turned quickly, and was met with a hard slap to her face. She fell down and realized her back was being pushed against the hard floor.

"Tell me, bitch! Who was that?" He asked again.

Again she said nothing, and the man became impatient. "Well, since you're not talkin' I guess I'm gonna have to make you talk."

She felt his hand roughly squeeze her breast and she screamed. "STOP! No please don't!"

The man laughed and said, "Wow, look who knows how to talk."

He moved his hand down to her crotch and felt her through her jeans. "I think you deserve a hard screwing." And with that he ripped her shirt open and grabbed her breasts through her bra.

"No, please. Don't. Please stop." She cried.

"Shut up! He yelled, pushing her further into the floor and smacking her face again, harder.

She closed her eyes, blocking the man out, like she had done with her foster father all those year ago. Suddenly, she heard a loud gun shot, and looked up. She saw the man, who seconds ago was raping her, with a hole in his head. He slowly fell onto her, and she quickly pushed him off and sat up, trying to cover herself with her hands. She looked over to where the shot had come from and let out a sigh of relief.

"Booth." She said, letting the tears that she was holding fall.

He rushed over to her and took his coat off to cover her. "Shh it's okay, Bones. It's all over now. He's gone. I called 911. They'll be here soon. Shh."

He covered her with his jacket, and saw she was shaking. He knew it wasn't from the cold air, but from shock.

"Bones, look at me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe."

For the first time she looked up at him. "Thank you." She said letting a fresh flow of tears fall, "Thank you." She said again, grasping him in a dependent hug.

* * *

She was still shaking when police arrived. Booth wanted to call paramedics, but Brennan refused."Go get the girls." Brennan said. Booth went to find the girls in the bathroom, leaving Brennan with a police officer to make her statement.

"Kasey, Christine. It's Agent Booth. Come on out. It's safe." He said softly so he didn't scare them. Christine peeped her head through the stall and looked at her mother's partner.

"Come on. It's okay." She nodded and stepped out of the stall along with Kasey.

"What happened? Dr. Brennan told us to come in here and lock ourselves in a stall, and then a few minutes later we heard a loud noise… what's going on? Is Dr. Brennan okay?" Christine was babbling and Booth couldn't help but notice that she looked almost identical to her mother when she was scared.

"Dr. Brennan alright. There was a man here who tried to hurt her, but he's taken care of." He said.

"But what was the loud noise?" Christine asked.

"Let's go find Dr. Brennan." He said, avoiding her question for the time being.

She looked at him like her mother did when he didn't give her all of the information, but she relented because she wanted to see if her mother was alright.

When they walked over to Brennan, she was over her shock. She looked at the girls and let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to them and gave them both a huge hug. "Are you two alright?"

They both nodded, but Christine said. "Mo- Dr. Brennan, you have a bruise on your face. What happened?"

Brennan heard her almost slip up, and her heart warmed, but decided to leave it to discuss later. "Someone was just trying to rob the store, but he's gone, and I'm fine." Brennan looked down at Kasey. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I not sure what's happening. Why everyone so sad?" She asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it honey. We can talk about it another time. Are you ready to go?" She asked. The small girl nodded.

After Booth had made his statement and the police didn't need them anymore, they left. Kasey fell back asleep quickly, but Christine couldn't.

"Dr. Brennan… I- I hope I'm not over-stepping by boundaries, but could you please tell me what happened. I would like to know. I don't like being in the dark." Christine said cautiously.

Brennan looked at her daughter and sighed. "Are you sure you want to know the truth? I Won't decide for you because you're almost 16 years old and are capable of making your own decisions, but I still have to ask."

"I want to know." Christine confirmed

Brennan waited for a moment and nodded.

"When we exited the restroom, I saw a man with a gun in the mirror on the ceiling. After you and Kasey were in the bathroom I called Booth. I told him about the man, he said he was coming. When I hung up I heard the man behind me. He… he hit me and.. he- he tried to have forced sexual intercourse with me. Before he could, Agent Booth came in and shot him. That was the loud noise you heard."

Christine looked horrified. She hadn't known it had been that bad. "Is the mad… dead?"

"Yes." Brennan said simply.

It was quiet for a moment before Christine spoke again. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing happened. I'm fine. He didn't get a chance to do anything. I'm just glad you and your sister were untouched."

"It was because of you. Your protective instincts are incredible. Thank you for keeping us safe." Christine said.

"I'll always to do my best to keep you both safe." Brennan said.

Christine smiled. "Thank you Dr. Brennan. Thank you so much. I…I still can't believe someone as wonderful as you is my mom."

Brennan smiled back at her daughter. "And I still can't believe how absolutely beautiful and intelligent my daughter is."

Christine giggled and sat back in her seat. "How could I not? I'm your daughter, am I not?"

Booth smiled at the two and said, "You most certainly are."

* * *

Once they were back at Brenan apartment, it was 10:00. Brennan carried a sleeping Kasey up stairs, while Christine helped Booth with their bags.

While Booth was handing her bags, she said, "This may not be the best thing to say, but I'm glad you killed that man today. I know you probably feel bad about it, but I'm glad he's gone."

Booth sighed, "You know Christine, I've killed a lot of people, and I've felt remorse for every single one of them, but to tell you the truth, I feel nothing for that man. I don't feel a sliver of remorse for him."

Christine nodded and said, "Good. He doesn't deserve your remorse."

Back in Brennan's apartment, Brennan is tucking Kasey into her first spare bedroom.

"Docka Bwennan?" Kasey said.

"Shh, Kasey, it's alright, were at the good place now. You can go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She said as kissed the small girl on the forehead.

"This bed real comferble. Never slep in one.." The small girl didn't get to finish her sentence as sleep overtook her.

Brennan left the door cracked and walked into the living room where Booth and Christine were.

"Christine, your bedroom is right down that hall. It has its own bathroom. Would you like to go look around?" Brennan asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to just go to sleep. I'll save the exploring for tomorrow." Christine said over her yawn.

"Okay. I hope you sleep well." Brennan said, walking over to hug her daughter. "Goodnight."

"Night. Night, Agent Booth." Christine said before walking in the direction of her bedroom.

Brennan turned back to Booth with an exhausted face. "Are…Would you stay tonight?"

Booth nodded. "Go run a bath. I'm gonna make sure all the windows and locked."

Normally, Brennan would protest, but today, she nodded and disappeared into her bedroom.

Booth checked all of the windows like he said he would and then went to the kitchen. He got a beer for himself and then poured a glass of wine for Brennan. When he went into the bathroom, he saw Brennan in the bathtub filled with bubbles. He knew she'd been crying and walked closer. She jumped when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

"It's okay." She whispered.

He sat down next to the bath tub, and handed her the glass of wine. She took a few sips and put it down beside her. Booth saw the large bruise that was forming on her face. He reached out to touch it, and she flinched.

He moved his hand back guiltily as she shook her head.

"Damn it! What is wrong with me.?! Why am I so damn weak?. Maybe this is why this happens to me all of the time. Men seek out weak women to prey on. And I'm a weak woman." She said with self-disgust.

Booth looked at her with wide eyes. "Bones, what did you just say? Did you just call yourself weak? I don't know why you would do that, because you are the strongest woman I have ever met."

She looked at hi incredulously. "Did you see what happened today? I didn't stand a chance against that man! If you hadn't have come, I would have been _raped. Again._" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes I did see that man. He was 6 foot 8 and 240 pounds. That's a foot taller than you, and 100 pounds heavier. Being weaker than that man is probably more common than not. I bet I was probably weaker than him, had I not had a gun. Bones, you are very emotionally and physically strong, but sometimes, things happen. I want you to know how sorry I am that I wasn't faster. That he got to touch you before I could do anything. I'm so sorry, Bones." He said, ashamed.

All of Brennan's anger drained and he face softened. "You _saved_ me. You take yourself out of the equation today, and I would have been raped, and probably murdered. Don't you ever tell me you're sorry. You did the best you could. I am so grateful to have you." She said, touching his cheek.

He looked at her and let a small tear of him own slip out. "I love you so much, Bones. I don't ever want to lose you.

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Booth. You don't have to lose me. I'm right here."

He kissed her and stroked her hair. He looked into her eyes and stroked the bruise on her face. He gently kissed it and said, "You're strong, Bones. Don't ever forget that you're strong."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. A very long chapter, but I wanted to make up for not updating in forever. I hope you all liked this chapter. It was quite angsty, but I hope you liked it anyway. Love you guys, and please review!

- Mary


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I didn't get much feedback from you guys last chapter. I was hoping you guys would like that chapter! But even if you didn't like it, I would like to hear your feedback so I can make the story better. I had some free time at school today, so I wrote this chapter. I hope you like it, and please review, even if you hated it!

Brennan woke to a new, but familiar feeling. Booth's arm was draped her stomach, and his face was buried in her hair. As Brennan slowly came back to reality, the memories of the past few days also came rushing back. She remembered that she had been reunited with her daughter; and along with that, she had been given the opportunity to take in a sweet young girl who needed her. She smiled to herself thinking about the humor in the situation. Only three days before, she had been sleeping alone in her bed, in an empty house. This particular morning, however, she had a wonderful man sleeping next to her, and two beautiful girls sleeping in her spare bedrooms (or should she say their bedrooms). So much had changed in 72 short hours, yet she wasn't scared. On the contrary, she felt something entirely new. She felt at home. Turning over on her other side to face Booth, she gazed at his sleeping figure. It was still dark outside, so his form was a mere silhouette but she could see his eyes moving back and forth under his eyelids. She saw his relaxed face, free from and tension. She gently ran her hands through his tousled hair and down to his jaw. It was rough from the stubble that he'd been too busy to shave off, but she didn't mind. She actually liked it for some reason. Maybe it was because she liked his rough side. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled back and softly said, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

He shook his head and kissed her hairline. "Maybe you did. But I'll let you in on a little secret: I love having you face be the first thing I see in the morning."

She chuckled and curled into him, saying, "Good to know."

The two lie there for a few minutes, solely enjoying one another; enjoying this close proximity the two can finally have. A thought occurred to Brennan, and she knitted her brows in thought. Booth noticed the look on her face and said, "What's on your mind, Bones?"

"What are we?" She asked.

He gave her a confused, and she tried being more specific. "What are we together, I mean? You and I; what are we together?"

He finally understood her question and turned it back on her. "What do you think we are?"

She thought for a moment, considering all of the choices. "I don't know, Booth. All I know is that I don't want things to change. I want to wake up with you, and go to bed with you, and all of the benefits in between. Do you- I mean is that was you want, too?" She asked attentively.

He smiled at her and lowered his lips to hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours. It was chaste, yet passionate. When he finally broke apart, he looked back into her eyes, and said, "What do you think?"

She smiled and said, "I think you have sufficiently answered my question."

Before he could reply, they both heard a tentative knock on the door.

"D-docta Bwennan? Is you in here?" Kasey asked, crying evident in her voice.

"Yeah Kasey. Me and Agent Booth are here. Are you alright, sweetie?" Brennan asked, sitting up and reaching out for her.

Kasey did not take Brennan's hands and Brennan withdrew. "What's wrong, Kasey?" She asked.

"I- I sowwy." The small girl broke down into sobs. "I not mean to. I clean it up. I real sorwwy."

Brennan got out of bed and crouched down to her height. "Kasey, calm down. You're not in trouble, sweetheart. Will you tell me what happened?"

Kasey looked down in shame and sobbed again. "I went pee in the bed. I not mean to. I had a bed dweam. I got scared and went pee. I sowwie Docta Bwennan. I not mean to. I clean it up."

Brennan tilted Kasey's chin up to meet her eyes and said, "Kasey, it's alright. You had an accident. Accidents happen. You're not in trouble, I promise. Why don't we go wash you down and change?"

Kasey nodded. Brennan looked to Booth and said, "Booth, I hate to ask, but could you maybe get her sheet and blanket, and stick them in the washer?"

Booth waved her off. "Already on it, Bones."

* * *

After Kasey was changed, and her sheets were in the washer, Brennan walked over to the small girl, who was falling asleep on the couch. "Sweetheart, would you like to come lay down with me in my bed? You look like you didn't get much sleep. "

Kasey nodded. "I hadded bad dweams. I always got bad dweams."

Brennan tucked a strand of hair behind Kasey's ear and asked, "You wanna know a secret?"

Kasey looked up and nodded eagerly. Brennan smiled at the girls excitement and said, "I have nightmares too. Sometimes they're really scary."

Kasey looked wide eyed at Brennan and said, "You got nightmawes?"

Brennan nodded. "I used to have them all the time."

"Why you not have them all the time no more?" Kasey questioned.

Brennan looked up at Booth who was making a pot of coffee and smiled. "I feel safe now. Sometimes I still have them, but not as much as I used to. Kasey, do you feel safe here?"

Kasey nodded. "I like dis place. I not wanna ever leave." She said vehemently.

Brennan smiled. "Good. I'm glad. I don't want you to ever feel afraid here. Booth and I; we would never ever hurt you or your sister."

Kasey looked at Booth and then back at Brennan. "You is da nicest mommy I ever had."

Brennan gasped at the child's words, and Booth stopped what he had been doing. Kasey looked back and forth at the two adults and scolded herself. "I sowwy. Is you not my new mommy? It okay. I jus thought because you was Chrissy's mommy, maybe you could be my mommy too. I sowwy."

Brennan suddenly lunged forward and hugged the girl tightly. "Yes sweetheart, I'm your mommy. I won't ever let anyone else be your mommy, I promise." She said, fighting back tears.

"Das good, because you my favwit mommy." She said.

Brennan laughed a bit, completely flabbergasted. "Okay sweetheart. Let's go lie down for a while."

* * *

When Brennan returned from the bedroom, she walked up behind Booth, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said back.

"First crisis averted." She said smiling against his back.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good job, mom." He said.

She chuckled. "I can't believe it. I'm a mom to two beautiful girls." She said in awe.

He kissed her crown. "How does that make you feel?" He asked.

She shook her head in thought. "There are so many emotions I have right now, I can't pin point any of them."

"Well how about you go have a nice hot shower, and clear your head. I'll make breakfast." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I could get used to this."

"Go." He said softly.

She got on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly before disappearing back into her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: So I'm hoping that you like this chapter, because I'm pretty proud of it. But even if you don't like it, please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I got a lot of great reviews from you guys last chapter! Thank you so much, and please keep them coming! So this chapter is a bit on the angsty side, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Christine woke to the smell of eggs and toast. She squinted her eyes together, and sat up. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked around at the beautiful room she had been sleeping in and smiled. Never in her life had she been in a room so beautiful. The paintings on the wall, the furniture, the elevated ceiling; it was all so beautiful. She wondered what she did to deserve something like this beautiful room. Yes, she had spent the past four years in foster care; being neglected and abused, but she wondered why she deserved this. She felt a pang of hurt, remembering that her mother had given her away. She didn't want to feel resentful of her, because her mother was the only thing that kept her sane in those four years; but she didn't know _why_. She didn't know why her mother had given her away. She wanted to know why. She assumed that her mother was trying to protect her from the truth, but she didn't need protection. She was almost an adult; a woman. She should've at least known who her own father was. Sighing, she discharged herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Brennan walked into the kitchen with her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. Booth, who was sticking toast in the toaster oven, turned around and smiled.

"Feel better?" He asked.

She nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Much better."

He brought a plate of food over to her and kissed her forehead. "Here you go, Bones."

She grabbed his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you. Go take a shower." She said after they had broken apart.

"Actually, Bones, I'm out of clean clothes from my suitcase. You mind if I run home really quick, and get some clean ones?" He asked.

"Oh." She said as if she'd said something stupid. "Of course! You go ahead. Sorry... I was just… never mind, you go ahead!" She said laughing to herself a little.

"What is it, Bones?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

She looked up at him with an amused smile on her face. "I sort of forgot that you don't live here. I mean I know you don't live here, but I was just used to you being here… I just sort of forgot a little." She said, her face turning red.

He chuckled. "Would you like that?" He asked.

He smile faded and she grew serious. "Booth, I can't tell if you're being serious of not. If you're joking then that is not funny. But if you're being serious, well maybe we should do am experiment?"

His smile stayed intact. "You and your experiments." He said, kissing her cheek.

He began walking to the door and Brennan came after him. "Booth! You didn't answer my question!"

He turned around looked at the beautiful woman who basically just asked him to move in with her. "I'll bring enough stuff for your experiment." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you were serious."

He kissed her cheek and opened the door. "I'll be back. I love you."

Her heart fluttered with excitement and she took in a breath. "I love you too." She said.

He smiled and closed the door behind him. She walked back to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Moments later, Christine walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Brennan said smiling at her daughter.

"Uhh, morning." She looked at the closed front door, and then back at her mother. "Was there someone at the door?" She asked with slight apprehension.

Brennan shook her head no and said, "That was just Booth leaving."

Christine let out a sigh of relief, and then raised an eyebrow. "He stayed here last night?" She asked.

Brennan blushed and said, "Umm, yes. Yes he did."

"I knew it." Christine said.

"Knew what?" Brennan asked.

"That you and Booth are together. He told me you guys weren't together the day you came to visit me in the home, but I could tell there was something going on." She said.

Brennan nodded and said, "Well, we are still working on our… label, but yes, I would say we are together."

Christine scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "I wonder why he lied?"

Brennan thought for a moment. "What exactly did you ask him?" She asked.

"I asked if the relationship of the characters in you books reflect you and his relationship. He said no. But that was clearly not the truth." She said.

Understanding dawned on Brennan and she said, "Booth was being truthful about that. When I wrote those novels, Booth and I were not together." She said.

"Oh." Christine said. "Okay. That makes sense."

Brennan stood up and got a plate for her daughter. "Would you like some breakfast? Booth made it, and he is a very good cook."

"Sure." Christine said.

"Is Kasey still asleep?" Christine asked while eating her breakfast.

"Brennan nodded. "She had an accident while she was sleeping around five this morning. After we cleaned her up, we went to lie down in my bed. She's been asleep since." She said nonchalantly

Christine looked at her mother guiltily. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about that. She has nightmares a lot. And when she has nightmares, she usually pees in the bed. You should have woken me up. I would have cleaned it up." She said.

Brennan looked at her with genuine confusion. "Why would we wake you to clean a mess you didn't make?"

"I don't know. It's just… she's been my responsibility for so long, and I would have to clean it up in the home before anyone noticed, or she'd be spanked." She said shuttering at the memory.

Brennan raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, I can promise you, that is not how we solve our problems here. I want to help her, not make it worse."

Christine nodded. "That's logical, right? Apparently no one with authority in that home had any."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "The system is just… brutal. I'm so glad I got you two when I did."

Christine felt another pang of hurt, and looked at her food. Brennan noticed her mood shift, and asked, "Is there something wrong, Christine?"

"I… Why didn't you keep me?" She said hurt clearly evident in her voice.

Brennan had hoped that she could've avoided this conversation for Christine's sake, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Please tell me? You said it yourself; I'm almost sixteen. I should choose for myself if I want to know something or not. And I want to know this. I want to know why you didn't want me. Was there something medically wring with me? Did my father not want me? I don't want to bring up bad memories for you, but I just need to know _why_." She said in a begging voice.

"Okay." Brennan said quietly. "I'll tell you. But remember, you wanted me to tell you."

Christine nodded and looked intently to her mother.

Brennan sighed, and began. "When I was fifteen years old, my parents abandoned my brother and me. Soon after that, my brother left me as well, and I was in the foster system. After months of foster families that were either abusive, or neglecting, I was placed with the Andersons. Mrs. Anderson never came home. I probably saw her twice the entire time that I stayed there. But Mr. Anderson was a different story. The first two weeks I was there, he was very kind. He gave me whatever I asked for. But one night, he came into my bedroom, and he… he raped me, Christine."

Christine gasped. She had not seen that coming in the slightest.

"He raped me every night for about five months. Then one day, I missed my period. I went t to the school nurse and she gave me a pregnancy test, and it was positive. She called my social worker, and John Anderson was arrested. I had to go back to a foster home when I was three months pregnant. No one would foster me, because I was having a baby, so I had to stay there for the rest of my pregnancy. When I was close to giving birth, my social worker put me into contact with the Pattersons. She told me that I wasn't fit to be a mother, and that I should give my baby up for adoption. I didn't want to, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew she was right. I was sixteen years old; I had no income, no place to live, no family. I wasn't a fit mother. A few weeks later, I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen, and I thought very seriously about sneaking out of the hospital and keeping you; but then I reminded myself that no matter how much I loved you, I couldn't take care of you. So I signed the papers and gave you away. But not before I named you. I named you after my mother, because my mother was beautiful and so were you."

Christine was in tears at this point. Many things from the story made her upset, but more than anything, she felt guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. That- that was not what I was expecting." She wiped her tears and continued. "I understand now. I understand why you didn't keep me."

Brennan took her hand and stroked her thumb over it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to wait for the right time."

Christine was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "How can you even look at me?" She asked. "How can you look at me with compassion and love when I'm _his_ baby? He _made_ you have me. How can you even stand to look at my face?" She asked with despair evident in her voice.

Brennan looked at her daughter with disbelief. Had she really just said what she thought she said? Did her daughter just ask how she can stand to look at her face?

"Christine, I think you've misunderstood me." She said.

"_No._ I understood you perfectly. My father raped you and forced you to have me!" She nearly yelled, with tears escaping her eyes.

Something in Brennan snaps hearing this. "He is _not_ your father!" She says deliberately through clenched teeth.

"Then who is?! Do I just not have one?! Because I would rather be fatherless than have a rapist for a father!" She said, breaking down completely.

Brennan let a few tears slip out of her eyes as well, before reaching out for her daughter. Christine shrugged her away, and got up from the table, walking quickly back into her room.

"Christine, wait!" Brennan pleaded, willing her to come back.

But she did not. She simply closed the door behind her.

Brennan covered her face with her hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 11! Yes very angsty, but I promise chapter 12 will be on the fluffy side! And I hope none of you think that Christine's reaction was over the top. I tried to make it as accurate as possible! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's chapter 12!

* * *

Booth walked back into Brennan's apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Bones, I'm back." He called out.

When he didn't get an answer, he tried again. "Bones?" Nothing.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that she was staring at the table, blankly. "Bones?" He asked again. "What's wrong, baby?"

She looked up at him, but didn't say anything. He sat down and took her hand. "What happened?" He asked.

She blinked and a tear fell out of her eye. "I… I told Christine the truth today; about why I gave her away. I left nothing out. I told her everything. She… she was so upset." She shook her head. "She begged me to tell her, but shouldn't have told her everything. She's just a kid. She wasn't ready."

Booth took in the information and stroked her hand. "Bones, how did you react when your parents disappeared?" He asked.

She flashed back to the distant memory and answered. "I told my brother to never talk to me again, and locked myself in my room until a social worker forced me out."

"Exactly." He said soothingly. "And you were the same age. When you're fifteen, and your life changes, it's hard. You know that from experience."

"Booth, this is different. I knew my parents loved me, even though they disappeared. She just found out that her biological father was a rapist and a pedophile. I was angry and confused, but I knew that they loved me."

Booth cupped her face and said, "She knows that you love her."

Brennan had not considered that piece of information, but shook her head. "You should have seen the pain in her eyes. She doesn't want to be around me. I've had her for one day and I've already caused her so much pain."

"Bones, we're going in circles here. Just give her time. She'll come around. You did." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah?" He asked

Booth nodded.

"Mommy?" Kasey whispered quietly, appearing in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie. Did you get a little more sleep?" Brennan asked.

Kasey nodded and smiled. "I not have no bad dweams neiver!" She said proudly.

Brennan held her arms out and brought Kasey into her lap. "That's great, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Fanks" She said.

"How about we go get you dressed for the day?" She said.

Kasey nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We should go to da pawk!" She said.

Brennan chuckled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

After Kasey was dressed, she and Brennan walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, don't you look pretty!" Booth said, crouching down to Kasey.

She smiled shyly. "Dis is my favwit dwess."

She smiled back and said, "Well how would you like to show off that beautiful dress to everyone at the park?" He asked. "You and I can go now and mommy and Christine can meet us later?"

Brennan looked at Booth and said, "You don't have to do that, Booth. I don't want you to feel ob-"

Booth waved her off and said, "I don't mind, and I'd love to spend time with Kasey. Plus this will give you time to talk to Christine."

"What do you say sweetheart? You wanna go to the park?" Booth asked.

She nodded excitedly, and swayed back and forth, grabbing the sides of her dress.

* * *

Arriving at the park, Booth walked over to the playground. "So, what do you wanna do first?" He asked, holding her hand.

"Swings!" She said skipping beside him.

"Swings it is…"

* * *

Back at her apartment, Brennan prepared to face her daughter. She stood outside her door, rehearsing what to say. When she couldn't bare it anymore, she knocked softly on the door. "Christine?" She said, but heard nothing. "Christine, I know you're upset, but could we talk?" She tried again, but still nothing. "Christine, I'm going to come in, okay?" When she heard nothing again, she slowly opened the door. She saw her daughter sitting up in her bed, and reading a book; one of her books. She looked up from her book to her mother.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Hi." Brennan replied. "Could I sit down?"

Christine nodded and shut her book. "Sure. It's your house. Your bed. You can do what you want." She said.

Brennan sat down and looked at her daughter. "It's your house too, now, you know?"

Christine shook her head. "I'm not sure if I should stay here."

Brennan took in a breath and resisted the urge to freak out. "Why?" She asked. "Are you unhappy? Tell me what you're unhappy about, and I will do my best to fix it."

"It's not that. You are wonderful, and your house is beautiful. I've never been in a better environment in my whole life, but… I can't stand feeling this guilt."

Brennan looked confused. "Guilt about what?"

"You… when you got pregnant with me… you didn't have a choice. You had to have me. And now… now that you can take care of me, you feel this obligation. I can't stay here knowing that I'm an accidental obligation." She said, not looking at her mother.

"_Christine_." Brennan scolded. "You are _not_ an obligation. Were you not listening to me earlier? I _wanted_ you. I _always_ wanted you."

"But I don't understand why! Why do you want me?! I was conceived during _rape!_ How could you possibly want a daughter who shares the same genes as the man who raped you?!"

Brennan took her daughter's head in her hands, and spoke clearly. "Who's sperm hit who's egg does not determine whether I love you or not. You are my daughter. _Mine_. Not his. Genetics do not matter. You are mine, and I will love you. Not out of obligation, but out of instinct. I can't stop loving you if I tried."

Christine had tears all over her face, and they were spilling onto her mother's hands. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

Brennan nodded. "I swear to you that I mean every word that I say. Please believe me, sweetheart. I know that you've been lied to multiple times in your life, and you don't trust easily; but I promise that if you give me a chance, then I'll prove it to you." Brennan said, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks.

Christine looked at her mother and saw undeniable truth in her eyes. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "I don't understand your rationale for loving me, but I'm glad you do. I love you, mom."

Brennan rubbed her back and said, "And I love you. Always."

* * *

Back at the park, Booth was pushing Kasey's swing. "Higher!" She said, giggling uncontrollably.

"Any higher and you'll be flying!" He said

She squealed and urged him on, "Higher! I wanna fwyy!"

He laughed and went a bit higher. "Alright. This is as high as it gets!" He warned.

After a few more minutes, he eased her down.

"Was that fun, princess?" He asked, and she nodded.

She gave him a puzzled look and he said, "What is it?" He asked

"Is you my new daddy?" She asked.

He was taken aback by her blunt words, but didn't show it in his voice, or face. He looked at her curiously and said, "What do you think?" He asked.

She looked at him up and down and said, "Well, Docka Bwennans my now mommy, and, I not have a new daddy yet. Yous real nice to me. I fink you'd be a good daddy."

He smiled and picked her up from the swing. "Would you like me to be your new daddy?" He asked, putting her on his hip. She nodded sweetly.

"Then, yes. I'm your new daddy. " He said, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy!" She said.

"I love you to princess." He said, setting her down in the grass. "But you better run."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because…" He got an evil grin on his face. "… daddy's gonna get ya!"

Kasey squealed loudly, and ran through the grass. "Daddy! Daddy!"

The sound of Kasey screaming daddy, he realized something. She was calling _him_ daddy. Of course he had heard his son say it many times, but hearing it from a sweet little girl was different. His heart expanded, as he chased his new found daughter through the tall grass. And just like that, another girl had him wrapped right around her little finger.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Brennan and Christine exited the car and walked towards the bench that Booth and Kasey were sitting on.

"This park is very beautiful." Christine mentioned.

"Yes I agree. Booth and I bring his son, Parker, here sometimes." Brennan said.

"Booth has a son?" Christine asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes. He does. His name is Parker. He's six." He explained.

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know."

* * *

Booth, tickling the small, giggling girl in his lap, looked up and noticed that Brennan and Christine were walking towards them.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey. You guys having fun?" Christine asked.

"Chrissy!" Kasey yelled. "This pawk real fun! Come on da swide wiff me!" He said, pulling on Christine's arm.

Christine looked up at her mother and Brennan nodded. "Go ahead. We'll be right here."

They both nodded and walked towards the slide. Brennan sat down beside Booth and smiled. "I'm guessing that Kasey likes the park?"

Booth chuckled. "That is a definite yes." His smiled faded after a few seconds and he changed subjects. "How did your talk with Christine go?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly.

Brennan sighed. "She is very confused. She has all of those hormones that you get with being a teenager, and the emotions that I've evoked from the information about her father has only made her emotional instability even more unstable. However, I believe that she will be alright. She just doesn't understand yet."

Booth took his partners hand and squeezed it. "She will. One day she'll understand all of the things that you're trying to tell her. But for right now, just let her be a confused, emotional, teenager. I doubt that with being in foster homes, and with Kasey around, she has ever gotten the chance to be a _real_ teenager."

Something clicked in Brennan and she looked up. "I would like to change that starting today."

"How?" Booth asked.

Brennan thought for a moment before a smile formed on her face. "Why don't we all go shopping?" She said in a begging tone.

Booth looked skeptical and said, "You like shopping?" He asked, as if not believing it.

"Absolutly." She confirmed. "I may seem like a plain scientist, but as you can see through my diverse outfits, I am an avid shopper. Angela and I go all the time."

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we're going shopping."

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth on the cheek. "Are you okay with that? You don't have to come of you don't want to."

Booth shook his head. "I'd do anything for you three. That includes going on a shopping spree, and holding you bags." He said rolling his eyes.

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "I love you." She said.

He smiled back. "I love you, too baby. Plus, I can watch Kasey while you guys shop."

Brennan nodded but gave him a funny look. "You seem to want to spend a lot of time with her. Don't tell me. You're wrapped around her little toe aren't you?"

Booth looked down at their clasped hands in his lap and smiled. "It's finger, and yeah…" He paused.

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan pushed.

"She called me daddy today." He said, almost self-consciously. "Is that… I mean are you okay with that? Because I already told her that I'm her new daddy, and I know I should have discussed it with you first, but-"

Brennan cut him off with a kiss. All of his worry drained in the kiss, and when they parted, he was wearing a crooked grin. "I guess it's okay, then?"

Brennan nodded. "It's perfectly fine, Booth. I am actually very happy about that. Now she won't have the life that I had. She will have a father. I know you, Booth. I know you'll love as if she was your own. I know you'll love her just like you love Parker. I know it won't be any different. You love her. I can see it." She said smiling.

He nodded. "I really do. It's crazy, because I've only known her for 24 hours; but I really do."

"Me too." Brennan admitted.

"I know." Booth said a bit smugly.

Brennan nodded with a twinkle of disappointment in her eyes, and he knew exactly what the disappointment was from.

"Bones, I love Christine too. I know I haven't voiced it, and I haven't talked to her much, but I do. I just… I need her to be the one that comes to me. I need her to need me first, so I know that I'm not overstepping my bounds. She's a teenager, and I'm a stranger to her. I'm giving her time, but I do love her. I love all three of you so much. Please don't doubt that." He said in a pleading tone.

Brennan's eyes were glossy and full of emotion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Booth, you have no idea what it means to hear you say that. You are a wonderful man. Absolutely wonderful."

He hugged her back and smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

"Chrissy, catch me okay?!" Kasey yelled from the top of the slide.

"I will! Come on!"

Kasey slid down the slide, screaming, and when she reached the bottom, Christine was there; just like she said she would be.

"Again! Again!" Kasey cheered.

"Oh, I don't think so K-Bug. You've already gone ten times. I don't want you getting sick." Christine said. "Why don't we go play on the merry-go-round?"

Kasey nodded happily, and asked, "Should us ivvite mommy and daddy to come?"

Christine stopped and looked at Kasey. "Mommy and daddy?"

Kasey nodded. "Les go back to da bench and ask dem."

"Hold on, Kasey." Christine tried to think of a way to ask the little girl the question, without confusing her. "Kasey, when did mommy and daddy _become_ mommy and daddy?"

Kasey shrugged her shoulders. "Las night and dis mowning."

Christine cocked her head to the side. "Are you glad that they are your new mommy and daddy?"

Kasey nodded vehemently. "Theys da best ones ever."

Christine smiled. "That's good, K-Bug. That's really good."

About forty five minutes later, both girls emerged from the playground.

* * *

"Done already?" Booth asked.

Christine nodded. "I think Kasey is getting a little tired."

Kasey let go of her hand and crawled up onto her daddy's lap. "I tired daddy." She said, already nodding off.

Brennan chuckled. "Well we can go back to the apartment, and rest a little, get some lunch, and then I was thinking we could all go on a shopping spree?" She asked Christine.

Christine's eyes went wide. "A shopping spree? Like… like…"

"Like shopping until you're too tired to shop anymore." Brennan added.

"REALLY?!" Christine yelled. "No seriously. Are you joking?!"

Brennan looked confused. "No. I am quite serious. Why? Does shopping sound unappealing to you?"

Christine shook her head. "No absolutely not. I've just never been on a real shopping spree before! I can't wait!"

Brennan felt a twinge of guilt, but buried in within her and smiled. "Let's get going then."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, short chapter, but it made sense to end there. Let me know how I did!


	14. Chapter 14

When the gang arrived at the mall, Christine was by far the most excited.

"What kind of stores do they have here? Do they have a Forever 21? Body Central? How about American Eagle?" Christine was talking a mile a minute and the adults looked amused. Kasey, however, looked confused.

Kasey, who was being held by Booth, looked to him and asked, "What's wrong wif her?"

Booth chuckled at the little girl, knowing that when the time came, she would act the exact same way.

"She's just excited." He said.

"Why?" She urged on.

"Because she's getting new clothes." He said, not really understanding the excitement himself.

Kasey scrunched her face up, and gave Booth a funny look. "Dats it? Why she so essited about clothes?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later." He said, switching her to his other hip.

Brennan noticed and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "You just look like such a dad."

He smiled and said, "That's because I am."

She nodded and took his free hand. "You are correct."

* * *

Their first stop was Body Central, and while Christine was excited about the shopping trip, she had missed Brennan's point about "shopping 'till you drop".

"Wait.? We actually buy clothes? I… I just thought going on a shopping spree was to try on different things to see what they looked like?" She said.

Brennan shook her head. "That is absolutely cruel. I wouldn't take you to the mall and not let you buy anything. That is the reason we are here; to buy things." She said.

"But clothes are so expensive here." She said guiltily.

"And I am very wealthy. Trust me, there is no problem with you getting clothes from here, or anywhere you want for that matter." Brennan confirmed.

"Really?" Christine asked.

Brennan nodded reassuringly. "Let me spoil you, sweetheart. You deserve it."

Christine smiled. "Alright."

* * *

Outside of the store, Booth sat on a bench with Kasey on his lap.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

She changed her focus to the children's clothing store next door, and then looked back at Booth.

"Is Chrissy onwy getting clothes today?" She asked.

Booth followed Kasey's gaze to the children's store. "Do you want some clothes, princess?" He asked.

"Pwease? Dis dwess fit me, but my over ones not. Deys too small." She said in a pleading tone.

Booth closed his eyes in guilt. "Of course, sweetheart. Daddy's sorry. He should have asked you if you wanted new clothes.

"I not get a lot. Only a little bit. I pwomise. She said.

"No sweetheart. You're not getting a little bit. You're gonna get a lot, okay? You're gonna get however much you want." He said.

Kasey's eyes went wide as she looked at her father. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Anything for Daddy's princess."

Kasey giggled and hugged her daddy's neck. "Fanks Daddy."

Booth pulled out his phone and sent his partner a text before taking his daughter next door.

_New Message From: Booth_

_Hey baby. Kasey said that she wanted some new clothes, so we're right next door._

Brennan sighed as she felt the same guilt at her partner that they hadn't even asked Kasey if she wanted new clothes. She quickly texted back and turned her head back to Christine. She had on a very cute dress and a pair of heels.

"How does this look?" She asked her mother.

Brennan smiled, and tears came to her eyes. Her daughter was so beautiful, and grown up. She looked so mature. Brennan was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness and sadness, all at the same time. She had a smile on her face, but tears we coming down.

"Mom?" Christine asked, walking over to her.

"You look absolutely beautiful. So grown up." She said in awe.

Christine smiled. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you like the dress."

"No." Brennan said.

Christine looked at Brennan with confusion. "You don't like it?"

"No. The dress is pretty, but you; you are beautiful. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I just can't believe how grown up you are." She said, taking her daughter's hand.

Christine looked at her mother crying, and squeezed her hand. "Don't cry, mom. You're gonna make me cry!"

Brennan laughed and hugged her daughter. I'm sorry; I just love you so much. I've missed so much of your life, and I don't want to miss a second more of it." She said.

Christine smiled and hugged her mother back. "You don't have to. I'm right here, mom."

* * *

In the store next door, Booth and Kasey were going into the changing room. She had picked out numerous amounts of clothing, and he couldn't wait to see how cute she looked in them.

"Okay princess, do you need help undressing?" He asked.

She nodded reluctantly, and did not meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

She looked up at her dad with tears welling in her eyes. "Is-s is you g-gonna t-touch me?" She asked, stuttering with every word.

"What do you mean, princess?" He asked, crouching down to her.

"Is you gonna touch me l-like my last daddy did?" She asked.

Realization dawned upon him, and his face went slack. His jaw clenched and his eye twitched.

"Where did your old daddy touch you, sweetheart?" He asked.

Her cheeks turned red, and he could tell she was embarrassed. Finally she pointed to her privates and looked down at the floor.

"Did he just touch you? Or did he do more?" He asked anger clear in his voice.

She nodded. "It hurted a lot. Please don do dat, daddy.  
I not like it. Is scawy, and it make me hurt down deyer." She said, pointing to her privates again.

He felt bile rising in his throat, the thought of his newfound daughter being touched in such a manner. It made him absolutely sick.

"Baby, I will _never, ever_ touch you like that. That man wasn't your daddy. He was a very bad man, and I want you to promise me that if anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ ever touches you like that, you tell daddy, okay? Promise me." He urged.

"I promise, daddy." Kasey said vehemently.

"Good. I love you, princess. I'm gonna get mommy to come help you try some stuff on, okay?" He said.

Kasey nodded. Booth pulled out his cell and pressed the first speed dial.

"Booth?" Brennan answered.

"Bones, I need you to come over to the store that Kasey and I are in." He said, not hiding the concern in his voice.

"What's wrong? Is Kasey okay?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"She's fine, but will you come help her try some clothes on?" He asked, pleadingly.

"I'll be there in a few seconds." She said, and then hung up.

"Christine, here is $500. I'm going to go over to the children's store for a moment. Will you be okay to shop by yourself for a few minutes?" She asked.

"F-five. Hundred. Dollars?" She asked in total shock.

Brennan nodded. "If you need more, just wait until I get back, okay?"

Christine nodded absent mindedly, and watched her mother exit the store.

* * *

"Booth, what's wrong? Why did you sound so scared on the phone?" Brennan asked.

"It isn't something we about now. I promise that I'll tell you later, but, for now, will you help Kasey try on her clothes?" He asked.

Brennan looked reluctant, but conceded. "Yes."

"Okay. I'll go check on Christine." He said, giving her a quick kiss in the cheek.

* * *

Booth walked into Body Central, and noticed that Christine was talking to a man who looked to be at least twenty. He also noticed that the man was catching glances at her bottom and intentionally flirting with her His blood boiled. He picked up something random on a rack, walked over to where they were, and smiled at Christine.

"Hey, Chrissy. I found something you might like. Why don't you go try it on?" He urged.

She gave him a weird look, but took the article of clothing and went to the dressing rooms. The man that was flirting with Christine looked up at the much taller Booth and gulped.

Booth subtly opened his jacket and flashed his badge. "Listen… Danny." He said looking at his name tag. "I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into. You see, that beautiful, _fifteen_ year old girl over there: that's my daughter. And I don't appreciate you looking at her like she's a piece of meat. She deserves much more respect than a tool like you will ever give. So I'm going to give you an out. I'd suggest you'd take it, because the alternative won't be pleasant for you. You are to go back to your job and not speak to my daughter, unless she speaks to you first. And even then, only for questions about the clothes in this store. Understood?"

The man nodded quickly. "Good. And in case you get any ideas, you should know…" Booth opened his jacket lapel and flashed his gun to the young man. "… I'm a trained sniper. It'd be wise not to make me upset."

The man looked as if he were about to cry, and ran away, mumbling sorry as he ran.

Booth smiled and turned to the dressing room that Christine had already come out of. Her facial expression was familiar. He had seen it on her mother many times. She was fuming mad.

"Who do you think you are?" She said; voice icy. Booth cringed.

"Christine…" He tried, but she wasn't having it.

"That man was trying to help me pick out some clothes. On what planet does that mean he is a threat to me? He was being _nice_." She said, her words dripping venom.

"I'm-" He tried again.

"_No."_ She said through gritted teeth. "You are _not _my father. I know who my father is, and he is _not_ you. You're my mom's boyfriend. That is it. Don't act like it's anything more."

And with that she went to the checkout line with her new outfits.

"Christine, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that." He said, following her.

"Just please leave me alone." She said, not looking at him.

Booth wanted to make it right, but couldn't, so he did what she wanted, and left her alone.

* * *

After the day of shopping was over, the gang headed back to Brennan's apartment. Christine had not said a word since they had left the mall, and the guilt was weighing down on Booth like a heavy coat. As soon as they got home, Christine went to her room. Booth sighed and sat on the couch, head in hands.

Brennan saw what had just happened and looked down at Kasey. "Sweetheart, why don't you go and set your clothes in your room and get ready for bed?"

Kasey nodded and disappeared into her room.

"Booth? What happened between you and Christine at the mall? I know something happened." Brennan said, sitting down beside Booth.

He looked over to her and shook his head. "There was a guy. An _older_ guy, maybe twenty, hitting on her. I asked her to go try something on, and talked to the guy." He paused.

"Go on…" Brennan said.

"Well, I told him that she was my daughter, and that she was fifteen, and that he should never talk to him again. I told him if I ever saw him talk to her like that again, that I would use my sniper training." He said, ashamed of his behavior. "But it just made me so mad, Bones. He was looking at her like he was going to eat her for dinner. That's not how you look at a woman."

"I agree." She said simply.

"You do?" Booth asked in shock.

"Yes, and if I had heard him talking and looking at her like that, then I would have done the same thing." She said.

Booth looked at her for a moment before he looked away. "But she was so mad. She told me that I was not in any way, shape, or form, her father, and she told me that she can take care of herself."

Brennan patted Booth's leg and said soothingly, "Booth, Christine is a teenager. You said it yourself. She's fifteen years old, and she's trying to figure the world out. You stood in her way of figuring it out on her own today, and that's why she became rebellious. Don't worry. She'll come to you when she's ready. Just like you said."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "Thanks, Bones." He said.

She squeezed it once and then stood up. "I'm gonna go get Kasey ready for bed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brennan reemerged from Kasey's bedroom. "Hey. I'm going to get ready for bed, you coming?" She asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay up for a while." He said.

"Okay, but tomorrow we need to talk about what made you so upset in the children's store, okay?" She said.

Booth's blood began to boil again, and his jaw clenched tightly. He had forgotten for a short period of about his and his daughter's conversation earlier that day. He wanted to talk about it then, but it was late, and he could tell that Brennan was tired, so he simply nodded.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Baby." He said back.

He watched her close the bedroom door behind her, and he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Yes, angst is terrible, but it's also what makes stories interesting! So just give me a little time, and it will all be fluffy once more! Hugs and Kisses! – Mary

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews! They are awesome!

It was a little past midnight, and Booth was still awake. He was in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate, when he heard footsteps. He looked over to the kitchen entrance and saw Christine staring back at him.

"Christine..." He said reluctantly.

"Hi." She said.

There was an awkward pause, and he returned his focus back to the hot chocolate. "You want some?" He asked. She nodded and sat down at the table.

When it was done, he poured the hot chocolate into two cups and set them on the table.

"Here you go." He said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Thanks." She said.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither willing to break the silence, but Booth finally gave in. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered.

"That makes two of us." He said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

There was another moment of silence, and they both knew what they had to talk about.

Christine suddenly looked up at Booth and said, "I'm sorry."

Booth shook his head quickly. "No I'm sorry. I over reacted today. It wasn't my place, and I apologize for overstepping my boundaries."

"It was actually me who overacted. You were just trying to protect me. And… It's just that, well I've never had someone to do that for me. In the foster system, it was just me. And I was usually the one protecting other kids. I grew up fast because I had to. And now, you were trying to protect me from someone… it just made me feel like I'm not in control of my own life anymore."

He nodded. "That wasn't my intention. I just saw the way that he was looking at you, and… well it made me so upset. I really care about you, Christine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean all of the stuff I said. You've been so nice to me. I feel like a bitch." She said.

Booth gasped, feigning disapproval. "Christine Elizabeth, did you just say the B word?"

She giggled and nodded. "Sorry, it just slipped out."

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't." He said, whispering the words to her as if they were secret.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Booth's smile faded, as the conversation grew serious again. "Look, I know you're not the typical fifteen year old, and I'll try to remind myself of that the next I time I start to intervene in something that I shouldn't. But I need you to know that you're not alone anymore. You don't have to do everything by yourself. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And I know that you've probably heard that so many times before now, but I promise you that I'm telling the truth."

She smiled at him. "I believe you."

He looked surprised at her answer, and said, "Really?"

"I can tell when people are lying. It's just a skill that you pick up in the system. Once you figure out who is lying and who is telling the truth, it saves a lot of heart ache." She said.

He smiled. "So I passed the test?"

She nodded. "And I'm sorry I said you were nothing more than my mom's boyfriend. My mom told me that you're the one who found me. Nobody has ever tried that hard to help me before. I'm really grateful."

He saw that she was restraining herself from hugging him and leaned over to her. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Listen, I know that you know who your biological father is, and I'm sorry that that man gets the pleasure of passing on his genetics to such a wonderful, and beautiful young woman, but if you want… I mean I can… how do I say this?"

"Are you asking me if I want you to be my dad? You know, not biologically, but in every other sense of the word?" She asked.

He simply nodded.

"Can I… can I think about it. I mean this is a lot to take in. I mean in the course of four days I've found out that my mother is a famous person; my father was a rapist and pedophile, and now this? I just need some time to process"

He nodded in understanding. "Time I can give. You take as much time as you need, but remember, you are very special to me, Christine. I love your mom, and I love that we found you. You are so much like your mother in ways you don't even know. And you're different than your mother in other ways. Your whole personality and aura; it makes me smile. So I want you to know that I'm not just doing this because of your mom. I'm doing it because of you."

"Wow." She said.

"What?"

"You are probably the most caring and open hearted man I've ever met in my entire life. You just opened you heart up to me and Kasey, and you already have a son? That takes major heart. I bet you make my mom really happy." She said with a bit of jealousy, hoping that she'd fine someone like him one day.

"I do my best." He said modestly.

"Well, your best is far better than others." She said.

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you think so. "

She drank the last of her hot chocolate and stood up. "I think I can go to sleep now that we've cleared the air."

"Me too." Booth agreed. "I hope you sleep well, kiddo."

"Goodnight…Dad." She said before quickly retreading to her room.

A/N: See! I told you that the angst would only last for a while! Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm, Back! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but we just started a new semester at my school, and I had school soccer tryouts last week. But the good news is that I made varsity soccer, so yay for me! But I hope you will like this chapter! XOXO- Mary

* * *

Booth's alarm went off at 5:30, and he groaned. Rolling over to turn it off, he noticed that there was a small body in his way. He opened his eyes and saw Kasey's sleeping figure curled into him. He reached over to her and turned the alarm off. Looking back down at her, he tucked a piece of hair out of her face. She looked so innocent and beautiful. It made his stomach clench that some selfish, twisted bastard had taken that innocence from her. He decided it then. He would find that man. And if he was in jail, he would visit him, and let him know a few things. If he was not in jail… he wouldn't think about that now. He quietly snuck out of the bed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Seeing that there were sparse choices, Booth decided to go to the store.

He wrote a quick note and walked back into Brennan's bedroom. He placed the note on the bed and gave her a quick kiss before changing quickly and heading out the door.

* * *

At 6:30, Kasey woke up and looked around. She remembered having a nightmare and coming to sleep with her mommy and daddy. She was proud of herself because she didn't pee in the bed, even though she was afraid. She looked on the bed and noticed that her daddy wasn't there. She crawled over to her mommy and shook her lightly.

"Mommy?" She said quietly.

Brennan stirred a bit and mumbled, and Kasey tried again. "Mommy?"

Brennan opened her eyes this time and smiled at her daughter. "Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Well, I haded a scewy dweam, but I not pee in da bed. Is you pwoud of me?"

Brennan nodded. "I'm very proud, baby." Brennan looked around the room for Booth, and said, "Do you know where your daddy is?"

Kasey shook her head. "No das why I woked you up, Mommy."

Brennan got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Booth?" She called out. No response.

"Hmm." She said as she walked out into the living room. "Booth?" She called again. No response.

Kasey followed her mother into the living room and tapped her leg. "Mommy, did daddy leave?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Honey." She said.

Kasey's eyes filled with unshed tears, and she began breathing heavily. "Bring him back, mommy. Bring him back! Bring him back! Bring him back! Bring him back!" She began screaming uncontrollably.

"Baby, it's okay, he's coming back. He probably just went for a walk or something."

"You lie, mommy! All my over mommies said dat too, but dey never come back! Bring him back, mommy! Bring daddy back!" She screamed, tears coming down her flushed face.

"Baby, I promise you. He's coming back." She picked up the sobbong child and walked into her bedroom. There she noticed the note he had left by his pillow. She read it quickly and looked back to her daughter.

"It's okay, Daddy left us a note. He said he went to the grocery store." Brennan said, trying to calm down her worried daughter.

"pwomise me, mommy. Pwomise he'll come back." She said.

"I _promise_ sweetheart. Daddy loves you. He wouldn't ever leave you. He wouldn't leave us."

Just then, the girls heard the key turn in the lock and the door opened.

"Daddy?" Kasey said, kicking down from her mother and walking towards the door.

When she turned the corner she saw her daddy with a few groceries in his hands as her shut the door.

"DADDY!" She said, running to him.

"Hey prince- oh!"

She launched herself into his arms, causing him to drop the groceries and grab onto her. He picked her up and she buried her sobbing head into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked, stroking her back.

"I not know where you was, daddy. I fought you weft." She wept into his neck.

He sighed, realizing what he'd done. "Oh, princess, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just went to the grocery store, and I left a note." He said.

"All my daddies say dat. Day say dey gonna come back but dey not come back. But yous my favrit daddy. I not want you to leave ever." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes.

He wiped the tears away from her cheek and snuggled her into his body. "I'm sorry, princess. I promise that I'll always come back. Do you trust daddy?" He asked.

She nodded silently and curled into his much larger frame. "I wuv you, daddy." She said.

"I love you too, princess. I'll always love you. Remember that." He said.

Brennan appeared from the bedroom and walked over to the two. "Hey, Booth." She said, coming to pick the groceries up that he'd dropped.

"Bones, you saw the note that I left, right? I wouldn't just leave without telling you guys." He said.

"I know. We saw it. Kasey was just a little skeptical." She said.

"I think I really scared her. I didn't mean to. I just assumed she'd be okay." He said guiltily.

Brennan nodded. "I also assumed. But now we know. We have to be clearer with her." She said.

"Bones, I still need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Okay. Kasey?" She said, pulling the girl out of her father's arms. "Why don't you go play in your room for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Is daddy gonna leave again?" She asked, fearfully.

"No, sweetheart. Daddy and I just need to talk for a few minutes. I'll come get you when we're done, okay?"

Kasey nodded, and Brennan set her on the floor. "Okay, but juss a few minus, right?"

Brennan nodded. "Just a few minutes."

* * *

When the groceries were put away, Booth and Brennan retired on the couch. "So what is it that you need to talk to be about, Booth?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed. "This isn't easy to say, but I think… I think Kasey was sexually abused before she came to stay with us."

Brennan did not look surprised. She simply nodded. "I know." She said.

"You do?" Booth asked, shocked.

She nodded again. "The first night, when she peed in her bed, she told me that she started doing it when her 'old daddy' did things to her. She told me what he did, to the best of her ability. I looked into her file and looked up the man. His name was George Ratcliff. He is in a prison in Georgia for the next 50 years." She said.

Booth was quiet for a moment, taking the information in, before he spoke.

"That makes me sick. What kind of man does that to a little girl that is supposed to be his daughter?" He shuddered at the images in his head. "I'm glad my father never had any girls. There's no telling what he would have done." He said grimly.

Brennan nodded, silently agreeing to how horrible the situation was.

"I want to find him, Bones. I want to kill him." He said.

"I know. But you won't, because he is in prison and serving his time. You can't kill a man who is already paying for what he did." She said.

"Are you saying that 50 years in prison is enough punishment for the man who raped our daughter, Bones?"

"No, I-"

"Because he will never pay enough. His life is not worthy of this earth. It's a waste of life; a waste of skin; a waste of breath." He said through clenched teeth.

"Booth, do you hear what you are saying?" Brennan asked incredulously. "Your beliefs tell you that God made everyone for a purpose, and that sin is sin. How can you say that this man deserves to die for what he did, when you've killed so many people? You've told me yourself. Sin is sin." She said.

He looked as if she'd stabbed him in the chest. His face fell, and she knew that she'd said the wrong thing. "Bones… did you just tell me that George Ratcliff and I are the same?" He asked.

"No… I"

"You did. You just told me that I couldn't judge him for _raping_ our four-year-old daughter, because I've killed people for this country, and for the safety of others, and for you. Bones, that's not the same thing. I can't believe you don't see that." He said.

"Booth, I do see that. I don't agree that sin is sin. I agree that you are a much better man than he is for many different reasons. But, Booth, you were losing your faith there for a few minutes. You were saying things that contradict your catholic beliefs. I was just trying to help you keep your faith. It's a nice thing to have when there's nothing else to rely on. I'm sorry if I offended you, Booth. It wasn't my intention." She said, looking down into her lap.

"So you're saying that you were trying to help me keep my faith?" He asked.

She nodded silently.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You don't even believe in God, but you know that it's important to me, so you tried to help me. Bones, that takes a lot of heart." He said.

"It is very important to you. And I know what it is like to not have faith in anything, and to be at the lowest point in your life. I know what it's like to lose everything you've ever believed in. I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to believe in your God, because I love the person that you are because of your beliefs. You are a very good man, Booth." She said.

He hugged her tighter and kissed her head. "You make me a better man."

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to end it there. Again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated, but last week was so hectic for me. I just couldn't find the time! But I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews my story! I'm glad you guys like it! Thank so much for sticking with it! XOXO- Mary

* * *

"Booth, we have to tell everyone about the girls soon. Angela has been calling me nonstop for the past three days wanting to know why I haven't been at work. I think we should invite them over tonight." Brennan said, through the shower curtain. Booth, who was brushing his teeth answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Sure, Bones. That sounds like a great idea. You want me to call everyone?" He asked.

"No, I can do that. Can you let the girls know while I get ready?" She asked, turning off the water and pushing the curtain open.

"Yeah, I can do…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her wet, naked body through the steam of the shower. He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. "Wow."

"What is it, Booth?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He didn't answer. Instead he simply stared at her, taking in her appearance. Goose bumps were appearing all over her body, and her nipples were hardening to the cool air. "Booth?" She said again.

He walked over to her and kissed her hard, pulling her out of the shower. She was surprised by the kiss, but returned it with equal gusto. Booth pulled her body flush to his, and she gasped into his mouth. He turned her body and sat her on the counter top, and placed himself in between her legs. He kissed her again, just as passionately as he did before, and grabbed her hips. Brennan gasped again, louder this time, and Booth stopped.

He looked at her and saw shock and lust on her face.

When he realized what he'd done, he stepped back quickly and grabbed a towel. "God, Bones, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just… it's the first time that I'd seen you, and I mean _really_ seen you naked, and you're just so beautiful. I'm sorry." He said, wrapping the towel around her body.

Brennan chuckled. "It's okay. I wasn't complaining." She said, drying her legs with the towel.

"I want you to tell me if I'm ever being too rough, or too spontaneous, okay?" He said.

"You weren't too rough. I liked it a lot… I was just caught off guard. I didn't mean to gasp as if you were scaring me… it's just…" She stopped.

"What is it, Bones?"

"Booth, I haven't had sexual intercourse with anyone since…. my foster father even though I don't count our sexual encounters as sex, because he raped me. I've never actually had consensual, real, sex with another person." She said.

"So, you're technically a virgin?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, being a virgin means that you have never had intercourse with anyone, and your hymen is still intact. While it was forced, and not of my own free will, my foster father and I did have intercourse. Plus I had a baby, so my hymen is defiantly not intact."

"But you've never had sex of your own free will?" He asked.

"That is correct. I almost did in college. I went to a party with my roommate because she begged me to go. There was a boy there, and we went up to a room after talking for a while. We started kissing and he took my shirt off. When he saw my scars, he asked about them. He had this look of disgust on his face, and I didn't feel like telling him my life story; so I grabbed my shirt and left. I've been close enough to anyone else in my life to share my past with, and that's why I've never been with a man." She explained.

"Bones… I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry that all of that has happened to you. You are so beautiful and strong, and I promise that when we get to that stage, that I will treat you like a queen. I'll be gentle, and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man." He said, lightly brushing the scars on her rib cage. He brushed his lips over them and she moaned lightly.

"Booth, you should know that I am… very inexperienced with sex. I may present myself to be a very sexual woman, but I'm not. I may not be any good at it…" She said.

Booth rolled his eyes. "That's impossible, Bones. And don't worry. We can go slowly, and I'll walk you through it. And don't worry about not being good. I love you, and it is impossible for you to be bad at making love with someone that you love. Does that make sense?" He asked.

She thought for a moment and looked up to him. "I think so." She said.

He smiled and kissed her while helping her down from the counter. "Good. Now go get ready. We have a party to throw." He said, winking at her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So some of you guys have been asking me why my story was set in season 2, an done of the reason is because the timeline fit better for the age difference between Brennan and Christine. The other reason is going to be revealed in the chapter. By the way, I'm not really sure how old Zack is in season 2, but for the purposes of this fic, I'm going to put him as 21. Let me know if you guys don't like or agree with this. I hope you like it! XOXO- Mary

Booth was in the kitchen, cooking pasta for the guests that were due to arrive within the next hour. Brennan was in the bathroom with her youngest daughter, washing her hair. Christine was in her bathroom straightening her hair and putting on some light makeup for the dinner party they were having. When she was done, she walked into the kitchen to see if her dad needed any help.

"Hey, Dad. You need some help with dinner?" She asked.

"Sure. Can you get out the butter and sour cream please? You look nice by the way. Are you wearing makeup?" He asked, looking at her straight hair and made up face.

"Yeah." She said self-consciously. "Is it too much?" She asked.

Booth smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful." He said.

She smiled shyly and blushed. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He said turning back to his pasta.

"Your friends..." Christine began. "... Will they like me?" She asked.

"Of course, Chrissy. You're a smart, pretty, and sweet young woman. What's not to like?" He said.  
"Thanks dad… I'm- I'm glad I have you." She said.

He smiled at her and said, "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. I know you're nervous about meeting our friends, but I promise they're gonna love you."

"How are you so sure?" She asked.

"Because I do." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She blinked away the tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you too." She said.

He rubbed her back and held her tightly. When they parted, she smiled. "You wanna help me make desert?" He asked.

She nodded quickly and said "what are we making?

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Brennan pulled Kasey out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her.

"Mommy, is your fwends nice?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah, baby. They're really nice. I bet you'll like them a lot." Brennan said, picking her daughter up and taking her to her room.

"Thas good, mommy. I hope dey like me." She said.

Brennan smiled. "They will, baby."

Kasey smiled at her mom and walked over to her dresser.

"Can I pick out a dwess mommy?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure, but let me help."

* * *

When everyone arrived, they went to the living room to chat. Kasey and Christine waited in the kitchen while their mother made her speech.

"Everyone, thank you so much for coming over on such short notice. You are Booth and I's closest friends, and we would like to inform you of a few things. First of all, you should all know that Booth and I are in a relationship."

As soon as the words came from Brennan's lips, Angela screamed, Zack's eyebrows shot up, and both Cam and Hodgins said "Woah!"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, and then back at everyone else.  
Booth decided to chime in. "Yeah, we've been in a relationship for about a week now, but we haven't told you the most important part yet. Girls?"

Both Kasey and Christine walked in nervously holding hands.

"These are our daughters, Christine, and Kasey." Brennan said.  
This time it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"This is Kasey..." Booth said picking the small girl up and placing her on his hip. "She's four."

"And this is Christine." Brennan said, wrapping an arm around her. "And she's fifteen."

"Sweetie..." Angela said in shock. "Can you explain please?"

"Well, this is my daughter, Christine. I had her when I was sixteen, and gave her up for adoption..." Brennan began to explain.

A few minutes later, after Brennan had given everyone a brief explanation, everyone remained in silence, except for Angela. She go up and hugged Christine.

"Hi, Christine. Oh my God, you look just like your mom. I never knew. Brennan why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked.

"It never came up." Brennan said.

Angela rolled her eyes and began talking to Christine. "Well I'm Angela, and I'm like your mom's sister. So if you ever need anything at all, you call Aunt Angie. Got it?" She said.

Christine smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Angela moved on to Kasey, who was hiding in her father's arms. "Hi there, sweetheart. My names Angela, but you can call me Angie."

Kasey looked shyly at Angela and waved her hand.

"Oh, Booth, she looks just like you! She has pretty brown eyes and light brown hair... oh! She's adorable!" She said.

Meanwhile, Brennan was introducing Christine to everyone else.

"Hi, Christine. I'm Jack Hodgins, but you can call me Jack, or Hodgins. It's nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Do you work with my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Sure do. I work with bugs and slime." He said.

"That's awesome!" She said, "I bet you're responsible for time of death in a lot of cases."

Hodgins looked surprised at the girls comment, assuming that she would have been disgusted, but replied, "Yep, how'd you know that?" He asked.

"I've read all of my mom's books. And my major in school is Forensic Science." She said.

"Wow. Well don't worry. You'll fit right in with us, then." He said.

Next was Cam. She stood up smiled at Christine, and shook her hand. "Hello. I'm Camille Saroyan. I also work with your mom and dad. You look very much like your mother; almost identical." She said, looking back and forth between.

Christine smiled shyly and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Saroyan."

"Please, call me Cam." She said.

"Okay, Cam." Christine said, smiling.

Finally, Christine made it to the end of the line and saw Zack Addy.

"Hello Christine. My name is Zack Addy." He didn't offer his hand, but stared at her in a funny way.

"Your Bone structure is very much like your mother's." He said.

She smiled shyly and said, "Thank you."

"What I said was not meant to be a compliment, but merely an observation." He said.

She looked over to her mother and back to Zack and said, "Well, my mother is very beautiful, and if I look like her, then I must be beautiful as well." She said.

"What you have just said is correct, due to the law of syllogism. If your mother is beautiful, then her offspring will be beautiful. If you are her offspring, then you are beautiful." He said.

She blushed, although not really knowing why, and smiled shyly. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment of not, but it sounded like one, so I'm going to say thank you."

"You are welcome, Christine." He said, finally shaking her hand.

Turning back to everyone, the two noticed that everyone was staring.

Christine whispered to Zack, "Why are they all staring at us?" She asked.

"I find that when I talk to a person of the female sex, they tend to stare. I don't know why." He said.

"Hmm." She said. "It's kind of creepy."

"Indeed." He said.

Christine began to feel awkward, and looked at her shoes. Brennan noticed the awkwardness and decided to speak up. "So, who's hungry?" She said. "We're having pasta!"

Everyone mumbled their approval, and headed towards the kitchen. Christine walked towards the kitchen, and looked up at her dad. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she gave him a funny look, but she continued walking.

Zack walked close behind Christine, hoping to get a seat beside the intriguing girl, but was stopped by Booth.

"Why don't you sit beside me, Zack." He said, slapping his back and squeezing his shoulder tightly.

"Why? You never want to interact with me. It's our guy thing." He said, looking towards the kitchen.

"Just go with it." Booth said, shoving him towards the kitchen.

A/N: So Zack is a big reason that this story is set in season two. Let me know if you like it or not! I write for you guys, so if you don't like where I'm going with it, then I'll adjust it. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright guys, so someone informed me that Zack is 25 in season two, but for this story I'm going to move his age down slightly to 21. I hope everyone is okay with that, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

When dinner was finished, Cam was the first person to go. "It was nice meeting you Christine." She said shaking her hand again. "And you too, Kasey." She said crouching down and shaking her hand. Kasey shyly took her hand, but pulled back moments later.

Cam looked to Booth and Brennan and smiled. "Your girls are wonderful."

They both smiled back and Brennan said, "Thank you. We know."

With that, Cam left and the four returned to the living room.

"So Christine, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Angela asked.

"I'm split between forensic anthropology and forensic phycology. I love mom's books, and I want to learn more about her work, but I also love the way that the mind works, and how our thoughts and feelings provoke us to do certain things. It's fascinating."

Hodgins laughed lightly and said, "Uh oh… your mom's not gonna like that."

Christine gave him a confused look and asked, "Why is that?"

"Well, she thinks phycology is a soft science." He said.

"It is a soft science. That doesn't make it any less useful." She argued, looking at her mom.

"You can have your own opinion about phycology. I want you to be happy, and if studying phycology makes you happy, then I want you to study phycology." She said.

Christine smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not sure yet. I could still study anthropology." She said.

"Whatever makes you happy." Brennan said again.

"What about you, Kasey? What do you wanna be?" Angela asked the small girl who was in her father's lap.

"I's already what I wanna be. I's Daddy's pwincess." She said.

Everyone awed and chuckled at her answer and she looked up at her father. "I is your pwicess, right Daddy?" She asked.

"Of course, baby. Always." He said, squeezing her to him.

"Well, I think it's about time to turn in." Hodgins said. "You ready, Zack?" He asked.

Zack didn't respond. "Zack? Earth to Zack?" He tried again.

He finally looked away from Christine, who he was intently staring at, and answered. "Yes?"

"You ready to go?" Hodgins asked again.

"Yes. Are you?" He asked.

Hodgins nodded and stood. "Thanks for having us over. The food was great, and it was nice to meet you two." He said.

"Anytime. I'll see you two at work next week." Brennan said.

"I'll be glad to have you back, Dr. Brennan. Things have been quite hectic since you've been gone." Zack said.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Zack. You're very capable. But I will be back next week." Brennan said, walking them to the door.

"Until next week, Dr. Brennan. It was very nice to meet you and your sister, Christine. Perhaps you can come to the lab sometime, and you can help me out with some limbo cases." Zack said.

"Sure. That sounds great." She said, smiling.

"Alright. Agent Booth." Zack said, extending his hand for Booth.

Booth raised his eyebrow and looked at Zack with a death stare, but he took his hand and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Agent Booth, I believe that you are cutting off my circulation." Zack said, cringing in pain.

Booth grumbled, but let go of his hand.

"I'll see you all next week." Zack said, grabbing his hand.

And with that, Hodgins and Zack left. Booth grumbled again, walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kasey followed, and crawled into his lap.

Back in the kitchen, Brennan, Christine, and Angela all sat at the table.

"Is Dad okay?" Christine asked wordily.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "He just gets very over protective sometimes."

"Of who?" She asked.

"Of you." Both Angela and Brenan said.

"I don't understand." She said.

"I saw the way you looked at Zack. You like him." Angela said.

Christine blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah right!" Angela said. "You know you like him!" She said.

"Okay maybe a little bit." Christine said. "But I don't think he likes me. He seemed very straight forward, and unfeeling." She said.

"That's just Zack. Trust me, that's the way he acts when he's around girls that he likes." Angela said.

Christine smiled shyly. "Really?"

Angela nodded.

Christine looked at her mother. "Mom? What do you think?"

Brennan sighed. "Christine… he is quite a bit older than you. I don't know if it is a good idea." She said.

"I'm not asking permission to date him. I just want to get to know him. Please mom?" She asked with bright begging eyes.

Brennan looked at Angela, and then back to Christine. "I've known Zack for a very long time, and he's like family; but… it isn't just my decision. You have to talk to your dad. If you can convince him to let you then I suppose I'm okay with it."

"Thank you, mommy! Thank you!" Christine said, launching from her seat and hugging her tightly.

Brennan chuckled. "Don't thank me. Go talk to your dad."

* * *

On the ride home, Hodgins and Zack were arguing. "I don't want to go get a drink, Hodgins. We have to go to work tomorrow, and it's already 10:30. Let's go home." Zack said with slight irritation.

"Dude, you better be nice to me. I'm gonna be your only friend by the time Booth's done with you." He said, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Zack said, truly confused.

"Well, you have the hots for his fifteen year old daughter. So I'm assuming tonight was your last meal. It was nice knowing you, man." He said.

"The hots? I don't know what that means." He said.

Hodgins laughed. "You like Christine." He said.

"Yes, she is a very nice girl." Zack agreed.

"But you like her _a lot._" He said, grinning.

"Are you trying to say that I like Christine in an intimate kind of manner?" Zack asked.

"Duh. It was obvious." Hodgines said.

Zack blushed. "It's not like that. I think she is very intriguing. While yes, I do think that she is very beautiful… I… I don't think it would be right. Our age difference is almost six years." He said, almost regretfully.

"Listen, kid. I don't think that I've ever seen you look at a girl the way you looked at Christine. I think you even smiled at her. So I think you should get to know her and see if she likes you, which I'm guessing she does." Hodgins advised.

"But won't Booth kick my ass?" Zack asked.

"Eh... you should probably talk to him before you do anything. Booth's a tough guy, but I think he might be a little understanding, considering you're like family." He said.

"I suppose I should speak with him soon." Zack said reluctantly.

"I'll start writing your will." Hodgins said, laughing.

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed, Booth was still wide awake, thinking about what had ensued the previous night. He was pretending to be paying attention to the T.V when Christine emerged from her room.

"Dad?" Christine said quietly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" She asked fearfully.

He looked up at her and instantly felt guilty. "No, sweetheart. Of course not. It's Zack I'm mad at." He said, saying Zack's name as if it were a disease.

"But why?" She asked.

He sighed. "He was flirting with you… in his own creepy little way."

Christine furrowed her brows and said, "But I was flirting back. And why is it so bad that he's flirting with me?" She asked.

"Because he's older than you. A lot older and I don't want you getting hurt. I know how older guys are. They only want one thing." He said.

"Not Zack. He wants me to help him with limbo cases." She said.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you." He said.

"But I can make my own judgment. He is part of your big 'squint family' as Angela calls it. Shouldn't you trust him more?" She asked.

He sighed. She was right. He should trust him more. But this was his daughter, and he'd just gotten her. He couldn't let her go yet.

As if reading his mind, Christine said, "It's not like I'm going to run away with him and never come back. I just want to get to know him. Who knows, maybe we'll only be friends. I just want to get to know him. That's all. Please daddy?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

How could he say no to that face? He groaned loudly, and gave her a pleading look. "Christine…"

"Please, please, please, Daddy?" She said again.

"Fine!" He finally said. "I give up. You win!"

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Daddy! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. I say yes on two conditions. One: you let me know if and when your relationship changes from friends to… more than friends. And two: You let me talk to him, one on one." He said.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Fine. Oh thank you Daddy! I won't abuse your trust. I promise." She said.

"I know, baby. You're a good girl. I trust you." He said.

"Good. I'm gonna go to bed. You should go to bed too. It's past midnight." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart." He said, turning off the T.V and retiring into his bedroom. He went to the bathroom first, changing into his pajamas, and brushing his teeth. Coming back out, Booth pulled the covers back and sunk into bed. He found Brennan beneath the sheets, and wrapped his arm around her.

She mumbled something and turned so her eyes met his. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

"Are you still upset?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I guess I trust Zack. But if he does just one thing I swear to…" She shut him up with a kiss. She kissed him for a few minutes, slowly and passionately before she pulled away. "Not tonight." She said. "Sleep."

"I love you." He said.

She smiled. "And I love you."

* * *

A.N: I really hope you guys like where this is going. Let me know! XOXO- Mary


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So yeah, I've gotten some reviews saying that I'm going too fast with the development of the characters and whatnot. I totally agree, and I'm glad you guys pointed it out. I'm going to try and slow down with the development a little bit and try to focus on it more. This chapter is going to focus on the whole family and how they are not perfect, and how they need to heal. It's quite angsty, so prepare yourselves.

Booth woke up, and realized that it was 7:30 and Kasey hadn't woken them up she just needed some sleep from the long day yesterday, he pulled Brennan closer to him, and kissed her neck.

She moaned and chuckled. "Booth." She mumbled.

"Morning, Beautiful." He said kissing her ear.

"You know… we're going to need to go on that date soon. I don't know how much longer I can sleep in the same bed with you and not ravish you." Brennan said, turning to face him.

"Soon, Baby." He said, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, they both heard the ear shattering scream of Kasey. They both shot out of bed and ran to her room. They opened the door and the entire room smelled of urine, but Kasey was nowhere to be found. They heard another scream and realized that it was coming from the closet.

Booth quickly opened the door and saw that she was sitting on the floor in a crouched position, and sobbing violently.

"Kasey, honey, it's okay. Come to Daddy." Booth said extending his arms.

"NO." She screamed. "GET AWAY FWOM ME. YOU A LIER. STAY AWAY DADDY." She yelled through the sobs.

"What are you talking about, princess?" He asked, shocked at her words.

"You pwomised, Daddy. You pwomised you'd not touch me like my over Daddies, but you did. You lied, Daddy. Stay away fwom me!" She yelled, backing up into the corner of the closet and going into the fetal position.

"Baby, you had a nightmare. It wasn't real. Daddy would never touch you, okay? It was a bad dream." He said, trying to soothe his daughter.

"You not tell the truth, Daddy. You hurted me. You made me pee in da bed." She said.

"Princess…" Booth tried.

"No! I not wanna be your pwincess no more. You's mean, daddy." She said, covering her face with her hands.

Booth looked at Brennan with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe his baby girl had just said those words. He didn't know what to do. Brennan took

Booth's hand and whispered in his ear. "Just go out into the living room for a little while. Let me talk to her." She said.

"Bones… did you hear what she said?" He asked, a tear falling out of his eye.

She nodded. "It's going to be alright, Booth. I'll talk to her."

Just then, Christine appeared in the doorway with wet hair and a robe on, and a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She had a nightmare. Come on… let your mom talk to her." Booth said reluctantly.

He urged Christine into the living room. "But…" She tried to argue, but Booth shushed her. "Just let your mom talk to her. It was a bad one." He said.  
They both sat down on the couch. Christine looked at Booth who was staring blankly at the floor.

"I've never seen her that bad." Christine said. "None of her nightmares have ever been that bad."

Booth shook his head. "It was about me." He said. "She thinks I… I…" He couldn't say it. It made his sick, the thought of him doing that.

Christine's eyes went wide. "Oh my God." She said. "That's why. That's why she's so scared. You're her world. You're the only father figure she's ever had that has ever truly loved her. If she thinks you hurt her… she can't process it. She doesn't know what to do." She said.

"I can't let her think I did that to her. I would _never_. She's my little girl. My baby. I have to talk to her." He said, standing up and pacing the floors.

Back in Kasey's bedroom, Brennan was trying to coax Kasey from the closet. "Baby, please come out. It's mommy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You let Daddy hurted me. You let him toush me." She said, not budging.

"Baby, when do you pee in the bed?" Brennan asked.

"When I gots nightmawers." She said.

"And why did you pee in the bed this morning?" She asked.

Kasey thought for a moment. "Cuz I got a nightmawer."

"And what happened in your nightmare?" Brennan asked, coming closer to her daughter.

"Daddy toushed me. He toushed me where I go pee." She said, sobbing again.

"Baby, it was a nightmare. Think really hard. When you woke up, did you see Daddy anywhere?" She asked.

Kasey looked up at her mom. "No. It was just me." She said, removing her nails from her arms.

"See? It was just a nightmare. I know another one of your daddies touched you like that, but not your real Daddy. Not Agent Booth. You're his princess, remember? He wouldn't ever touch you in a bad way. He loves you so much. He wouldn't ever hurt you." Brennan said, reaching out her hand.

Kasey reluctantly took it and her mother pulled her into her chest. "It's okay, Baby. Mommy's got you." She said letting her own tears fall. Kasey had ripped the skin of her upper arms, and she was bleeding.

"Baby, we have to get you into the bathtub and wash your arms so they don't get infected, okay? I'm going to carry you to the bathroom." Brennan said, standing up and picking up her little girl.

"Okay, Mommy. I sorry I hurted myself. I not mean to. I was just scewd." Kasey said.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'm not mad. Nobody is mad at you. We're all just worried about you. We want you to be safe." Brennan said, carrying her into the bathroom and shutting the door. She began running the water and undressing Kasey. She took off her pajama pants and her underwear that were soaked with urine, and set her in the bathtub. She opened the door and called for Booth. When he walked up he began asking a million questions a minute.

"Is she okay? What's happening? Does she need to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"She is alright for now. I have her calmed down. I'm giving her a bath so I can wash the wounds on her arms and clean the urine from her. I need you to get me first aid kit. The wounds aren't deep enough to need stitches, but they need disinfectant spray and bandages." She said, answering all of his questions.

"Okay. Is she… Does she still think that I...?" He asked, unable to finish.

She shook her head. "I think I've convinced her that it was a nightmare, but I need you to stay away for a little while. Just in case." She said.

That stung him. He knew she was right, but it stung. Booth nodded, and Brennan shut the door. He walked into Kasey's room to remove her soiled sheets, but they were already gone. Booth walked into the laundry room to see Christine placing them in the washer.

"I could've done that." He said.

Christine shrugged. "She's my sister. I can do it."

He didn't say anything, walking away to go get the first aid kit from Brennan's closet.

* * *

After Kasey was cleaned and bandaged up, Brennan brought her out into the living room.

"Kasey, would you like to see your Daddy? He really wants to see you. He misses you a lot." Brennan said.

Kasey nodded. "I gosta say I sowwie, cuz I tolded him I not wanna be his pwincess no more. But I do. I still wanna be his pwincess. I hope he not mad at me." She said guiltily.

"Oh he's not mad, Baby. I told you. We all just want you to be okay." She said.

"Booth!" She called out, and instantly Booth was at the doorway.

"Hey, Kasey." He said quietly.

Kasey looked up at him, and flinched. "Nightmawer. Nightmawer. Nightmawer." She repeated over and over again.

Booth didn't move, worried that he was going to scare her, and waited for her to come to him.

"That's right, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare. Daddy would never hurt you." He said gently.

Kasey nodded. "I know Daddy. But I see pichers of you in my head and I still scewd. I sorry, Daddy. I can't hewp it." She said, mentally trying to understand herself.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to see me again, okay?." He said.

"Okay Daddy. Fank you." She said, closing her eyes.

She soon fell asleep, and Booth went to ait at the kitchen, where Brennan and Christine were making breakfast. He sat down at the table and sighed, resting his hands in his forehead.

"Do you want some breakfast, Dad?" Christine asked.

He shook his head. "I think I'm going to go back to my apartment for a while." He said, standing up and walking into Brennan's bedroom.

Christine looked to her mother with a scared look and said, "He's leaving?"

Brennan didn't know what to say. She was afraid, but she wanted to soothe her daughter's worries.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, Christine." Brennan said, faking a smile and following Booth into the bedroom.

Seeing that he was packing his suitcase back up, she shut the door and stood there quietly. He looked up at her while still packing. "Bones... I have to go." He said.

She had unshed tears in her eyes and looked down at the floor. "I understand." She said, her voice breaking.

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"No. You don't, Bones." He said, tilting her chin up with his thumb.

"I... I feel like I'm doing so much damage here." He said, anger clear in his voice. "You and Christine and Kasey: all three of you are so broken, and I'm trying to fix you, because I love you guys so much. You three and Parker are my world. I'm trying to be a good dad and a good partner, but i think I'm just making it worse." He said in a defeated tone. "Kasey is afraid of me, Bones. She's so terrified she can't sit on the same couch as me. It's not good for me to be around now."

Brennan shook her head. "You make everything better, Booth. Kasey loves you. She's just a little shaken from her nightmare. We don't want you to leave. You are what's holding us together." She said in a pleading tone.

"I'll come back." He said, ignoring her words.

Brennan looked up at him for a moment before pushing him out of the way and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Booth followed her and knocked lightly on the door. "Bones, please open the door." He pleaded. He tried again a few times, but she didn't budge.

"Bones... I love you. I'll be back. I promise. I'm not leaving you. I just need to clear my head." He said.

Booth heard no reply, so he sighed and began walking towards the door. Just as he was about to exit, he heard the bathroom door open. She walked slowly towards him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave for good." She said into his neck, sobbing lightly.

He sighed and kissed her hair. "I wouldn't, baby. I'll be back. I just need to give Kasey time, and myself some time. I'll be back before you know it." He said.

He gave her one final kiss before turning and walking out the door, leaving Brennan alone, like he promised he'd never do.  
A/N: So yeah, let me know what you think of the angst. I promise I'll update soon. I've already written most of the next chapter, so it'll be up soon, but sooner if you review and tell me what you think! XOXO- Mary

A/N: So yeah, I've gotten some reviews saying that I'm going too fast with the development of the characters and whatnot. I totally agree, and I'm glad you guys pointed it out. I'm going to try and slow down with the development a little bit and try to focus on it more. This chapter is going to focus on the whole family and how they are not perfect, and how they need to heal. It's quite angsty, so prepare yourselves.  
Booth woke up, and realized that it was 7:30 and Kasey hadn't woken them up she just needed some sleep from the long day yesterday, he pulled Brennan closer to him, and kissed her neck.  
She moaned and chuckled. "Booth." She mumbled.  
"Morning, Beautiful." He said kissing her ear.  
"You know… we're going to need to go on that date soon. I don't know how much longer I can sleep in the same bed with you and not ravish you." Brennan said, turning to face him.  
"Soon, Baby." He said, kissing her forehead.  
Suddenly, they both heard the ear shattering scream of Kasey. They both shot out of bed and ran to her room. They opened the door and the entire room smelled of urine, but Kasey was nowhere to be found. They heard another scream and realized that it was coming from the closet. Booth quickly opened the door and saw that she was sitting on the floor in a crouched position, and sobbing violently.  
"Kasey, honey, it's okay. Come to Daddy." Booth said extending his arms.  
"NO." She screamed. "GET AWAY FWOM ME. YOU A LIER. STAY AWAY DADDY." She yelled through the sobs.  
"What are you talking about, princess?" He asked, shocked at her words.  
"You pwomised, Daddy. You pwomised you'd not touch me like my over Daddies, but you did. You lied, Daddy. Stay away fwom me!" She yelled, backing up into the corner of the closet and going into the fetal position.  
"Baby, you had a nightmare. It wasn't real. Daddy would never touch you, okay? It was a bad dream." He said, trying to soothe his daughter.  
"You not tell the truth, Daddy. You hurted me. You made me pee in da bed." She said.  
"Princess…" Booth tried.  
"No! I not wanna be your pwincess no more. You's mean, daddy." She said, covering her face with her hands.  
Booth looked at Brennan with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe his baby girl had just said those words. He didn't know what to do. Brennan took Booth's hand and whispered in his ear.  
"Just go out into the living room for a little while. Let me talk to her." She said.  
"Bones… did you hear what she said?" He asked, a tear falling out of his eye.  
She nodded. "It's going to be alright, Booth. I'll talk to her."  
Just then, Christine appeared in the doorway with wet hair and a robe on, and a worried look on her face.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"She had a nightmare. Come on… let your mom talk to her." Booth said reluctantly.  
He urged Christine into the living room. "But…" She tried to argue, but Booth shushed her. "Just let your mom talk to her. It was a bad one." He said.  
They both sat down on the couch. Christine looked at Booth who was staring blankly at the floor.  
"I've never seen her that bad." Christine said. "None of her nightmares have ever been that bad."  
Booth shook his head. "It was about me." He said. "She thinks I… I…" He couldn't say it. It made his sick, the thought of him doing that.  
Christine's eyes went wide. "Oh my God." She said. "That's why. That's why she's so scared. You're her world. You're the only father figure she's ever had that has ever truly loved her. If she thinks you hurt her… she can't process it. She doesn't know what to do." She said.  
"I can't let her think I did that to her. I would _never_. She's my little girl. My baby. I have to talk to her." He said, standing up and pacing the floors.  
Back in Kasey's bedroom, Brennan was trying to coax Kasey from the closet. "Baby, please come out. It's mommy. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"You let Daddy hurted me. You let him toush me." She said, not budging.  
"Baby, when do you pee in the bed?" Brennan asked.  
"When I gots nightmawers." She said.  
"And why did you pee in the bed this morning?" She asked.  
Kasey thought for a moment. "Cuz I got a nightmawer."  
"And what happened in your nightmare?" Brennan asked, coming closer to her daughter.  
"Daddy toushed me. He toushed me where I go pee." She said, sobbing again.  
"Baby, it was a nightmare. Think really hard. When you woke up, did you see Daddy anywhere?" She asked.  
Kasey looked up at her mom. "No. It was just me." She said, removing her nails from her arms.  
"See? It was just a nightmare. I know another one of your daddies touched you like that, but not your real Daddy. Not Agent Booth. You're his princess, remember? He wouldn't ever touch you in a bad way. He loves you so much. He wouldn't ever hurt you." Brennan said, reaching out her hand.  
Kasey reluctantly took it and her mother pulled her into her chest. "It's okay, Baby. Mommy's got you." She said letting her own tears fall. Kasey had ripped the skin of her upper arms, and she was bleeding.  
"Baby, we have to get you into the bathtub and wash your arms so they don't get infected, okay? I'm going to carry you to the bathroom." Brennan said, standing up and picking up her little girl.  
"Okay, Mommy. I sorry I hurted myself. I not mean to. I was just scewd." Kasey said.  
"Don't worry, Baby. I'm not mad. Nobody is mad at you. We're all just worried about you. We want you to be safe." Brennan said, carrying her into the bathroom and shutting the door. She began running the water and undressing Kasey. She took off her pajama pants and her underwear that were soaked with urine, and set her in the bathtub. She opened the door and called for Booth. When he walked up he began asking a million questions a minute.  
"Is she okay? What's happening? Does she need to go to the hospital?" He asked.  
"She is alright for now. I have her calmed down. I'm giving her a bath so I can wash the wounds on her arms and clean the urine from her. I need you to get me first aid kit. The wounds aren't deep enough to need stitches, but they need disinfectant spray and bandages." She said, answering all of his questions.  
"Okay. Is she… Does she still think that I...?" He asked, unable to finish.  
She shook her head. "I think I've convinced her that it was a nightmare, but I need you to stay away for a little while. Just in case." She said.  
That stung him. He knew she was right, but it stung. Booth nodded, and Brennan shut the door. He walked into Kasey's room to remove her soiled sheets, but they were already gone. Booth walked into the laundry room to see Christine placing them in the washer.  
"I could've done that." He said.  
Christine shrugged. "She's my sister. I can do it."  
He didn't say anything, walking away to go get the first aid kit from Brennan's closet.

After Kasey was cleaned and bandaged up, Brennan brought her out into the living room.  
"Kasey, would you like to see your Daddy? He really wants to see you. He misses you a lot." Brennan said.  
Kasey nodded. "I gosta say I sowwie, cuz I tolded him I not wanna be his pwincess no more. But I do. I still wanna be his pwincess. I hope he not mad at me." She said guiltily.  
"Oh he's not mad, Baby. I told you. We all just want you to be okay." She said.  
"Booth!" She called out, and instantly Booth was at the doorway.  
"Hey, Kasey." He said quietly.  
Kasey looked up at him, and flinched. "Nightmawer. Nightmawer. Nightmawer." She repeated over and over again.  
Booth didn't move, worried that he was going to scare her, and waited for her to come to him.  
"That's right, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare. Daddy would never hurt you." He said gently.  
Kasey nodded. "I know Daddy. But I see pichers of you in my head and I still scewd. I sorry, Daddy. I can't hewp it." She said, mentally trying to understand herself.  
"Don't worry, princess. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to see me again, okay?." He said.  
"Okay Daddy. Fank you." She said, closing her eyes.  
She soon fell asleep, and Booth went to ait at the kitchen, where Brennan and Christine were making breakfast. He sat down at the table and sighed, resting his hands in his forehead.  
"Do you want some breakfast, Dad?" Christine asked.  
He shook his head. "I think I'm going to go back to my apartment for a while." He said, standing up and walking into Brennan's bedroom.  
Christine looked to her mother with a scared look and said, "He's leaving?"  
Brennan didn't know what to say. She was afraid, but she wanted to soothe her daughter's worries.  
"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, Christine." Brennan said, faking a smile and following Booth into the bedroom.  
Seeing that he was packing his suitcase back up, she shut the door and stood there quietly. He looked up at her while still packing. "Bones... I have to go." He said.  
She had unshed tears in her eyes and looked down at the floor. "I understand." She said, her voice breaking.  
He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.  
"No. You don't, Bones." He said, tilting her chin up with his thumb.  
"I... I feel like I'm doing so much damage here." He said, anger clear in his voice. "You and Christine and Kasey: all three of you are so broken, and I'm trying to fix you, because I love you guys so much. You three and Parker are my world. I'm trying to be a good dad and a good partner, but i think I'm just making it worse." He said in a defeated tone. "Kasey is afraid of me, Bones. She's so terrified she can't sit on the same couch as me. It's not good for me to be around right now."  
Brennan shook her head. "You make everything better, Booth. Kasey loves you. She's just a little shaken from her nightmare. We don't want you to leave. You are what's holding us together." She said in a pleading tone.  
"I'll come back." He said, ignoring her words.  
Brennan looked up at him for a moment before pushing him out of the way and slammed the bathroom door behind her.  
Booth followed her and knocked lightly on the door. "Bones, please open the door." He pleaded. He tried again a few times, but she didn't budge.  
"Bones... I love you. I'll be back. I promise. I'm not leaving you. I just need to clear my head." He said.  
Booth heard no reply, so he sighed and began walking towards the door. Just as he was about to exit, he heard the bathroom door open. She walked slowly towards him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave for good." She said into his neck, sobbing lightly.  
He sighed and kissed her hair. "I wouldn't, baby. I'll be back. I just need to give Kasey time, and myself some time. I'll be back before you know it." He said.  
He gave her one final kiss before turning and walking out the door, leaving Brennan alone, like he promised he'd never do.  
A/N: So yeah, let me know what you think of the angst. I promise I'll update soon. I've already written most of the next chapter, so it'll be up soon, but sooner if you review and tell me what you think! XOXO- Mary


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two days since Booth left, and Brennan was on edge. She had gotten no sleep due to his absence, and been woken up many times by her own nightmares which had come back full force. She lay in bed for the third night in a row, staring at the ceiling, knowing that if she fell asleep, her dreams would be full of fear, and horrible memories.  
Just as she was about get up and make some tea, she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and watched it open, her two daughters coming into view.

"Mom?" Christine's voice spoke out through the darkness.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. Everything's alright, but… can we maybe sleep with you tonight? We're kind of scared at night without Dad around." Christine said.

Brennan nodded, pulling the bed spread back. "Sure. I get a little scared too. I could use some company." Brennan admitted.

Kasey crawled onto the left side of her mother, and Christine crawled into the right, both cuddling into their mother.

"Mommy?" Kasey whispered.

"Hmm?" Brennan hummed.

"It's my fault Daddy left, isn't it?" She asked guiltily.

She pulled Kasey closer to her and soothed her worries. "No, Baby. Daddy left for a few reasons, and you are not one of them. Don't worry. He'll be back. He's coming back. i promise." She said, wondering if she believed it herself.

"Okay, Mommy." She said sleepily, curling into her mom, and falling asleep minutes later.

"Mom?" Christine said.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to her oldest daughter.

"You're not sure if he's coming back, are you?" She asked.

Brennan looked at Christine and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I honestly don't know. I trust him, but it's been almost three days and he hasn't called me or texted me once." She said with slight irritation.

"I… What are we gonna do if he doesn't come back?" She asked fearfully.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know, honey. Let's not worry about it tonight. Let's just try and get some sleep." She said, hugging her daughter.

"Okay. I love you, Mom." She said, resting her head on Brennan's shoulder.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Brennan said stroking her daughter's hair, hoping it would help her fall asleep.

The next thing she knew, Brennan too was falling into a deep sleep.

When Brennan woke,she woke with a start. Her nightmares had returned to her in sleep, and she was sweating through the aheets. Looking over saw that it was 3:00 A.M. She heard rummaging around in the body of her apartment, and tensed. _Is there a burglar?_ She thought to herself. She quickly got up and grabbed the gun from her nightstand drawer and snuck out of her room. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she put her back to the wall and turned the corner, pointing the gun directly at the intruder.

"Hands in the air." She said.

The intruder quickly turned around and Brennan saw Booth with a brownie stuffed in his mouth.

"Booth?" She said, lowering the gun.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said quietly.

"What are you going here?" Brennan asked coolly, setting the gun on the table.

"I… uh... I missed my girls." He said walking towards her.

She held up her hands making him stop in his tracks. "It's 3:00 A.M, Booth. Why couldn't you have come in the morning?" She asked, walking into the living room.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay at my apartment anymore. It was so quiet. I missed sleeping next to you, and I missed our girls so much." He said, following her into the living room.

"You're the one who left in the first place." She said, venom dripping from her lips with every word.

"Bones…" He began.

Ignoring him, she threw a pillow and a blanket on the couch and said, "The girls are in bed with me. You can sleep on the couch tonight." She began walking back into her room, but he stopped her and turned her around.

"Bones, please can we just talk for a minute?" He asked.

She looked at him with cold eyes. "What's there to talk about, Booth? The fact that you left me; that you left the girls after you promised us that you wouldn't? Maybe we should talk about the fact that I've had nightmares every single night since you left. Oh, I know. Maybe we can talk about our daughters, and how they're terrified to sleep in this apartment when you're not here. That they had to come and sleep with me because they were so scared. You can't just leave us like that, Booth! Our girls have spent the last three years in a foster home. All they know is abandonment. What do you think they're going to think now that you left too? Even if it was only for a few days, you_ left_, Booth." She said, her voice breaking slightly.

He looked this woman in front of him. He looked at how angry she was. But she wasn't just angry. No. She was angry at him. The pain in her eyes was his doing. And that broke his heart.

"Bones… I- I am so sorry. I had to go." He said.

"Why? What was so important?" She asked incredulously.

"Bones, you're not the only one who's broken, okay? I had some things to work out with myself. I didn't want to leave. I didn't. But I had to." He nearly yelled. He calmed himself slightly, so he wouldn't wait the girls, and continued. "I saw the look on Kasey's face when she had that nightmare. It took me somewhere. I had that same look on my face when…" He stopped.

Brennan's anger drained. She knew that Booth was about to speak of something from his past. He usually kept it hidden, and she knew it must have terrified him if he was bringing it up then.

"When what, Booth?" She asked; her tone softer now.

He sighed and sat down on the couch. Brennan followed and took his hand. "It's okay, Booth. You can tell me." She said, soothing his worry.

He looked up at her with a pained expression. "My dad… he drank." He said. "And when he would drink… He would get violent." He said.

"Oh, Booth." Brennan said, her face guilt ridden.

"That's why I had to leave. Her face… I saw the fear in her eyes. I knew what she was feeling, and it's the worst feeling in the world. I couldn't handle being the reason she had that look in her eyes." He said.

Brennan put a hand on his cheek and, "Booth… I'm so sorry. I'm being so selfish. I didn't even consider the possibility that you were in pain."

Booth shook his head. "I broke a promise to you and the girls. You have every right to be angry."

"No. It was irrational to be so angry. I should have trusted you more. You have your reasons for leaving, and I should have respected that."

He didn't reply, but simply hugged her. "I'm so glad you understand, Bones." He said, kissing her hair.

"Booth, you got away from your dad, right? You didn't continue living with him… right?" She asked.

"My Pops; he took me and my brother in. I was fourteen when he took us in. It was after my dad beat me really bad. I woke up in the hospital and Pops said we were coming to live with him. I was so relieved." He said, smiling sadly at the memory.

Brennan smiled back at him. "Your grandfather sounds like a very honorable man. I would very much like to meet him sometime."

Booth nodded. "That would be nice. He lives in a nursing home and loves it when I come and visit. He'd love to meet the girls." He said.

Brennan smiled. "I bet he would. They are wonderful girls." She said, He smile faded, and she continued. "Kasey thinks that it's her fault you left."

Brennan said, looking up at him. "You need to talk to her tomorrow and let her know that it's not her fault. She feels so guilty, Booth."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I gotta see her. I need to see both of them. I need my girls, Bones."

Brennan nodded. "You can see them in the morning, Booth. They aren't going anywhere. Let's try and get some sleep." She said, lying down and motioning him to join her.

"You don't have to sleep in here, Bones. I'm sure a bed will be much more comfortable." Booth said.

"No. I'm not sleeping without you for one more night. I need to sleep with you, Booth." Brennan said, pulling his body down behind hers.

He laid down on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. She sunk into his warmth and sighed. "That's better."

He kissed her head and said, "I'm sorry I made your nightmares come back. But you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm right here."

She smiled and snuggled further into him. "Yes, you are."

They both fell into a deep sleep; a sleep neither of them had had in days. Brennan didn't have nightmares, and Booth felt at home. Things were alright for the time being, at least until the morning came.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I only got 7 reviews last chapter... are you guys still reading? I love this story, and want to continue it, but I need you guys to tell me how you're liking it, or how you're not liking it. Let me know please! XOXO- Mary


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Wow, I didn't know so many of you were reading. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! XOXO- Mary

* * *

Booth woke first the next morning. He shifted his position slightly and groaned. Brennan woke and turned to face him.

"Are you alright, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, my back's just a little tense." He said, stretching slightly.

"Do you want a massage? I've been told that iI have great fingers." She said, sitting up and stretching herself out.

He groaned again, but not out of pain. "That sounds great." He said.

She turned him around and rubbed her hands up and down him back, and kissed his shoulder before she began kneading his tense muscles.

"Mmm, Bones you do have magic fingers." Booth groaned.

"Thank you." She said, kissing his ear.

He chuckled lightly, feeling the tension in his back fade away. "No, thank you."

They were both so caught up in each other that they did not notice Christine appear from the corner. She looked at the two of them and scoffed.

Booth looked up to her and stood up. "Christine. Hey, sweetheart." He said.

She didn't say anything, but her jaw was clenched and her cheeks were red. Without saying a word, she turned away from them both and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it." Booth said.

"I don't understand. She was fine last night." Brennan said, getting up from the couch. "She was worried that you wouldn't come back. Why is she angry?" She asked.

"Why were you angry?" He asked rhetorically. "She's angry because I left. Damn it." He said again.

"Booth, it's okay. We can talk to her." She said, touching his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm screwing this family up."

She sighed and touched his cheek, urging him to look at her. "Booth, we're all screwed up. I was raped and impregnated by my foster father, you were abused by your father, Christine has been in the foster system for the past three years, and Kasey has been sexually abused before the age of five. We're all broken, but we have each other. Just talk to her, Booth. Let her know what you're going through. She'll understand." Brennan said.

He sighed. "You're right. I'll talk to her, but I'm gonna give her some time to calm down first. You want some breakfast?" He asked.

"That sounds good. I'll go wake Kasey up." She said, walking back into her bedroom.

Opening the door, Brennan saw Kasey sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Brennan smiled and walked over towards her.

"K-Bug." Brennan said, lightly shaking her.

Kasey groaned and said, "Momma, I'm havin a good dweeeeaaam."

Brennan chuckled. "But I have a surprise for you, sweetheart."

Kasey's eyes shot open and she looked at her mother. "What is it mommy?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well... Daddy is home." She said with a smile.

Kasey's eyes brightened. "Really, Mommy? Where?" She asked, scrambling out of the bed.

"In the kitchen." She yelled out to her daughter, who was already out of the room.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Kasey yelled into the kitchen.

Booth turned and saw his daughter running towards him.

"Princess!" He said picking her up and hugging her tightly, enjoying the feeling of having his daughter in his arms again.

"I sorry Daddy. I so sorry I maded you leave. I never have a bad dweam again. I pwomise." She said, holding onto her father for dear life.

Booth held her tightly and closed his eyes. "Oh baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. Daddy didn't leave because of you. I left because..."

Booth tried to find the right words. "I had to figure some things out, princess. I'm so sorry I left, baby. I'll never leave again without telling you." He said, rocking her back and forth.

Kasey sighed. "You said that last time, Daddy. Is you lying again?" She asked.

Booth's heart sank at her words. "I wasn't lying at the time, baby. But you see… Daddy has some problems just like you and Christine, and Mommy. You know how you get scared sometimes when you see something that reminds you of your old daddy?" Booth asked.

Kasey nodded.

"Well, I get scared when something reminds me of my daddy. My daddy wasn't nice, and when I think about him, I get really sad, and I have to be alone so I don't make other people sad. Does that make sense?" He asked.

Kasey nodded again. "But Daddy, you not have to leave when you get scared. You gots me and Mommy and Crissy. We can help you, like you helped me when I was scared of my nightmare." She said, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

He smiled. This was one of the things that he loved most about Kasey. She saw things in black and white. Things were never more complicated than they appeared to be. They were simple, and that was it. It reminded him just how young she was, and how innocent to the world she was.

"You're right, Baby. I do have you girls. I'm so glad you three are in my life." He said, kissing her forehead.

Kasey giggled. "I glad I gots you in my life too, Daddy. And Mommy. And Chrissy. I hope nothing ever changes." She said.

Booth smiled. "Me either, Princess."

A/N: So yes, this is short, but I've had a ton to do today, and I didn't get a chance to write. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, I promise! Thanks so much, again, for the reviews! Love you all! XOXO- Mary


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So this chapter was originally shorter and completely different, but I got carried away. I hope you guys like it!

Booth stood outside of Christine's bedroom, preparing himself to speak with her, and hopefully get her to understand why he left. He tapped on the door lightly.

"Christine?" He said.

"Leave me alone." She said vehemently thru the door.

He sighed and put his forehead on the door. "Christine, I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be, but can you just give me five minutes to explain? Please? All I'm asking for is five minutes."

She opened the door quickly and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "There is nothing to explain. Kasey and I are obviously not important enough to stick around for, so thank you so much for the three days of manipulation and false hope, Agent Booth. You've made it very clear to me that the only person I can trust is myself."

With that, she pushed him out of the way and she made her way to the front door.

"Christine, hold on a second." Booth said, turning on his heels. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She said simply, slamming the door in his face.

Brennan walked up to him, confused. "Booth, I heard shouting. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Christine left." She said before opening the door quickly and running down the stairs and out of the building. He looked up and down the street, but didn't see her. "Christine!" He yelled, knowing in his head that she would not answer, but trying anyway.

He walked back up to Brennan's apartment, and opened the door. "Bones, she's gone. Call 911." He said in a panicked voice.

"Booth, did she say anything before she left?" Brennan questioned, pulling her phone out.

"Only that she was going 'out'" He said pulling his own phone out.

"Booth, maybe she's just going out for a while. Is that something we should call the police about?" She asked.

Booth looked at her incredulously. "Yes, Bones. She's fifteen years old walking around, alone, in D.C. We need to call the police."

"Booth, I don't think that we should call 911. Maybe she is merely going for a walk." She said trying to calm him.

Before she could reply, she felt her phone buzz in her hand.

As soon as Christine made it outside, she ran around the corner to get out of sight. She knew that she was being irrational, but her teenage hormones were getting the best of her; and she needed to be away from the drama for a while.

She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Looking up, she noticed a payphone and walked up to it. She inserted some change she had in her pocket and called her mother's number, which was written on her hand. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Brennan." Her mother said through the speakers of the phone.

"Mom, please don't come look for me." Christine said simply.

"Christine, why did you leave? Where are you?" She asked, fear in her voice.

Christine continued, saying "I need to be by myself for a while. I need to be alone. I can't take the drama or the stress anymore. I'll come home when I'm ready. I'm just going to walk around for a while. Just please trust me." And she hung up.

She pulled out a wad of cash which she'd accumulated over the years and hailed a cab. The cab pulled over and she hopped in.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked.

She thought for a moment, and then said, "Take me to the closest diner."

She remembered going to a diner in South Carolina. When she'd be put in a home, it would either be unfit to stay in, or too hectic to stay in, so she'd go to the diner to clear her head, or to do her homework. She loved that no matter what time she needed it, the diner would always be opened. She loved that even though her life was insane, she could still go to a peaceful place where she could be alone, because that's where she wanted to be in that moment. Alone.

"What'd she say, Bones?" Booth asked, walking over to her.

"She said that she needs to be alone, and that she will come home when she's ready." She said, repeating her daughter's words.

"Bones, I can't just let her roam around D.C. You of all people should know about all the crime that goes on in this city. We can't wait for her to come back. We have to find her now" He said, pulling out his phone again.

"Booth, I know where you are coming from, but she was very clear. If we try to find her, she may never trust us again." She said.

"She already doesn't trust me. That's why she left. God damn it!" He yelled, throwing the phone at the wall, angry at himself for allowing this to happen.

"Booth, you need to calm down. Christine is a smart girl. She will come home when she is ready." Brennan repeated.

"Bones… she's my kid." He said, stating the obvious.

"I know." She said in a soothing voice. "She's mine too, and I know you're worried; but we have to respect her wishes for now. She's not running away. She's just taking a walk. She'll be back." She said, trying to soothe his worry.

He sighed. "If anything happens to her, I'll die." He said, looking down at his partner.

"She'll be fine." She assured.

He didn't answer, but walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Brennan knew he needed space, so she went into Kasey's room to make sure at least one of her daughters was alright.

Sitting at the diner, Christine stares off into space. There was so much on her mind that she couldn't process it. She blinked a few tears away and took a sip of her coffee.

"Christine?" A familiar voice broke her daydream. She looked up to find Zack Addy's face staring back at her.

"Oh, Hi Zack." She said, smiling brightly for the first time in days.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He asked.

She sighed. "I've had a rough day."

He furrowed his brows and said, "Your statement does not answer my previous question."

She chuckled. "I just wanted to be alone, because I had a rough day." She said.

"Oh. Well please don't let me disturb you." He said, walking away.

"Wait!" She called out. "Will you sit with me?" She asked.

He looked even more confused. "But you just said you wanted to be alone."

She nodded. "I did. But I find that I'm lonely and would like to talk to someone."

He looked at the chair before sitting down slowly. "Okay… What would you like to discuss?" He asked.

"Have you ever trusted someone only to find out that everything they said was a lie?" She said.

He thought for a moment. "Not that I recall. Is that the reason you wanted to be alone? Someone lied to you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. It's just… Agent Booth. He promised me that he'd never leave our family, but he lied. He left for two and a half days straight without any phone calls of and means of communication. He broke a promise."

"That does not sound analogous to Booth's regular behavior. What was his reason for leaving?" He asked.

Christine shrugged. "I didn't give him a chance to explain. I just left." She said.

Zack looked at Christine for a few moments before answering. "Your behavior was not rational." He stated.

"I know." She agreed.

"If you know, then why are you still here?" He asked.

Christine sighed. "I don't want to go home yet."

Zack nodded in understanding. "Would you like to come to my house for a while? Well it's technically not my house. It's Hodgins' house, but he lets me live there because he is quite wealthy. I live above his garage."

Christine smiled and nodded. "That sounds great."

When they walked into Zack's room, Christine asked if she could use his restroom. When she shut the door, Zack quickly called Brennan.

"Zack?" Brennan answered.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan. I just wanted to let you know that I'm with Christine." He said.

Brennan let out a sigh of relief as she felt a huge weight fall off of her shoulders. "Is she alright? Where are you?"

"Yes, she is fine. We are at my house. I saw her at the diner. She told me she didn't want to go home yet, and I didn't think leaving her there was a good thing to do, so I invited her to come with me." He said.

"Thank you, Zack." She said quickly.

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. When she's ready, I'll take her back to your apartment." He said.

"Thank you so much, Zack. Thank you. You are a very good man. And I'm assuming that I don't need to tell you this, but keep your hands to yourself, Zack. I am trusting you with my daughter right now. Please don't abuse that trust."

"Thank you for trusting me, Dr. Brennan. I will not give you a reason lose trust in me. I'll see you in a while." And with that he hung up.

Christine walked out of the bathroom and went to sit on his couch. "So… what do you wanna do?" She asked.

He thought for a moment before his face lit up. "We can watch The Twilight Zone." He said.

She smiled. "I love that show! Can I pick the episode?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled at her, looking at her for a long time again.

"What?" She asked.

"You are quite different than other females, Christine." He observed, taking a seat on the couch.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, usually females who enjoy The Twilight Zone and forensic science lack pleasing bone structure and symmetric features. You, however, are very pleasing to look at." He said, bluntly.

She blushed and looked down. "T-thank you."

She looked to the DVD player, and popped the disk in, pressing play.

"This is my favorite episode." She said, sitting beside him on the couch.

When Zack woke, he felt Christine's head on his shoulder, and her body snuggled into his. He smiled at how wonderful it felt, but quickly came back to his senses. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 8:00. He blinked a few times before he looked down at Christine. She looked very peaceful, unlike how she'd looked previously in the day. He smiled at how perfect she felt, snuggled into his body. Reluctantly, he shook her body.

"Christine." He said softly.

Her eyes shot open quickly and she saw Zack's face right above hers.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, sitting up from her position. "I- I'm sorry." She said, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles out of her shirt.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"Well… I was kind of laying all over you." She said, her cheeks burning red.

"Oh, that's alright. I don't mind. It was quite pleasant actually." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "Yes. But I think it's time you went home, Christine. As much as I've enjoyed hanging out with you, and very much would like to do it again, I think that your parents are worried about you, and would like you to come home." He said.

Christine nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I was just so mad, and sad, and annoyed." She said, shaking her head.

"Humans sometimes act irrationally. While I may like to say that I never have, there have been times where I have been quite irrational." He said, trying to relate to her.

She smiled. "You? I can't see it."

He smiled at her, knowing she was joking and stood up. "You are a very rational person, Christine, and I can't believe that I am saying this, but sometimes it's okay to be irrational." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

She smiled again. "For today. For your advice. For letting me come over. Just for everything. You're the first friend that I've made in D.C, and I'm very glad that I have someone to talk to."  
He stood awkwardly before saying, "I… I don't have many friends. Many people think that I'm too rational or too literal, so it is nice to know that I have a friend like you, Christine." He said, offering his hand to help her off of the couch.

"And it's nice to know I have a friend like you as well." She agreed.

Booth checked his watch for the thousandth time that day. He was still in the same spot he'd been in all day. Sighing, he saw that it was 8:45. Brennan had told him that Christine was with Zack, and that eased his worry slightly; but he was still on edge. He suddenly heard a knock on the door, and shot up. He walked quickly to the door and opened it. He saw his daughter and Zack Addy looking back at him.

"Hi." Christine said, quietly.

"Christine… I'm so glad you're home." Booth said, his worry visibly leaving his face.

Just then, Brennan appeared from the bedroom and she too sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're home."

"Hey, Mom." Christine said, still awkwardly standing in the doorway. She took off the jacket that Zack had given her when they walked outside. "Thanks for everything today, Zack. I hope I see you again soon." She said, walking back into the apartment.

She walked up to her father and said, "I want to talk, but I'm going to take a quick shower first." and walked away.

Brennan followed her, and Booth looked back at Zack.

Zack swallowed audibly and said, "We watched The Twilight Zone and talked. That is all."

Booth gave Zack a half smile and extended his hand. "Thanks for taking care of my daughter." He said, shaking Zack's hand and patting his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Agent Booth. Thank you for trusting me." He said, backing up out of the apartment.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I guess you're better than some random kid I don't know trying to date my daughter. "

Zack shook his head. "It's not about that. I simply enjoy spending time with her. She is very smart and open minded. I find myself very happy when she is around."

Booth nodded. "I know how you feel. Just remember: she's my daughter, and she's fifteen. Treat her with respect or… I think you know what will happen." Booth said ominously.

Zack's eyes went wide and he again gulped audibly.

Booth chuckled and said, "Have a good night, Zack." And shut the door.

Booth turned on his heels and walked into the living room to see Brennan sitting on the couch.

"She taking a shower?" He asked.

Brennan nodded. "She said that she'll be out in a few minutes. I think I'll go take a bubble bath while you guys talk. But please try not to yell. Kasey is already asleep." She said, sitting up.

"Alright. I'll come join you in a little while." He said, kissing her cheek.

Five minutes later, Christine appeared in the living room with wet hair and in a pair of pajamas.

"Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." He said, patting the place beside him, signaling her to sit down.

She took a seat and looked at her father. "I'm sorry I left. I was not thinking very clearly." She said.

"Neither was I." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"When I left. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was… very upset." He said.

Realization dawned upon her and she looked down into her lap. "I did the same thing that I was mad at you for." She said.

He tipped her chin up. "I think if I tell you why I left, it will help you understand." He said.

She nodded, telling him to continue.

"Christine, when I was a kid, my dad was abusive. He beat my brother and me almost every day because he was so drunk. I was afraid of him, but my brother was younger, so I took beatings for him. When I would look at my baby brother, Jared, I would see this raw fear in his eyes that broke my heart. I promised myself when I was a kid that if I ever had kids, I would never make them feel the fear that we felt. So when Kasey had that nightmare and was so afraid of me, something snapped in me. I had to leave. I couldn't see that fear no her face anymore knowing that I was the one who made her so afraid. That's why I left. And I know it still doesn't excuse me from leaving and not calling, I wanted you to know that I didn't just leave to leave."

Christine wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffled. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. It makes sense now, why you left. I don't blame you. I'd leave too. I _did_ leave, but I don't have a reason for leaving except for the fact that I was angry." She said, looking up guiltily at her father.

He shook his head. "We have to make a promise to each other. No matter how upset we get, we need to talk to each other instead of leaving."

She smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Deal." She said, shaking his hand.

He pulled her by her hand and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Christine." He said, squeezing her tightly.

She chuckled and hugged him back. "I love you too, Dad, but you're crushing me."

He let go and looked at her. "Sorry. I've just really missed you for the past few days."

"I missed you too. I'm glad we're okay now. We are okay right?" She asked.

"We're definitely okay. All of us, we're more than okay."

A/N: Okay so this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, and I really hope you guys like it. Let me know! XOXO- Mary


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. I've had a rough couple of days. This chapter is going to be short, but I hope you like it anyway. It's kind of a transition chapter. I love you guys! Let me know what you think! XOXO- Mary

* * *

Brennan cracked her eyes open and saw that sunlight seeping through the curtains in her bedroom. She saw Booth spread out over his side of the bed and lying in his stomach. She smiled at how concentrated he looked. Reluctantly, she slipped out of bed and went out into the living room to make a phone call.

"Dr. Saroyan." Cam answered through the phone.

"Hello, Cam. It's Dr. Brennan." She said.

"Oh, hello Dr. Brennan. What a pleasant surprise."

"I was calling to remind you that I will be coming back to work tomorrow." She said.

Cam smiled. "Yes. We'll be very glad to have you and Booth back. We've all been doing our own thing for the past week because there were no murders to solve. It will be good to get back into the swing of things."

"Yes, I find that I am missing my work very much." Brennan said.

"Well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. What are you planning on doing on your last day off?" Cam asked.

Brennan thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Nobody is up yet, but I think we're just going to hang out around the house."

"Well I hope you enjoy. Tell Seeley and the girls I said hello."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

As Brennan hung up, Booth walked into the living room and sat down beside her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Cam. I was reminding her that we both go back to work tomorrow.

He sighed. "I'm gonna miss just being with you and the girls all day."

She laughed. "I'd think you'd enjoy going back to work and being around men. I assume being around females all day can make you a little crazy."

He shook his head. "You're my girls. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's good to know."

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked suddenly.

"Well I was thinking that we could just hang out around here, but then I thought of the perfect thing to do." She replied.

"What's that?" He asked.

She smiled. "Why don't we go to the water park? Remember when you and I went with Parker a couple of months ago? He loves it there, and I'm assuming that Kasey and Christine would also love it. Plus, it's August and summer's almost over. We should enjoy it while it lasts."

"That sounds like a great idea." He said.

"Do you need to go back to your apartment and get a swim suit?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I packed one when I came back just in case.

"Okay. I'll wake Christine up. Will you wake Kasey up and help her into her bathing suit?" She asked.

Booth looked reluctant and said, "Bones, I'm a man. She's afraid of men when changing is involved. I don't think it's a good idea."

"She trusts you, Booth. She adores you. She'll be okay, trust me." She said.

"Okay... I guess you're right." He said, getting up to wake his youngest daughter up.

Brennan smiled and said "Of course I am."

Booth chuckled and walked into Kasey's room.

He saw her curled up into the fetal position on her bed. He walked over to her and touched her face.

"Princess. Wakey wakey." He said gently.

Kasey opened up one of her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Daddy. Did you sleep good?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, I did. How about you?" He asked.

She smiled. "I slept good, Daddy. No nightmares." She boasted.

He smiled. "That's great, Baby. Guess what."

Kasey looked up at him seriously. "What?"

"Have you ever been to a water park?" He asked.

Kasey shook her head and said, "What's that?"

Booth frowned. It broke his heart that the little girl in front of him had been neglected of so much in the past. "A water park is like a regular park; except for there are pools and water slides and all kinds of fun stuff."

Kasey's eyes went wide. "Daddy, that sounds crazy! Can we go now?"

He chuckled. "You gotta get into your bathing suit first."  
She jumped out for bed and began to throw her clothes off. "Daddy! Help me get on my bathing suit. I need help!" She said, yanking her pajama shirt over her head.

Booth laughed. "Where's your suit princess?"

* * *

Brennan walked into Christine's room and sat on her bed. "Christine?"

Christine turned over and looked at her mother and smiled. "Hey, Mom. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Your dad and I were wondering if you would like to go to a water park today since it's the last day before we have to go back to work." She said.

Christine's eyes lit up, and she sat up. "Really? I haven't been to a water park since I was a kid."

Brennan smiled and said. "I was hoping you'd say yes. Get your suit on. We're leaving in twenty!" She said, skipping out of the room and into her own.

* * *

Once everyone was dressed and ready, the family exited the apartment and went on their way to their day of fun in the sun.

A/N: I know it's short, but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So some of you have been asking about Parker, and this chapter will touch on him, but it will be a few chapters before he actually shows up. I hope you like this chapter!

When the four arrived at the park, they looked around for a spot. It was very sunny that day, and they wanted to find a spot with shade.

"Over there." Christine said, pointing to a table with an umbrella.

"That's a perfect spot." Brennan said.

They got there and sat their items on the table and began undressing into their bathing suit. Booth was the first to be undressed because he only has to take hos shit off. Brennan was helping Kasey change, and Christine was next to be undressed. She had on a blue tankini that brought out her eyes. She grabbed for the sun tan lotion and began applying. Once Kasey was out of her clothes and into her bathing suit, she walked over to her dad.

"Do you like my swimmy suit, Daddy?" She asked for the hundredth time.

She chuckled. "Yeah, princess. Just as much as when you asked me in the car."

Brennan smiled at her daughter and began undressing herself. She was wearing a dark blue one piece that showed off her hips nicely.

Booth smiled at her. "You look great in that." He said, putting sun screen on Kasey.

She smiled back. "I'm glad you like it."

That first stop at the water park was the kiddy pool. Kasey had never swum in a pool before, so Booth had to hold her, even though it was only two feet deep.

"Don't let go, Daddy." She said, clinging to his leg.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You can just walk normally. It's like a bath. I'll be right here if you need me." He said prying her off of his leg and holding her hands.

"Okay..." She said reluctantly.

She released his hands and began walking. She slowly began running and jumped up and down.

"I'm doing it, Daddy!" She said, splashing up and down.

"I see, princess. Good job!" He said, sitting down in the shallow water and grabbing onto her. Brennan and Christine watched, smiling at the two.

* * *

After a while in the kiddie pool, the four moved on to the wave pool. Kasey had to wear a life jacket due to her size. Christine was holding onto her and playing in the 4 feet end. Brennan and Booth were slightly deeper in the five feet end, watching the two. Brennan was in a piggy back ride position in Booth's back, and he was spinning in circles, making Brennan giggle.

"It feels like they were always ours." She said, looking at their girls.

He smiled and said, "I know how you feel."

She sighed. "I love this; having a family. I haven't been a part of one in so long, it's just… nice." She admitted.

He turned her in his lap, having her wrap her legs around his front. "This is the happiest I've ever been, Bones, but I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, see I have Parker next weekend, and I want to know what you want to do." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I want him to meet the girls; his sisters. It's going to be a big change for him, and I want us to do this together."

She nodded. "Parker is like family to me. I love him, Booth, and he is just as important to me as Christine and Kasey. We're family now, and I want him to be happy. Just tell me what you want to do and I'll do it."

He smiled. "You're amazing."

She kissed him and said, "Just doing what you did for me. Neither Christine, nor Kasey was yours in the beginning. But you loved them anyway, and you made sure that they became yours."

He smiled. "It wasn't much of a sacrifice. They're both sweet and beautiful girls. Who wouldn't want to be a part of their lives?"

Brennan's smiled faded and she looked down. "I can think of a few people."

Booth lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Let's not think about that. Moving forward. That's what we should think about." He said.

She sighed. "You're correct."

After a moment of silence, Brennan spoke again. "Move in with me/"

"What?" Booth said, shocked.

"You already spend all of your time at me apartment. Move in with us permanently." She said.

"Bones, I want to, and I will eventually, but I have to spend some time with Parker, and explain everything to him before I do anything. He deserves a chance to get used to the idea of a new family." He said.

Brennan nodded. "I understand."

Booth kissed her forehead. "I want to live with you permanently, I promise. I just think that we should let things settle before we do anything too drastic. We have a lot to think about in the next few weeks. Like registering Christine for school, and signing up Kasey for daycare. Let's just take a breath and enjoy the day." He said.

"Yes, let's enjoy the day." She said, suddenly dunking him into the water.

When he came up for air he said, "Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

Brennan swam away as quickly as she could, but Booth grabbed her foot and pulled her back. She squealed when he began tickling her mercilessly. "Booth! I'm sorry! OH! - Please stop! Oh God, Booth I give up!" She said breathlessly.

He finally stopped and she sunk her tired body into his. She kissed his neck and said, "I think the tickled monster wouldn't like a taste of him own medicine." With that, she swam over to the girls and whispered something in their ears. Booth looked at them suspiciously and Brennan yelled, "Now!"

Before he knew what was happening, all three of his girls were attacking him with tickles that made him cringe.

"Hey! This isn't fair! You guys ambushed me!" He yelled, trying to swim away.

"Daddy's very ticklish!" Kasey said, laughing.

"Okay, Okay! I give up! Mercy!" He yelled.

They all stopped and Brennan looked at Booth with a smug look. "I told you so."

"Yeah Yeah." He mumbled.

* * *

At 6:30, they four were all packed up and ready to go.

"Dis was fun, Mommy! I hope we do it again!" Kasey said sitting on her mother's hip.

Brennan smiled. "Well maybe we can make it here again before the summer is over." She said.

"Thanks for taking us here, Mom." Christine said. "I haven't been to a water park since I was a kid, and I had an awesome time."

"I also had fun. It's amazing how much more fun you have when you're with people that you love." She said.

Booth smiled. "Let's go home. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is a little awkward, but it was kind of hard to write. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I promise! Please review! XOXO- Mary


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the delay. I had a soccer tournament last weekend, and a game last night, so this is the first day that I've gotten off for soccer in over a week. I hope you guys like this chapter. It has a lot of Zack/Christine, but there is B&B fluff at the end. Let me know what you think! XOXO- Mary

"Come on, Booth! We're going to be late!" Brennan yelled from the front door of her apartment.

"Coming! I just gotta find my keys!" He yelled back.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Check the bathroom!"

She waited a few moments and then heard, "Found them!"

"Alright, guys, let's go before we're late." Brennan said, rushing her girls out the door.

It was Booth and Brennan's first day back to work, and they were already running late. Brennan had overslept, Kasey had wet the bed the night before, and Booth had lost his keys. Nevertheless, they were in the car and on their way before 8:00.

"Mommy, where's we goin?" Kasey asked.

"Mommy and Daddy have to work today, so you're going to go to daycare at Mommy's work." Brennan said.

"W-why?" She asked.

"Because Mommy's job is scary sometimes, and it's not for little girls, sweetheart." She said, trying to soothe her daughter's worry.

"I not wanna go, Mommy." Kasey said, tears growing in her eyes.

"It's okay, K-Bug. I'll stay with you until you make some new friends." Christine said.

"Promise?" Kasey asked he sister.

"I promise." Christine said, kissing Kasey's forehead.

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth parked in front of the lab entrance and got out to say goodbye to everyone quickly.

"Bye, Princess. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Booth said, picking his daughter up.

"Promise, Daddy?" Kasey asked.

"I promise." He said, kissing her forehead, and setting her back on the ground.

Booth kissed Christine's head and said, "I'll see you later kiddo. Try to help you sister get used to daycare, yeah?" He whispered in her ear.

Christine nodded and said, "I love you dad. See you tonight."

"Love you too." He said before moving onto his partner.

"I'll see you tonight, Baby. I might be able to get away for lunch. Maybe we can go get some lunch together?" He asked.

"That sounds good, Booth. I'll see you then. I love you." Brennan gave him a quick kiss and hugged his neck.

"Love you too. I'll see you guys later." He said, reluctantly returning to the car.

"By Daddy! I wuv you!" Kasey yelled from the ground.

Booth waved from the car and drove away.

"Okay. First stop is daycare." Brennan said, walking into the building.

"Chrissy, you's gonna stay with me right?" Kasey asked.

"I'll stay with you until you make some friends." Christine answered.

"Okay. Mommy, how long is I gonna be here?" Kasey questioned.

"I'll come get you around lunch time, okay?" Brennan said.

Kasey nodded and walked into the daycare room.

"Hello Dr. Brennan. What brings you to the daycare center?" The caregiver, Emily Covington asked.

"Well, this is my daughter, and she's here for daycare. We signed her up last night online." Brennan said.

Emily looked surprised at Brennan's answer and said, "Wow. I didn't know you had any children, Dr. Brennan." Emily said.

"Yes. These are my two daughters. This is Kasey. She's four, and this is Christine. She's fifteen." Brennan said.

"Wow. I had no idea." She said again, crouching down to Kasey. "Hi there, sweetheart. My name's Ms. Emily. We're gonna have a lot of fun today.

Why don't you come with me and we can get to know each other." Emily said, helping take her jacket off.

"Okay…" Kasey said reluctantly.

"Her sister is going to stay here with her until she is more comfortable. Is that alright?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, Absolutely. But I'm sure Kasey will make friends in no time." Emily said.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch time. Okay Kasey?" Brennan asked.

Kasey nodded and said, "I l wuv you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby. I'll see you in a little bit, Christine."

"Okay." She answered. And with that, Brennan left out the door, and Emily lead Kasey to the other children.

After about an hour, Kasey had made three friends. They were all her age, and all girls. The four were playing with baby dolls when Christine walked over to her.

"I'm going to go, Kasey. Okay?" She said.

Kasey looked up from the game she was playing and smiled. "Oh hey, Crissy. I forgot you was here." She said, giggling.

She smiled, happy that her sister was making friends. "Well I'm gonna go, okay?" She said again.

"Okay, Crissy. I see you at lunch too right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back at lunch time with mom." She said.

"Okay. I wuv you, Crissy." She said before returning to her game.

"Love you." Christine said, walking towards the exit.

Walking through the lab, Christine was trying to find her mother's office. She stuck her head into what appeared to be a bones room, and saw Zack. Her stomach fluttered and she smiled.

"Hi, Zack." She said.

At her voice, Zack looked up, and smiled. "Hello Christine." He said.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Very good, actually." He said, putting down a magnifying glass.

She walked over to him and asked, "Is this a murder victim?"

He nodded. A thought occurred to him, and he smiled. "What can you tell me about this victim?"

Her eyes went wide and she said, "Me?"

He nodded and said, "You want to be a forensic anthropologist, correct?"

"Well, yes, but the only related class that I've taken is Biomedical Science. The rest I've only studied from books." She said.

He chuckled. "I'm not testing you; I just want to see what you know." He said.

"Okay…" She said reluctantly.

Christine snapped on a pair of gloves and peered at the remains. She picked up the pelvis and said, "The shape of the pelvis suggesting female?" She said in a questioning tone.

Zack nodded encouragingly, and she continued. "There is no widening, so she has never given birth." She set the pelvis down and moved to the skull. "The shape of the facial bones and mandible are suggesting Caucasian descent." She turned the skull around and said, "There is a faint crack on the occipital. No remodeling. That could be cause of death. Also, the molars have not fully erupted, so she is between eighteen and twenty years old." She looked up at him. "That's all I've got." She said smiling.

"Wow." He whispered. "You're brilliant." He said.

She smiled shyly. "I'm not as good as you or my mom." She said.

"Don't underestimate yourself. That was absolutely brilliant for a fifteen year old." He said.

"You really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "If you choose forensic anthropology, I know who my competition is."

She laughed. "Not a chance. I'll never be on your level."

He shook his head. "Considering your performance, I wouldn't doubt it."

She smiled and said, "Well thank you. Maybe you can help me out with my forensic science classes? Hmm?"

He smiled back and said, "That would be very nice. Maybe you could assist me with limbo cases."

"That would be so much fun!" She said, grinning uncontrollably.

Zack looked at her, and his breath hitched in his throat. The way her eyes brightened, and her smile lifted her rosy cheeks up. His heart fluttered, and he couldn't breathe.

"Zack?" Christine said for the fourth time. She walked over to him and shook him. "Zack are you okay?"

He snapped out of his trance and saw how close she was to him. He had the urge to reach out and kiss her, but restrained himself.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, moving back to the bones and picking one up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said quickly.

"Okay..." She said.

"Did you need something?" He asked, still looking at the bones.

"Yeah, uh… could you point to the direction of my mom's office? I was kind of lost." She said.

He took his gloves and walked towards her. "I need to go update her about the cause of death, so I can walk you there." He said.

"Okay." She said. "Are you sure that you're alright?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said.

* * *

Arriving at Brennan's office, they both entered.

"Hey mom." Christine said.

Brennan turned from her computer and smiled. "Hey, Christine. Zack." She said.

"I have an update on cause of death, Dr. Brennan. There is an ante mortem crack on the back of the skull. You should have a look at it." Zack said.

"Alright. Christine, how is Kasey? Did she make any friends?" Brennan asked.

Christine nodded. "Yep. She and three other girls were playing dolls when I left."

"Oh good!" Brennan exclaimed. "Well, I am going to go examine the skull with Zack. I'll be back in a little while. There are drinks and snacks in the fridge below my desk if you want anything."

Christine nodded and looked to Zack. "I guess I'll see you later." She said.

He nodded and said, "It was nice seeing you again.", with his voice sounding distant.

"Y-you too." She stammered, feeling slightly hurt by his short answers.

Brennan looked at the two and furrowed her brows, but turned and walked out of the room, Zack following.

Christine sat on the couch and sighed.

"Bren, sweetie! I need your advice!" Christine heard a voice push thru her thoughts. She looked at the door and saw Angela.

"Oh, hey hon. I guess your mom is off trying to solve this case?" She asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

Christine nodded and said, "Yeah you just missed her."

"Oh alright." Angela sounded disappointed.

"What did you need advice about?" She asked.

Angela looked up and smiled. "You really wanna know?"

Christine smiled back and nodded.

Angela began. "Well, you know Hodgins, right?"

Christine nodded again. "Well, he asked me out today..."

Christine grinned and said, "What did you say?"

"I said no." Angela replied.

"But why?" Christine asked, frowning.

Angela shrugged. "We work together. If it doesn't work out... We have more than ourselves to think about. All of us...we're a team here, and if something goes wrong and the relationship ends, then we bring everyone down with us." She explained.

"Why do you think it is going to go badly?" She asked.

"It's not that I think it will go badly, I'm just thinking 'what if?' You know?" She said.

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Life is full of constant variables. It's irrational to think about all of the things that could happen because that

number is infinite." She said.

Angela smiled. "You sound just like your mom. So what you're saying is, I should give Hodgins and me a chance?"

Christine nodded. "Absolutely."

"Alright, little Bren. Think I'll take your advice."

* * *

At 11:30, Booth walked through the lab and into Brennan's office where Brennan was on her computer and Christine was lying on the couch.

Christine looked up and smiled. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey guys. You really for lunch?"

Brennan turned and got up from her seat. "Yes. I'm quite hungry actually."

"Okay, well lets go then." He said, pushing Brennan's coat on and ushering the two out the door.

When the three arrived at day care, Kasey was still playing with her friends. Booth smiled and said, "She made friends?"

Brennan and Christine nodded.

He walked over to where Kasey was and sat down beside her. "Hey, princess."

"Daddy!" Kasey squealed, lunging into his lap.

He chuckled. "I see you made some friends while we were gone."

Kasey nodded. "Uh huh. This is Maggie, and this is Amanda." She said, pointing to her two friends.

"Guys, this is my Daddy." She said.

Booth waved at the girls and smiled. "It's nice to meet you two."

The both smiled and, "Nice to meet you." Simultaneously.

"So, are you ready to go eat some lunch?" Booth asked.

Kasey nodded. "Yeah, I reeeaaallyy hungry, Daddy."

Booth laughed. "We better hurry then."

* * *

After everyone had ordered, the four began to discuss their day.

"So, Dad, how's your day been today?" Christine asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Eh… pretty boring. Plus I missed your guys, so it's been slow."

"I actually had some fun today." She said, smiling.

"At the lab?" Booth asked in confusion.

Christine nodded. "Zack let me look at the bones and tell him what I know about them. He told me that I could help him with limbo cases. Doesn't that sound awesome!" She exclaimed.

Brennan smiled. "Zack is a very capable student. If you want to be a forensic anthropologist, studying with him would be very wise."

Booth raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything.

"How bout you mommy? Did you have a good day so far?" Kasey asked.

"Well, I also missed you guys, so it was quite slow, but very productive." She said.

Just then the food arrived, and they all sat in comfortable silence, eating their food.

* * *

When the day was over, Booth picked his girls up from the lab. They were driving when Christine notice that they had passed Brennan's apartment.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Booth and Brennan smiled. "We thought that we'd surprise you with getting your own phone. You're a very responsible kid, and we think that you deserve one."

Christine's grin was huge. "Seriously? My own cell phone? Like all mine? Just for me?"

They both nodded, and Christine squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh! I've never had one before! I've never even used one!"

Brennan smiled. "We figure since you're going to be starting school in a few weeks that we should get you one."

Christine took her seatbelt off, sat up and kissed both of the parents on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.

On the way from the Verizon store, Christine was playing with her new phone, and Kasey was watching with awe. "Chrissy, you phone is real nice."

Christine nodded in agreement. "It takes pictures too." She said.

"Ohh! Take a picture of my, Chrissy!" Kasey said, smiling the cheesiest smile she could muster.

* * *

At home, Kasey was being bathed by Booth, and Christine and Brennan were flipping through channels. "So how do you like your new phone?" Brennan asked.

"It's great. Thank you so much, Mom." She said, holding it in her hand tightly. "I just hope I make some friends, so I have someone to talk to on it." She added.

Brennan smiled and pulled her phone out. "Put Zack's number in your phone." She said, pulling up his contact information.

"Wha…" She began, but Brennan cut her off.

"I know you want it. You said it yourself that he's going to start showing you the ropes of anthropology. How is he going to do that if he cannot get into contact with you?" She explained.

Christine smiled shyly. "I guess, but what if he doesn't want me to have it?"

"Oh he does. I promise you that." Brennan said, taking Christine's phone from her hands.

When she had put the contact in, she returned it to Christine. "I'm going to go help you dad with Kasey." She said, standing up. Before she closed the door into the bathroom, Brennan said, "Let me know how that works out.", and closed the door.

Christine got up and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. She opened her phone and went to Zack's number. She stared at it for a moment before pressing send.

After a few rings, a voice came through the speaker. "This is Mr. Zack Addy."

Christine froze for a moment, and said, "Uh, Hi Zack. It's Christine." She said.

Zack smiled at her voice and said, "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm uh… I'm great actually. My mom gave me your number because I just got a new phone, so I thought that I'd call you and make sure you had my number… you know, just in case." She said.

"Oh… okay. I'll save it into my phone." He said.

"Okay." She said quickly. "I um… I was wondering if I made you upset today, you know, after I examined the bones."

Zack's brows furrowed and he said, "No, not at all. Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well… you seemed kind of standoffish for the rest of the day, and it seemed like you didn't want to talk to me anymore." She explained.

He sighed. He knew what she was referring to, but if he told her, it could ruin the forming friendship. She was the best friend he'd had in a long time, next to Hodgins, and he wasn't about to screw it up.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that. It's just when I am in work mode, I seem to be solely focused on work. I didn't mean to seem rude. I apologize." He said.

Christine could tell by his voice that he was lying, but decided not to push it. "That's okay. I just wanted to make sure I didn't do something wrong."

He shook his head. "No… you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. I just… sometimes despite my high IQ, I can be quite an idiot."

Christine giggled. "I know what you mean. So… are we alright?" She asked tentatively.

Zack smiled. "Yes, I believe so."

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow, Zack." Christine said.

"Yes, tomorrow. I… I hope you sleep well." He said, stumbling over his words.

"You too. Good night Zack." Christine said before closing the phone.

Christine stood there for a moment, staring at her phone and smiled. Sighing, she went into her bathroom to take a hot shower.

* * *

At 11:00, Brennan and Booth sunk into bed and sighed.

"Long day." Booth mentioned.

Brennan nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Booth moved over to kiss her lips and Brennan sighed, "I missed to today."

Booth smiled against her lips. "I missed you more."

Booth moved his kisses down to her jaw line, and then her neck, making her moan. "Booth…" She snuck her hands beneath his shirt and felt his hot, defined muscles. He moved his lips back to hers and deepened the kiss, but before it became too much, he stopped.

"Booth." Brennan whined.

"I know, I know." He said. "This Friday. This Friday I'm taking you out. I'm going to spoil you, I'm going to treat you like a queen, and then, I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll forget your own name." He said, whispering in her ear.

Brennan gasped at his serious tone and looked up at him. "Thank God. I don't think I can stand not being able to touch you for much longer." She said.

He smiled, "Four more days, baby."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Four days."

A.N: So this is a pretty long chapter, and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for taking so long with the update, but you guys know how life gets in the way sometimes. Please review! They help me update more quickly!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Here's chapter 27! I'm hoping to get around 15 reviews before I update, so help me along! Please review! XOXO- Mary

It was around six in the evening on Wednesday, and Angela and Brennan were shopping.

"Sweetie, this dress is perfect!" Angela said, pulling the small, black dress off of the rack.

"Ange, I'm going out on a date, not out to sell myself." Brennan said, putting the dress back on the rack.

Angela sighed. "Come on, Bren. This is you and Booth's first date. I know what's going to happen after you get home. Booth is going to rip that dress off of you and-"

"Ange!" Brennan scolded.

"Okay, okay." She said, holding her hands up in surrender. "But you know what I'm getting at. I know what will make a man go crazy." She said,pulling the dress out again. "Try it on." She urged.

Brennan sighed. "Fine."

Angela's smile grew. "Great! While you're in the dressing room, I'll pick you out some lingerie!"

Brennan rolled her eyes, and shut the dressing room door.

When the two left the mall, Brennan had a new dress, new shoes, and new lingerie. She knew it was unnecessary, but she also knew that Booth would go crazy when he saw her.

On the way home, Angela began to do what she did best; pry.

"So sweetie, where is Booth taking you?" She asked.

Brennan sighed. "He won't tell me. He says that he wants it to be a surprise."

"Awh, that is so romantic!" Angela gushed.

"More inconvenient that romantic. I don't even know if I'll be dressed properly. Which now that I think of it; unless we're going to a strip club, I probably won't be dressed properly." Brennan said, raising her eyebrow at her friend.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's not that short!"

Brennan chuckled. "Hearing you say that makes me worry about how short your dresses are."

Brennan opened the front door of her apartment and closed it; locking it behind her. She was immediately met with an ear shrilling "Mommy" and a hug to her legs.

She smiled and picked Kasey up. "Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a good evening with your sister and your Daddy?"

Kasey nodded. "Yeah, but I missed you, Mommy. Did you have fun with Aunt Angie?"

"Yes I did, but I missed you too." Brennan said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Mom." Christine said, appearing from the kitchen. "You hungry? Dad and I are making spaghetti."

"Mmm, that sounds good." Brennan said, carrying Kasey into the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Booth stirring the sauce at the stove. She sat Kasey back down on the floor and hugged him from behind. He smiled and turned around in her arms.

"I hope you're hungry." He said.

She smiled and got on her tip toes to kiss him. "I'm starving."

Booth chuckled and looked over to his girls. "You guys go wash up the spaghetti will be ready in a few minutes."

Christine and Kasey disappeared into the bathroom and Booth looked down at Bones again.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what?" Brennan asked.

"We need to tell the girls about this weekend, and how they're going to meet Parker." He said.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, we can speak to them during dinner. So were still doing what we talked about last night? We'll go on our date on Friday, while the girls stay at Angela's, and on Saturday, I'll go pick them up while you go pick Parker up."

He nodded. "Then I'll talk to Parker and prepare him, and then you three meet us there."

"Okay." Brennan said.

The girls came back in and Kasey sat at the table. Brennan handed Christine a plate and grabbed a plate to get Kasey's food. After everyone had gotten their food they all sat at the table eating and Booth began to speak.

"So girls... Do you remember how I mentioned that I have a son?" He asked.

Christine nodded and said, "Yeah. Parker right?"

Booth nodded. "Do you remember Kasey?"

"Yeah, Daddy." She said.

"Well... How would you like to meet him?" Booth asked.

Christine smiled. "That sounds cool. My brothers used to get on my nerves so I took them for granted. I wish I hadn't done that."

Booth and Brennan looked sympathetically at their daughter.

"Daddy, does he wanna meet us?" Kasey asked.

"Well I haven't told him about meeting you yet, but I'm sure he does."

Kasey went back to her spaghetti and didn't say anything else.

"Well I think we'd both like meeting him. When are we going to do that?" Christine asked.

Brennan spoke up. "Well, this Friday your dad and I are going out on a date, and you and Kasey are going to stay and Aunt Angie's. Then I'll come get you around 11 and we'll meet your dad and Parker there. Sound good?" She asked.

Christine and Kasey nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Christine said.

Later, Booth was tucking in Kasey for bed and he saw that she looked upset.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Do you love Parka more than me, Daddy?"

Booth was taken aback by his daughter's question and stroked her hair back. "No sweetheart. I love you, Christine and Parker all equally." He said.

She sighed. "But you loved Parka longer than me. You loved him for a long time, but you only loved me for a little while."

"I have loved him longer than you, but I love you just as much as I love him." He tried to explain.

"Oh." She said. "That makes sense, Daddy. I excited to meet my bruvuh. I hope he likes me."

He smiled. "I promise that he will. He's your big brother."

She smiled back at him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too princess. I'll see you in the morning." He said, kissing her forehead and getting up to turn the light off.

"Sweet dreams, baby." He said before shutting the door.

Later that night, After Christine had gone to bed, Booth and Brennan were getting ready for bed.

"So how do you think Parker will take having an entirely new family?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I hope that he is happy. I want him to love his new sisters, and not be jealous. Do you think he'll be jealous?" He asked her.

Brennan shook her head. "Parker is a very sweet boy. He won't be jealous.."

Booth smiled. "Thanks for that. I was getting worried."

She gave him a shy smile. "You welcome. I'm glad I could help."

When they were in bed, Brennan rolled onto her stomach and held her chin up with her hands.

"Are you excited about our date?" She asked.

Booth groaned. "I can hardly wait. The only think that's keeping me from taking you right now is that fact that we can be as loud as we want on Friday." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Brennan chuckled. "You know, I'm hoping that you live up to all of these promises you're making about making me forget my own name and making me scream." She said in a teasing tone.

He pulled her up to straddle his lap and licked her ear gently. "Trust me, Baby. By the time I'm through with you, the neighbors are going to think that you were murdered."

Brennan groaned at his provocative words and kissed his neck.

"Can't wait."

* * *

A/N: so this was meant to be a short chapter, but I added onto it. Next will be that date!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but this took a really long time to write. I was originally going to put the entire night into one chapter, but I've decided to split it up. Let me know what you think! Reviews keep me going!

Christine was lying upside down on the couch in her mother's office. Her feet were hanging off the top, and her head was hanging off the front. She had her headphones in and she was singing one of her favorite songs; Collide by Howie Day.

"_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you." _She sang.

Christine was so engrossed in her song that she didn't notice Zack standing by the door and smiling. After a few seconds of listening to her, he walked in. She stopped mid song and yelped.

"Oh, Zack!" She was trying to sit right up, but she lost her balance and tumbled into the floor.

He frowned and rushed over to where she'd fallen. "Are you alright, Christine?" He asked, worried.

Christine sat up right on the floor, blushed a deep red and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Um, yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just coming in to say hello, and I heard you singing. You are a very good singer." He said.

She smiled and blushed even deeper and said, "Thank you. I… That's my favorite song. I was just very caught up in it. I wasn't paying attention, and I'm kind of a klutz." She said.

He smiled and grabbed for her hand and helped her up. "I don't think you're a klutz. I think that you are quite graceful." He said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

She laughed. "What's your evidence?" She asked.

"The way you walk, and sleep, and talk" he tried to explain. "This does not sound rational, but even when you do ungraceful things, it sees quite graceful." He said, trying to get his point across.

She gave him a curious look and said, "You watch me?" She asked.

He quickly looked away and stood up. "Not really… just some observations that I've made." He said, sounding distant again.

Christine was confused at his change of mood and stood up as well. "Are you alright, Zack?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Do you know where your mom is? I need to update her on the case." He said, changing the subject.

"She's uh, she's with my Dad. They're interrogating a suspect." She said, trying to figure out what was bothering him.

"Well, I should get back to the bones." He said, turning for the door.

"Do you want some help? I'm not doing anything." She offered.

He shook his head. "That's alright. I can handle it for now." And with that, he left the room.

She furrowed her brows at him in confusion, but turned back to the couch and sat down.

* * *

At 6:00, Brennan and Booth returned from their interrogation. They had picked up Kasey from daycare on the way up, and she was on Booth's back in a piggy back ride position.

"Chrissy! Are you ready to go to Aunt Angie's?!" Kasey said excitedly.

Christine smiled and said, "Yeah, just let me get my stuff." She grabbed her bag and her phone, and walked over to her family.

"Ready." She said.

* * *

After Kasey and Christine had been dropped off at Angela's, Booth and Brennan headed back to her apartment to get ready. Booth decided to shower and change in the guest bathroom, while Brennan got ready in their bathroom. After he was ready, he went out into the living room to wait on his Bones.

Twenty minutes later, Brennan walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing her new heels and dress, along with her mother's earrings, a charm bracelet that Angela had bought her one Christmas, and a pearl necklace. Her hair was curled and slightly pinned back. She was wearing more makeup than usual. Her lashes were longer, and her eyelids were smoky, and her cheeks and lips were a light pink. She walked up to where he was sitting on the couch and smiled shyly.

"You look nice." She stated.

He looked up at her, and his breath was taken away. "Bones." He whispered. He stood up and looked her up and down; taking her in. "You look… God, Bones. You're stunning." He said. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"You really think so?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course I do. You've always been beautiful to me. You don't need makeup, or your hair done, or that sexy dress for me to think that you're beautiful. You take my breath away every time I wake up in the morning and see you. But looking at you right now, Bones; you look so damn beautiful. I can't even believe that you're mine."

Brennan smiled. "Well believe it." She said, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back and hugged her tightly. When they broke apart, Booth smiled down at her and asked, "You ready?"

"Is there any chance of getting you to tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"Nope. There is no chance of that." He said, pulling her to the door.

Brennan grabbed her purse and followed Booth to the door.

She sighed and said, "I figured."

"Let's go, Bones. We have a big night ahead of us." He said, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

Back at Angela's, Christine and Angela were tucking Kasey in. Christine was reading a story to her little sister, and Angela was brushing the stray hairs out of Kasey's eyes. When Christine was finished, Kasey was almost asleep.

"That was a good story, Chrissy. You pick good stories." She said, nodding off.

She lent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, K-Bug."

"Night, Chrissy. Night Aunt Angie" She said.

"Sweet dreams, honey" Angela said.

Christine and Angela turned the light off and shut the door behind them.

"So, sweetie, what do you wanna do tonight?" Angela asked.

"Well… I don't know. What do you usually do on a Friday night?" She asked.

"Hmm… Can't do that." Angela joked.

Christine raised an eyebrow and said, "What can't we do?" Christine asked.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I know! Why don't give you a mani-pedi?" She said.

Christine furrowed her brows. "'Mani-pedi?'"

Angela rolled her eyes. "You are your mother's child. Do you want me to paint your fingernails and toenails?"

"Sure. That sounds good." Christine said. "Sorry if I don't know all of the girly technical terms. I've… never been to a sleepover."

Angela looked shocked. "Never?"

Christine shook her head. "By the time was old enough to go to an actual sleepover, I was in the foster system. I wasn't allowed." She explained.

Angela put her hand over her heart and gave the girl a guilty look. "Sweetie…"

Christine shrugged. "I didn't mind. The girls at my school were bitches anyway. Not worth pillow fights and scary movies."'

Angela laughed. "You're a tough kid, aren't you?"

Christine smiled. "I'd like to think so."

"Well…" Angela began. "… tonight, we can have a real sleepover. I introduced your mom into the girl world. I can introduce you too."

"You'd do that?" Christine asked.

"Of course! I'm an expert in sleepovers." She boasted.

Christine chuckled. "So… what do we do first?"

* * *

Booth and Brennan arrived at their first destination and Brennan gave Booth a confused look.

"The Jeffersonian?" She asked.

He nodded. "You've told me more than once how much you love the garden out front. The Jeffersonian is your home away from home. I wanted to take you somewhere that was beautiful, but familiar to you; a place that you love."

Brennan smiled. "That's… Booth, no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

He caressed her cheek with his hand and said, "No one has ever loved you as much as I love you. No one, Bones."

She lent into his hand and sighed. "You're amazing, Booth."

He stroked the skin on her cheekbone and said, "Nope, just crazy in love."

She just smiled, and he unbuckled his seat belt. "You ready, Bones?"

She nodded and their night began.

* * *

Back at Angela's, the two were watching _Mean Girls_ and eating popcorn.

"You know, this isn't an accurate representation of high school; at least not the one that I went to. People are mean, but not this mean." Christine said, looking at her phone again.

Angela looked at her curiously. "Sweetie, not to come off as nosey, but you've been checking your phone every thirty seconds through the entire movie. What's up?"

Christine blushed and looked down at her phone again. "I… was waiting for Zack to text me, or call me. We've talked on the phone or texted every night since I got my phone, and he hasn't texted or called yet." She explained.

Realization dawned on Angela and she gave Christine a smug smile. "You miss him."

Christine shook her head. "No, of course not."

Angela raised her eyebrow, and Christine faltered under her stare. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Honey, is there something going on between you two?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Christine questioned.

"I mean you and Zack, are you two… how do I put this… doing more than studying anthropology?" Angela said.

"Oh course we do more than study anthropology. He's my friend. At least I think he still is."

Angela smiled. "But you want to be more than friends." She finished for her.

"N-no. He's my friend." Christine said, stuttering.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Don't try and fool me, sweetie. Nothing gets past your Aunt Angie."

Christine's cheeks were a deep crimson when she looked up again. "Is it that obvious?"

Angela smiled. "To me, yes. Then again, I find out everything eventually."

Christine sighed. "Who am I kidding? He would never look at me as more than kid. He's a genius scientist who is on his way to multiple Doctorates. I'm just a dumb teenager." She said in a defeated sigh.

Angela shook her head. "Honey, you obviously don't know what a man looks like when he feels something for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sweetie, Zack; he cares about you a lot. I can see it in his eyes. I've known Zack for a long time, and I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you."

Christine smiled shyly. "Really? Nobody?"

Angela shook her head. "Nobody. Zack's different. He isn't like a normal twenty two year old. He's hyper rational, literal, and emotionally distant, but when he's around you… sweetie, you bring out the best in him."

Christine looked shocked. "You can tell all of this from seeing us together?"

Angela nodded. "I have a gift."

"But why is he avoiding me? I don't understand. One moment, he is being sweet, and the next moment, he's being distant."

"Zack cares about you, but he wants to protect you. From himself. He knows how he is, and he thinks that you deserve better. He thinks you deserve a chance to be a kid." She explained.

Christine gave Angela a skeptical look. "How can you tell all of this?"

Angela smiled. "Your mom has a knack for bones; your Dad has a knack for catching people. Me? I have a knack for understanding people."

Christine laughed. "So what do I do?"

"Be patient, Sweetie. Don't rush. Enjoy being friends for now. If something is meant to happen, and I believe that there is, then it will. Slow and steady wins the race. Remember that."

Christine hugged her Aunt and held her tightly. "Thanks Aunt Angie. You really helped me. Thank you."

Angela smiled and rubbed her back. "Anytime sweetie. I love you, and I if you ever need anything, just talk to me. I'll be here."

Christine pulled back and nodded. "So… what do we do next?" She asked, changing the subject.

Angela grinned. "Have you ever gotten your ears pierced?"

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sitting at the small candle lit table that was in the middle of the garden. Booth had cooked all of the food that morning, and hired someone to set it all up.

"This is delicious, Booth." Brennan complemented.

Booth smiled. "Thanks. I made it myself." He said, grinning at her.

Booth had made angel hair pasta along with bread sticks and small salads.

Booth watched Brennan eat, smiling. She was making moaning noises as she ate, which signified her appreciation of the food.

After both had eaten the last bits of dinner, Booth stood up and took her plate. He put it in the basket that was set aside with the desert in it. He pulled a bowl of strawberries and a smaller bowl of liquid chocolate out and walked back over to the table.

"Desert too? You're spoiling me, Booth." She said, looking up at him lovingly.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Maybe, but I want to. You deserve every bit of spoiling you get." Booth said, setting the bowls down and sitting back in his seat. He unwrapped the bowls and smiled at Brennan.

"I brought your favorite." He said. "Chocolate covered strawberries."

Brennan's face lit up. "Mmm. You know me so well."

Booth dipped a strawberry into the warm liquid and brought it to Brennan's lips. She took a bite and moaned in delight. She licked her lips and swallowed the sweet treat.

"Delicious." She said. She grabbed one herself and dipped it. "Your turn."

He took a bite and juice fell from his lips. He laughed as Brennan caught it with her hands. She laughed along with him in wonder.

"This is very fun." She said.

He grabbed her hand, sucked on the sweet juice from her fingers and looked at her with a mischievous grin. "I agree."

Just then, the music that had been playing in the background changed to A Kiss from a Rose by Seal. Brennan's eyes lit up and she said, "Booth, this song; it was my favorite when I was in high school." She said, eyes welling at the memories.

Booth looked at this woman; the woman that he was in love with. He saw the pain that she was trying to hide in her eyes, and he wanted to take it away.

"Dance with me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Dance with me, Bones." He said standing up and grabbing for her hand.

"Booth, I can't dance. I- I don't know how." She tried to argue.

"Bones, don't think, just feel. I'll lead. Dance with me." He repeated.

She reluctantly took his hand and he helped her up. "Booth, I'm very uncoordinated. I might step on your foot." She warned.

He laughed. "I don't care. I just want to dance with you."

He put his hand on her lower back and clasped his other hand with hers. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Like this?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just like that, Bones."

They slowly started to move as Booth lead. Brennan followed easily.

"So, Bones, did you dance with anyone to this song in high school?" He asked, pulling her closer to his figure.

She shook her head. "No…" She began. She looked down at their moving feet and continued. "I would listen to this song on the radio all of the time. One of my dreams in high school was to go to prom and dance to this song. My junior year, almost a year after I had Christine, I asked a boy to go to prom with me, because I knew that no one would ask me." Her eyes welled up with tears, but she swallowed them back and continued. "The boy I asked, he told me" she stopped, knowing that the dam was about to break. "… He told me that he'd rather go alone than go with a trashy slut like me. He said that I already had a baby and that he wasn't going be the one to 'knock me up' again. I didn't go to prom, and… I never got to dance to this song." She said quietly, a few small tears making their way down her cheek.

Booth stopped dancing and removed his hand from her back. He put his hand up to her face and brushed the tears away. His heat had shattered hearing that story. He'd known that high school was bad for her, but to hear how she was treated… it killed him. None of the bad things that happened to her were ever her fault. Life was simply not in her favor; until then at least.

"Bones…" He tried to begin, but she cut him off.

"It was just a stupid thing that I wanted in high school. I moved on and I understand how childish it was." She waved him off.

Booth shook his head. "It wasn't childish, Bones. You wanted what every girl wanted; to feel special, loved."

She chuckled bitterly. "Apparently the only person who loved me was a pedophile and a rapist."

He took her head in his hands and made her look at him. "Bones, I am so sorry for what has happened in your past. You never deserved a single thing that happened to you. I'm sorry that those idiots in high school didn't take the time to realize how absolutely wonderful you are. You were abused, taken advantage of, you had a baby. Yet all you wanted was a slow dance. Three minutes with a boy to make you feel special. That's not stupid. That's normal."

She didn't say anything back so he continued.

"I love you, Bones. I love you so much. You're my partner, in every aspect of the meaning. You're my best friend. You're the mother of my girls. I wouldn't trade a second with you for anything. Let me dance with you, Bones; like you've always wanted."

He didn't wait for a response. He went to where the stereo was set and pressed replay. When the song began again, Booth walked back over and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Brennan smiled. "I'd love to."

Booth pulled her to him and held her close. They began their movements in time together. Brennan set her head on Booth's shoulder. Brennan took a wrong step and ran into Booth.

"Sorry." She said.

He chuckled and pulled her up onto the tops of his feet. She yelped in surprise, but smiled at him.

"Just let me lead, Bones."

When the song was over, Brennan kept her head rested on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Take me home, Booth."

Booth looked down at her and smiled. "You're ready to go already?" He asked.

She nodded. "I want you to take me home and keep all of those promises that you made to me."

He gently set her feet back down on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

And with that, they made their way to Booth's SUV to continue their night.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Here's chapter 29. This story will be rated M from now on. If this offends you, then please do not continue reading!

As the two waited for the elevator to make it to their floor, Booth couldn't keep his hands off of Brennan.

"At this rate, we won't make inside, Booth." Brennan said, extending her neck to give him access.

"I can't help it. I can't keep my hands off of you."

She chuckled. "We're almost home. Wait another ten seconds."

He groaned, but relented. The elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived at their floor, and they stepped out. They walked to the door of their apartment, and Brennan unlocked it. They both entered, and Brennan shut the door behind them. Brennan took her heals off and hung her purse onto the coat rack. Booth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

There was a moment in which the two simply stared at one another, before Brennan broke the silence. "So… what now?" She asked.

He chuckled. "How about a nice hot bubble bath?" He offered.

"That sounds great." She mused.

When they entered the bathroom, Booth started the water and squirted some bubble bath into the tub. He looked at Brennan, who was looking over herself in the mirror. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hips. She smiled at him through the mirror and said, "I've never taken a bath with someone else."

Booth kissed her neck and sighed. "I'd love to be your first." He said.

She smiled and nodded. He found the zipper to her dress and oh-so slowly began to unzip. When the zipper was completely undone, Booth looked to her for confirmation. With her nod, he pulled her dress slightly, and it pooled at her legs. She turned around to face him, and he saw the gorgeous lace placed around her most intimate areas.

"God, Bones." He groaned. He looked her up and down, and moved his hands to rest on her shoulders. "You're so damn beautiful."

She crossed her arms to cover herself slightly and looked down. "T- Thank you."

He tipped her chin up so she would look at him. "What's wrong, Bones? Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes… I… am just feeling a bit apprehensive." She said.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that" He said.

"I know. I want to, Booth. I just… can we go very slow? I know that you haven't had sexual intercourse in quite some time, and you're probably very ready to engage in such; but can we please go a little slow? I know that I'm being foolish, but I'm… afraid." She admitted shamefully.

He placed both of his hands on her face and kissed her forehead. "Baby, why didn't you tell me sooner? We can go as slow as you want. Sure I'm ready to make love to you, but your comfort is my first priority. Don't forget that for a moment. You don't have to be afraid, Bones. I'm not him. I'm letting you set the speed. You control what we do and don't do tonight. Please don't be afraid." He begged.

"I'm not afraid of you, Booth. I promise. I'm just a little scared of the memories that might come back, when we… you know." She said.

"Whatever happens, I'll help you get through it. I'll be there for you every step of the way. And if you want to stop at any time at all, you let me know." He said.

She nodded and looked at the tub. "We better get in there before the water gets cold."

He nodded and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Let me." Brennan said, grabbing onto his shirt and unbuttoning the last buttons. She slowly peeled the shirt from his shoulders and looked up and down at his torso. She kissed his collar bone, down to his nipple. He groaned and his nipple stiffened. Her hands moved to his belt, and unbuckled it. She removed the belt and continued onto his pants. She undid the button along with the zipper, and pulled them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and moved his own hands up to her back, where her bra clasp was. He turned her around and kissed her shoulder as he undid the clasp and let the lace fall from her body. Her nipples hardened from the cool air in the room, and he covered them with his hands. She made a noise in which he'd never heard from her before. It sounded something like a little kitten mewl. Her nipples hardened further at his touch, and he gave them a light squeeze before turning her back around. She looked down at his boxers and trailed her fingernails down the front of his body. She felt his muscles clench at her touch and smiled. She made it to his boxers and latched her fingers onto them. She pulled them down all the way to his ankles and was met with his hard erection at eye level. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. He pulled her up to him again and held her close.

"It's okay." He said.

He put his hands on the small scrap of lace that she was wearing and looked to her questioningly.

"Take them off of me, Booth." She whispered.

He didn't have to be told twice. He pulled them down, and she stepped out of them.

He looked at the most intimate part of her body in awe. It was shaved and smooth, and very touchable. Booth had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"Beautiful, Bones." He whispered. He looked back to her face and she smiled.

"The water is almost full." She mentioned.

"Better get in then, yeah?" He said, walking over to the tub and stepping in. He sat down, spreading his legs, and motioned her to come in.

"Here, sit between my legs and lean back on me." He instructed.

"Okay." She said, and reluctantly stepped into the hot water and sat down. She moved around a bit to find a comfortable position, and sighed when she found it. She leant back onto Booth and looked up at him.

"Comfy?" He asked.

She nodded and sighed again as she felt her loofah being used on her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels nice." She said.

He continued scrubbing her until most of her body was soapy, and then he began rinsing her.

"Having fun, Bones?" He asked.

She nodded. "There is something very sensual about being bathed by another person. I find that I would like to wash you."

She turned around and straddled his lap, taking the loofah from him. She put some soap on it and lathered it up. She began washing his shoulders, and then his chest, and then his stomach. When he was cleaned, she rinsed him, just as he had rinsed her.

"Bones that felt so good." He groaned. "You have magic fingers."

She laughed lightly and said, "There's no such thing as magic, Booth."

"Oh there's magic." He argued.

"Agree to disagree?" She offered.

He sighed. "There's magic, Bones. I'll prove it to you soon enough."

She didn't say anything back; she just sat her head on his shoulder and began to draw circles on his chest.

"When was the first time that you knew you loved me?" She asked.

He looked down at her and she continued. "I mean did it hit you at one time, or did it happen gradually?"

"I knew I felt something for you from the beginning, but there was one moment when I knew that I was in love with you." He said.

"When was that?" She asked.

"Kenton... When he..."

"Abducted me." She finished for him.

He cringed at her words, but continued. "You know, it was my fault that he got a chance to do that to you. That whole time we were looking for you in that building I was terrified, because I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. When I found you, and took you off of that hook, you looked so scared. That moment; I knew that I loved you, and I knew that I had to keep you safe, not only for your sake, but for my own. If I lost you... God, I'd lose myself." He admitted.

She looked at him with compassion, and repeated the words that she'd spoken to him that night. "You saved my life."

Booth kissed her forehead and said, "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Only this time I'd be aiming for between Kenton's eyes." He said. She could feel his body tensing under his, and stroked his chest in soothing circles.

"Shhh. Tonight's about us" she said. "Nobody else but us."

He sighed. "You're right."

They laid in silence for a moment before he spoke again."What about you?"

"Hmm?" She murmured into his chest.

"When was the first time that you knew you loved me?" He clarified.

"Last Christmas." She said, smiling.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You... you made me feel like I wasn't alone. If we hadn't gotten quarantined into the lab, I'd have spent another Christmas alone. And even after we were able to leave, you told me that I could come find you if I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be alone. And then I saw you with Parker for the first time. I saw how much you loved him, and I knew that I loved you." She said.

"Wow, that was a long time ago." He said. "You've loved me all of this time?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I never told you, but I couldn't. I was scared of what would happen if I did."

Booth smiled. "It's okay. We have each other now."

She sat up and kissed him. "Yes we do." She mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm, Bones. You taste good." He said.

She kissed him more deeply, and let her hands roam to his back. "The water's getting cold." She mentioned.

"Yeah." He agreed. "You ready to get out?"

She nodded. "Take me to bed."

She moved over to let his stand up, and then helped her up. They both stepped out and Booth grabbed a towel for the both of them. He unfolded the towel and wrapped it around Brennan. He dried her, and then himself.

When they were both dry, Booth took Brennan's hand and led her into the bedroom. As they made it to the bed, Booth turned back to Brennan. He looked at her and smiled. She had the towel wrapped securely around her body, and was holding onto it tightly.

He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Lights on or off?" He asked.

"On." She said very firmly. She heard her own tone of voice and softened it. "On, please."

"Okay. That's fine." He said before lowering his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Booth began kissing her jaw line and then her neck.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to the towel on her body.

She lowered her hands and nodded.

He undid the towel and it dropped from her body. He kissed the very sensitive spot behind her ear and the gasped.

His hands roamed to her back and then lower, onto her bottom. He picked her up and moved to sit her on the bed. She scooted back and he followed. He crawled on top of her and continued kissing her.

"You alright, Bones?" He asked, when he noticed that she was breathing very heavily.

"Yes. I'm just finding it hard to breathe right now." She said, panting.

He chuckled. That's normal."

Booth trailed kisses along her chest and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently and Brennan moaned. "Oh, Booth. Do it again!"

He continued and gave the other nipple the same attention. Brennan continued moaning, and writhed under him.

Booth kissed further down her body, past her belly button and to the intimate spot between her legs. He kissed her inside of her thigh and Brennan sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked at her and saw apprehension in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was going to, you know, go down on you didn't mean to assume…."

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm ruining things aren't I?"

He shook his head. "You're not ruining anything, Bones. You're perfect."

She smiled. "I'll get there one day, but I'm not ready for that yet." She said, embarrassed.

"That's okay." He soothed, kissing her shoulder.

"But I'm ready for sex, Booth. Please, make love to me." She instructed, pulling him between her legs.

"Wait, I need to get a condom." He said.

She shook her head. "I'm on the pill. You don't have anything, right?" She asked.

"I don't have anything. I wouldn't ever put you at risk." He said.

"Me either. I'm safe. We don't need a condom. It'll be fine." She said.

"Okay." He moved to lie between her legs. "Are you ready?" He asked, lining himself up at her core.

She nodded and he said, "Okay." He slowly and gently slid into her, making sure that she was comfortable. He slid in half way and she grunted. After a moment, he slid to the hilt. His eyes clenched shut and he groaned.

"Bones, you okay?"

When he opened his eyes he saw a pained look on her face.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You're just very large, and I haven't had sexual intercourse in years; so it will take some time to get used to it." She said. "Just give me a moment. I'll be alright."

He nodded and stayed completely still.

After a moment, she bucked into him gently.

"You can move now." She said.

He began moving very slowly, and she moaned. "Booth, it feels... Oh!" She squealed.

"Oh God, Bones." He moaned.

He rolled them so that she was on top and she looked at him.

"Booth?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Take control, Baby. Do what feels good." He told her.

She nodded and slowly began moving up and down.

As they both climbed the wall, their pace quickened.

"Booth, I feel like I'm going to burst!" She panted.

"Let go, Baby. Let go." Booth said. He moved his hand to where her bundle of nerves were and began to rub it.

"BOOTH!" She screamed as she reached her peak.

"Oh my God, Bones. Yes, baby. Yes!" Booth yelled, following her into oblivion.

When they were both spend, Brennan collapsed onto Booth and sighed.

He stroked her back with his fingertips.

"You okay, Bones?" He asked.

Brennan chuckled lightly and sat up on his chest.

"That was _amazing_." She said, kissing him.

"That's what I was going for." He said.

She sighed and said, "Thank you, Booth."

Booth laughed. "_Anytime_, Bones. Anytime."

"Not for the sex. Yes that was amazing, but I mean thank you for opening me up to a whole new world of intimacy where I don't have to be afraid. Thank you, Booth." She said, kissing his cheek.

Booth was no longer amused, but touched. "You deserve to be happy, Bones. You don't deserve to live in fear of something that some jack ass did to you. I don't want you do ever be afraid of me. I wouldn't ever touch you like he touched you."

She smiled. "I know. I'm not afraid."

He kissed her gently and said, "I love you."

She kissed him back and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too."

Soon they were both asleep, wrapped in one another's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I was on spring break this week, and I just got home today, but this chapter is over 3,000 words long, so I hope that makes up for it. Please read!

* * *

Brennan woke to the sound of a car horn from the street outside of her apartment window. She opened her eyes and saw that she was facing her nightstand. The clock read 8:30, and she rolled over to snuggle up to Booth. When she was met with a cold sheet, she sat up, the sheet falling from her upper body. She was still naked from the night before, and her nipples hardened from the cool air. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of Booth. She had a moment of panic, fear that he'd left, before she heard footsteps approaching the room. When the door opened, Booth appeared with a tray of food. The only thing that he was wearing was one of her aprons, and a pair of his crazy socks.

"Morning, Sunshine!" He said, shutting the door behind him and setting the tray on the bed.

She smiled at his quip and nodded towards the tray. "Morning. You made breakfast?" She asked.

He nodded. "I've got toast, eggs, yogurt, pancakes and some fresh fruit."

Brennan furrowed her brows and said, "We didn't have all of that here. Did you go to the store?"

He smiled. "I went this morning. I couldn't let my Bones go hungry."

"This is very sweet, Booth. You didn't have to." She said, looking at the tray hungrily.

"I wanted to. This is your first 'morning after great sex'. I want to make it memorable."

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "Well, thank you, Booth. You are a very considerate and sweet man. I'm glad you chose me." She said.

He laughed. "I didn't choose you. It was fate."

She began to protest, but he interrupted. "Better dig in before it gets cold." He said, handing her a fork.

When Brennan was done, she set the fork on the empty tray and looked at Booth.

"That was delicious." She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Booth didn't respond. He was staring at her and smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"I just like seeing you like this." He said, staring at her naked body from the waist up.

Brennan smiled shyly. "I don't feel the need to cover up around you. You make me feel comfortable with the way that I am."

Booth got up, sat the tray on the floor, and untied the apron from behind.

"You know, Bones; I'm comfortable with myself too. Just the way I am." He said suggestively, pulling the multi colored socks from his feet, leaving him completely nude.

Brennan laughed. "You looked very sexy in my apron." She said, sitting up and crawling towards him. "But," she continued. "I like you better with nothing on."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. Booth pushed her back onto the bed and began kissing her jaw and neck.

"God, I love you." He said, kissing her collarbone. He cupped a breast in his hand and tweaked the nipple gently.

"Booth, do we have time?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's only nine. We have time." He answered, kissing her stomach and circling his tongue around her belly button.

"Uhhh, Booth." She moaned. "Will you kiss me?" She asked.

"Where?" He questioned.

"Here." She whispered, rubbing her core with her own fingers.

He looked at her reluctantly. "Are you sure? Last night...".

"I trust you." She interrupted.

"If you're absolutely sure." He said.

He kissed down to her hip, and then nudged her legs apart gently. She looked at him lovingly, as he stroked her legs gently. He kissed her thigh, then the mound above her core, and finally, the bundle of nerves just below. Brennan arched off the bed and moaned loudly when he began sucking.

"Booth! Oh my God. That's really good." She panted, running her hands through his hair.

Booth smiled at her words. He knew that she would enjoy this, but he didn't know just how much. He used his hands to spread her lips out and ran his tongue over her opening. She jerked her hips, and he pressed his tongue into her channel, and was met with wet warmth.

"How does it feel this good?" She asked breathlessly.

"God you taste so good." He moaned into her.

He moved his thumb to her clitoris and began rubbing slow circles.

"Please." She moaned after a while of teasing.

"What do you want?" He asked in between kisses.

"Please... Make me come, Booth." She begged.

Booth sprang into action and wrapped his lips around her swollen nub, sucking furiously.

Brennan jerked off of the bed and screamed, but Booth held her down, and continued his sweet torture.

Suddenly she went silent, and bucked off of the bed, letting out an ear piercing scream.

When Brennan was done, she went limp, but continued panting. Booth stroked her hip as he gently kissed her sensitive flesh. He kissed back up her body until he found her lips.

"You alright there, Bones?" He asked.

She smiled a lazy smirk and replied, "I'm more than okay. That was..."

"Awesome?" He finished for her.

"Incredible. I've never- Booth that was so good." She said as her breathing regulated.

He chuckled. "I'm glad that I could be of service." He said.

"Mm. I can taste myself on you." She mumbled, kissing his lips.

He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "We should get in the shower." He said.

"We?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Unless you aren't comfortable with that." He said.

Brennan laughed. "You just performed oral sex on me. I don't think there is a reason for me to be reluctant about anything anymore." She said, walking into the bathroom.

He followed close behind her and said, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, and after a very satisfying go round, Booth and Brennan were at their cars. They were about to leave, Brennan to get Christine and Kasey, and Booth to pick Parker up.

"I'll miss you." Booth said, holding onto her hips and kissing her forehead.

"You'll see me in a few hours, Booth." She said hugging him.

"I know. It doesn't mean I won't miss you." He said.

Brennan chuckled. "I'll miss you too. Call me when you get a chance. Let me know how Parker takes everything."

Booth nodded. "I will. I love you."

"And I love you." She said, starting her car.

As she drove away, Booth had a feeling of emptiness, but he then remembered that his son was waiting to be picked up.

* * *

Booth rang the doorbell of Rebecca's house and heard Parker running towards the door. When he opened it, Parker jumped into booth's arms. "Daddy! You're here!"

Booth smiled and picked the small boy up. "Hey buddy! I missed you!" He said as he kissed his curly hair.

Rebecca appeared in the doorway and scolded Parker.

"Parker Matthew, what did I tell you about answering the door by yourself?"

Parker looked down at the ground and said, "Sorry, Mommy. I knew it was Daddy though."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and handed Booth Parker's bag.

"Rebecca, I actually need to talk to you for a moment. In private." He said setting Parker down.

She nodded curtly and opened the door to him.

Parker sat in the living room watching T.V while they spoke in the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about, Seeley?" Rebecca asked, pouring some coffee.

"Well, I wanted to talk about some changes that are happening in my life." He explained.

"Go on." She said, handing him a cup.

"Well, I'm with someone."

"Who?" She asked just a little too quickly.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Your partner? Is that allowed in the FBI?" She questioned.

"Well, It's frowned upon, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." He paused for a moment before he continued. "You see, Bones, she... we have two daughters." He explained.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You sure to work fast don't you?"

Booth scowled at her, but continued. "Look, Rebecca, the only reason I'm telling you this is because you're the mother of our son, and this affects him. Let me make that very clear." He said, slightly harsher than he had intended.

Rebecca sighed and said, "Alright. What do I need to know?"

Booth explained how Brennan had given birth to Christine almost 16 years ago, and that they had taken Kasey in when they found Christine.

"Wow." She said. "You've got a full house."

He nodded. "I haven't told Parker yet, and I'm planning on telling him today."

She nodded and looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I didn't know the whole story. Thank you for telling me, Seeley."

Booth nodded and said, "We should get going. I'll go tell Parker we're leaving."

Booth walked into the living room and saw Parker watching T.V.

"Time to go, Bub. You ready?" He asked.

Parker looked up from the T.V and smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

In the car, Booth turned to look at Parker. "How about we go to the diner and have some lunch?"

"Okay! Can I have a milkshake?" He asked.

Booth chuckled. "We'll see."

* * *

At the diner, Parker munched away at his fries and drank his milkshake.

"Hey Bub? Can we have a man to man talk?" Booth asked.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked fearfully.

He shook his head. "Of course not. Why would you be?" He asked

Parker shrugged. "I dunno."

Booth sighed and said, "I want to talk to you about..." He hesitated. "I have a girlfriend, Parker."

Parker went wide eyed and said, "Really? Who? Do I know her?"

Booth smiled at his son's excitement and said, "Yeah, you know her. It's uh... It's Dr. Brennan."

Parker's mouth made an "O" shape of understanding. "Dr. Bones? She's really nice. How'd you ask her to be your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well, it kind of just happened, but that's not all I wanted to tell you."

"What else is there? Did you get a pool?!" He asked excitedly.

"Well Bones has a pool in her apartment complex, but that's not it. What I wanted to tell you was that... Well, Bones, she has a daughter. She had her when she was younger and couldn't keep her, so she gave her to a nice family. But about a month ago, Bones found out that her daughter, Christine, was in a foster home. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Buddy?"

Parker had a confused look on his face and said, "I think so. Did you go get Christine because she didn't have a mommy and daddy?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, that's right, Buddy, but the thing is; when we found Christine, she had a sister. Her name is Kasey. She's four. Christine couldn't leave her little sister alone, so we brought her home with us."

"So Dr. Brennan has two daughters now?" He asked.

"Well... Not just Dr. Brennan. What I'm trying to explain is that... They're my daughters too. I love them just like I love you. They aren't my biological daughters, but I love them just like I would my own daughters." He finally said.

Parker sat there for a moment, taking it all in. Booth could see the wheels turning in his head and asked, "Whatcha thinking about, Bub?"

"Does that mean they are my sisters?" He asked.

"Do you want them to be your sisters?" He countered.

And just when Booth thought that his son was going to become hostile and uncooperative, he smiled.

"I've always wanted a brother or a sister. I have two?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, Parker. So you're not upset?"

Parker shook his head, but looked reluctant. "Do you still love me, Daddy? Even though you and Dr. Brennan have kids now?" He asked.

Booth grabbed Parker's hand and said, "Of course I love you, Buddy. You're my son, and nothing will ever change that. I will always love you, Parker. Always."

Parker smiled and nodded. "Good. But, Daddy, what if they don't like me? What if they're mean to me?"

Booth chuckled. "Don't worry about that. The girls are sweet. They'd never be mean to you. You're their brother."

"Can I meet them?" He asked.

Booth smiled at his son's eagerness. "Yeah, that was the plan, Buddy. Stay here for a second, let me call Bones."

Booth walked outside of the diner to where Parker couldn't hear him, but close enough so he could still see him. He pressed his first speed dial and listened to the ringing.

Brennan was in her car with Christine and Kasey when her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Bones, Parker took it great. He's really excited to meet his sisters." He informed her, very excited himself.

"That's great, Booth." She said, surprised at the information. "We're about ten minutes away. Do you still want us to come now?" She asked.

"Absolutely. I'll see you in ten. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, hanging up.

Brennan looked at her girls and said, "Are you guys ready to meet your brother?"

* * *

When the girls walked in, Booth stood up and smiled. Kasey ran towards him and hugged his leg. "I missed you, Daddy!" She said.

"I missed you too, Princess." He said, picking her up and setting her on his hip. He looked at Parker and then back at Kasey. "There's somebody that I want you to meet. This is Parker."

"Is he my brother?" She asked.

Booth smiled. "Yeah, sweetheart. He's your brother. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" He said setting her back down on the ground.

She walked over shyly waved to Parker and said, "Hi. My name's Kasey. Are you Parker?"

He nodded and waved. "Yeah. My Daddy said you and Christine are my sisters."

Christine appeared from behind her mother and smiled. "Hey, Parker. I'm Christine."

He looked up at her and his eyebrows shot up. "You're my sister? But you're really old! How old are you?!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled and said, "I'll be sixteen in two weeks. And Yeah I'm your sister. Are you okay with that?" She asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "You and Kasey seem really nice. I've always wanted a sister, and now I've got two." He said.

Christine smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I've always wanted a brother. I had one at one time..." She trailed off. "I'm really glad you're my brother, Parker." She finished.

Booth and Brennan looked sympathetically at Christine, and Brennan pulled her close. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." She said, kissing her hairline.

Kasey looked at Parker's plate and sat down next to him. "Are those your French fries?" She asked.

He nodded and said. "You want some? I got plenty."

Kasey smiled and dipped a fry into some ketchup. "Thank you." She said.

Booth looked to Brennan and smiled.

* * *

After they had all eaten lunch, Brennan brought up what they should do next.

"We could go to the park!" Kasey said.

"Yeah!" Parker agreed.

"Hmm, it looks like it's going to storm. I don't know about the park today." Brennan said.

"Well, there's a laser tag place right down the road. How about it?" Booth offered.

The faces of all three kids lit up and Brennan smiled. "That sounds like a fun activity."

* * *

At the laser tag room, Booth and Christine were put onto one team, and Brennan, Parker and Kasey were put on the other. There were two young boys on Booth's team as well as two girls around Christine's age on Brennan's team.

When the game began, everyone dispersed into small groups. Brennan, Booth and Christine dispersed, but Parker and Kasey stayed together.

Christine hid behind a barrel and waited for someone to walk by. She saw her mother sneaking by and fired her weapon at her chest. Brennan looked shocked, but laughed.

"Christine!" She yelled.

"What? Can't keep up, Mom?" She asked, giggling.

"Well take that!" She said, shooting her gun and running behind another barrel.

On the other side of the room, Booth was staked out at their home base, guarding it.

He saw Kasey looking around, probably looking for someone on her team when the two boys on the other team found her.

"Take that pipsqueak!" One yelled.

She looked at the older boys and gasped. She turned around and hid behind a box nearby.

"Look at that! She's hiding! You're such a little baby!" They teased.

Booth saw tears forming in his little girl's eyes, and his blood boiled. He was about to get up and get her, when Parker approached.

"Hey, leave her alone. Why don't you just play the game, and not pick on people." He said, stepping in front of Kasey.

"Come on, dude. We're just messing with her." One of the boys said.

Parker crossed his arms. "You made her cry! That's my sister. Nobody makes my sister cry and gets away with it. Say you're sorry." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, bro. We didn't know she was your sister."

"No. You didn't make me cry. Say you're sorry to my sister." He said, stepping to the side.

Kasey looked up with tears on her cheeks. Both boys apologized, and she nodded, sniffling.

As the boys walked away, Parker helped his sister up.

"Are you okay, Kasey?" He asked.

She nodded and sniffled. "Thanks Parker. That was really nice."

He shrugged. "You're my sister. Daddy always taught me to protect the people I love. I'll always protect you 'cuz you're my little sister."

Kasey hugged her brother tightly and said, "I'm glad you're my big brother."

Booth watched it all from the home base, and had great pride for his son. He had been worried that Parker would have been angry, or hostile towards his new sisters, but he was wrong. Parker was already a wonderful brother, and he couldn't be more proud.

The alarm went off and the announcer announced that Brennan's team had won. Brennan snuck up behind Booth and kissed his shoulder.

"I won." She stated.

He chuckled. "I heard."

"I beat you at something athletic." She said cockily.

"Don't get used to it." He said, turning in her arms and kissing her.

"Parker stood up to some older boys for Kasey a second ago. I'll admit; I was worried, but it seems like everything is falling into place." He said.

Brennan smiled. "I just hope that Parker will warm up to me."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Parker loves you. He thinks you're great. Don't worry about that."

* * *

That night, Kasey had gone to bed, Christine was in her room, and Parker was settling into the couch. Brennan had made up the couch with sheets and pillows to make it more comfortable. Booth had told his son goodnight, hugged and kissed him, and retired into the bedroom. Brennan was still out in the kitchen. She peeped her head into the living room and said, "I'm going to bed, Parker. Do you need anything? Is the couch comfortable enough?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here, Bones." He said.

She furrowed her brows and walked further into the living room. "Why wouldn't I let you stay here?" She asked, confused.

"Well, my Daddy is Christine and Kasey's daddy, and you're their mommy, but you're not my mommy." He explained.

Realization dawned upon her, and she sat down on the edge of the couch. She stroked his curly hair, and said, "Sweetheart, I don't care if you're not my son. You are a part of your father, and I love you. Christine wasn't Booth's daughter. He chose to love her; he chose to love Kasey too. I chose to love you, Parker. I love you just like I love Christine and Kasey. You may not by my biological son, but I love you very much. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to renovate my office into a bedroom for you, so when you come and stay with us, you have your own room."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Absolutely. The next time you're here, we can begin the renovation. It can be a family project."

"Thanks, Bones. I love you." He said half asleep.

She kissed his forehead and said, "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Booth was in bed already, awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend, when Brennan slipped in and shut the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, Baby. You took a long time. Everything alright?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I was speaking with Parker. He thanked me for allowing him to stay here and I told him that he is a part of our family, and he will _always_ be welcome here. I've decided to renovate my office into a room for Parker. He needs his own space when he visits."

Booth hugged her tightly and said, "Thank you so much, Bones. For accepting me and my son into your family."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have a family without you two. You guys are my family; my sweet Booth boys."

She snuggled into his form and continued. "Booth? I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, stroking her hip with his thumb.

"I want you to move in, Booth. I mean officially. I want you to move out of your apartment and move in with me. I want to clear out space for you to put your clothes, and I want you to choose some furniture that you'd like to add to the apartment. You already mostly live here anyway." She said.

He stopped stroking her hip and looked down at her, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize about the delay, but I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review for my, you guys. I love them! Thank you for reading! XOXO- Mary


	31. Chapter 31

Booth woke at to his alarm. He cracked his eyes open and saw that it was 7:30. He groaned, but sat up in bed and swung his legs over to the floor.

He stood up, stole a quick glance at Brennan, who was still asleep, and went into the bathroom, starting his shower.

When he was out and dried, he dressed in his Sunday best, and exited the bathroom.

He heard Brennan groan and turn over.

"Booth?" She mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, Baby. I'm going to mass." He explained.

She sighed and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you mind if I take Kasey and Christine if they want to go?" He asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "It's fine with me. They can make their own decisions about their beliefs. I won't force atheism on them." She said.

He nodded. "Thanks, Bones. I'll see you in a little while."

He waited for a response, but she was already back asleep.

Booth walked out into the living room to find Parker snoring softly.

"Hey, Buddy?" He said, softly shaking his son.

Parker groaned and said, "I don't wanna get up yet, Daddy." He said.

Booth chuckled. "But it's Sunday. You don't wanna miss mass, do you?"

He groaned again and sat up. "I guess not."

He smiled. "Good. Now get in the bathroom and get ready. We don't wanna be late."

Parker nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Booth made his way into his youngest daughter's room, and saw that she was already awake, and playing with her dolls.

She turned to her father and smiled. "Morning, Daddy. Did you sleep good?" She asked.

He walked in her room and smiled. "Yeah I did. How about you, sweetheart? No nightmares?" He questioned.

She shook her head proudly. "Nope. I had good dreams."

"Well, I'm proud of you. Daddy's going to church this morning. You wanna come with me?" He asked.

He cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's church, Daddy? Is it fun?"

"Well, do you know who God is, Baby?" He asked.

She nodded. "He's a big man in heaven, right?"

"Yeah. That's it. Church is like a house for God, right here where we live. Church is when we talk about God, and remind ourselves that he created us to be good." He explained.

She nodded. "Well, that doesn't sound like fun, Daddy; but if you're going, I wanna go with you."

He smiled at his little girl and said, "Okay, Honey. Parker's in the bathroom right now, but when he gets out, go on and brush your teeth and go potty for me. I'll come back in a few minutes and pick you out something to wear."

Kasey nodded and turned back to her dolls.

Booth stepped out of her room, and headed into his other daughter's room. He opened the door and saw Christine curled up in a ball. He was fast asleep, and he hated to wake her up, but he thought he should at least ask if she wanted to come.

"Christine?" He said quietly.

Christine's eyes shot open, and she looked over to her Dad. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to church with Parker, Kasey, and I." He said.

She sat up and nodded. "Yeah, sure. What time are we leaving?" She asked.

Booth looked at his watch and said. "In about forty five minutes. Can you be ready by then?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ready. Do you need me to help Kasey get ready too?"

"No, I've got her covered. You just get ready."

"Alright."

Booth shut her door, and headed into the kitchen to start some coffee.

Parker walked out in his suit and Booth smiled. "You look good, Bub. You want some cereal?" He asked.

He nodded and Booth took out a bowl. He poured the cereal and milk, and set it on the table. "Eat up. I'm gonna go help your sister get ready."

Parker was too busy stuffing his face to acknowledge his father. Booth rolled his eyes, and knocked on the bathroom door. "You almost done, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah, daddy. All done!" She said, opening the door and running back into her room.

"I wanna wear this dress, Daddy!" She said picking up a bright pink dress.

Booth smiled. "Okay, Baby. If that's the dress you want."

Forty five minutes later, Kasey and Parker were sitting together in front of the T.V, watching cartoons. Booth was sitting on the couch across from them, waiting for Christine. Her door finally opened, and she stepped out in the beautiful dress that she'd bought a few weeks ago. Her hair was curled, and he was wearing wedges that made her almost as tall as her mother. Her makeup was done; more than Booth had ever seen her wear, and she had a beautiful pearl necklace on.

"Does this look okay?" She asked

Booth smiled fondly at her. "You look beautiful, Honey. Are you ready?"

She nodded and looked over at her siblings. "You guys ready?"

Parker and Kasey nodded, and the four headed for the door.

The four walked into the church, and sat in a pew near the back. The service had not started yet, and there was light chatter going on throughout the sanctuary. An old woman in the pew in front of Booth's turned around and smiled.

"Seeley, it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you at mass in weeks." She said, judgement clear in her voice.

Booth smiled a fake smile and said, "Yes ma'am. I've had a lot going on over the past few weeks, but I'm here now."

She looked over at Parker and smiled. "Parker, dear. You're with your dad this weekend?" She asked.

Parker cringed at the old woman's raspy voice, but tried to smile. "Yes ma'am."

The woman saw the other two girls and looked back at Booth. "Are these young ladies with you?" She questioned.

Booth nodded. "Yes ma'am. These are my daughters, Christine and Kasey."

She furrowed her brows. "I wasn't aware that you had other children. My goodness, you must have been just a teenager when you had this child." She said, pointing at Christine in horror.

Clenching his fists, Booth had had enough. "Listen, I don't want to sound rude, like you; but I would appreciate it if you didn't nose around my family, and make comments as if you know us at all. I apologize for my tone, but this is my family you're talking about. "This," Booth began, pointing at Christine. "is my wonderful, and beautiful daughter, and I would appreciate it immensely if you didn't look at her like she's a sin." He said.

The woman's mouth was hanging wide open, but she turned around and faced forward.

Christine looked at her father with wide eyes, but he just winked at her and faced forward as well.

During the service, Christine was zoning out. It was quite a dry service, and she couldn't get herself to pay attention. While she was looking around, she noticed that a boy was staring at her. He looked to be about seventeen, and very attractive. She smiled politely at him, and looked away. She could still feel his eyes on her, so she looked at him again. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

When the service was over, the four walked out of the sanctuary, and into the front room. They were speaking with the pastor when Christine saw the boy again. He was walking towards her with a smile on his face. Booth was busy talking to the pastor, and did not notice the boy approaching.

"Hi there." He said, looking at her fondly.

"Hello." She responded.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here from South Carolina."

"Oh, so you're a southern bell, huh?" He said, jokingly.

She smiled shyly and shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I do have a slight accent, but it's barely noticeable."  
He nodded. "Well, I'm Kevin. It's nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

"Christine." She said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He said.

She blushed and looked down. "Well, thank you."

He smiled at her shyness, and said, "What grade are you in?" He questioned.

"I'm a sophomore. What about you?"

"Junior." He stated.

"Well, perhaps we'll go to the same school, then." She said.

Booth noticed his daughter was talking to a boy, and walked over to her.

"Hey there, Kevin. I see you've met my daughter." Booth said.

Kevin looked at the larger man and nodded. "Yes sir. We were talking about what school she is going to. This is your daughter?" He questioned, shock clear in his voice.

Booth nodded. "Indeed she is."

Christine looked at her father with a raised eyebrow, and he quickly relented. "Me, Parker, and Kasey will be in the car." He said. He shook Kevin's hand and turned around, ushering his younger children away.

Christine turned back to Kasey and said, "Sorry... he's very overprotective."

Kevin smiled. "It's all good. Hey I gotta go meet some friends."He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Write down your number. I'll call you sometime."

Christine wrote her number on his hand and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Later gorgeous." He said, winking at her as he walked away.

Christine's stomach filled with butterflies, and she smiled brightly. No one had ever called her gorgeous before. She turned and started towards the car, hoping that Kevin would call her soon.

A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Please review! I need them for survival! Okay, not really; but I do love them! Thanks for reading! XOXO- Mary


	32. Chapter 32

Brennan was fixing lunch when the rest of her family walked through the door. It was 11:00, and she was happy to see them back home.

"Hey, guys. How was church?" She asked.

"It was good. It was good to go back." Booth said.

"Alright, well lunch should be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you all go change into some comfortable clothes." She said, going back to the stove.

"Mommy, I wanna stay in my dress." Kasey argued.

Brennan shook her head. "You don't want to get it dirty, do you? Come on, I'll pick something out for you to wear."

Se put the stove burner on low and ushered her daughter into her room. Brennan picked out an outfit that Kasey would be comfortable to play in, and helped her undress.

"Why didn't you come to church with us, Mommy?" Kasey asked.

Brennan. Stopped what she was doing and turned to face her daughter. "Well, honey. Your daddy and I... We don't have the same beliefs about God."

Kasey looked very confused and said, "But Mommy, doesn't everyone believe in God?"

She shook her head. "Some people believe in God, some people believe in nature, and some believe in other things. I believe in science, and facts. Your Daddy believes in God." She explained.

"So everyone is different?" She questioned.

Brennan nodded. "That's what makes the world work. We all have different strengths and weaknesses."

"What should I believe in, Mommy?" Kasey asked.

"I can't tell you that, sweetheart. You have to figure that out on your own. Your Daddy... he has a strong belief in God because of the things that he has gone through in his life. God wasn't forced on him. I am the same way. No certain beliefs were forced on me. I believe in what I do right now because of what I have learned throughout my life. Do you understand, Baby; that you have to make up your mind for yourself?" Brennan asked.

Kasey slowly nodded, but looked guilty. "Is it okay if I still go to church with Daddy? Even though that's not what you believe in? I like church, Mommy. I like the stories they tell."

Brennan nodded.. "Of course, sweetheart. In fact, I want you to go. I want you to have the chance to learn about God; and if you want, I can teach you some things about what I believe in.." She said, standing back up.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" she said eagerly.

Brennan picked up the dress from the floor, and placed it in the dirty clothes basket. "Good."

"Thanks for telling me all that, Mommy. I understand now... I think. It's all so confusing." She said.

Brennan smiled. "It will make more sense when you're older. Until then, just keep an open mind. There are so many things to believe in in the world."

Kasey hugged Brennan and said, "I love you, Mommy."

Brennan kissed the top of Kasey's head and ushered her out the door. "I love you too, Baby. Come help me make lunch?" She asked.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

In her room, Christine was staring at her phone, awaiting a phone call. She didn't know why she was so anxiously awaiting his call, but she indeed was; and panicking a bit. She heard a knock on the door, and her mother's voice. "Christine, lunch is ready!"

"Okay, Mom! I'll be out in a second."

During lunch, Christine brought up what school she'd be going to.

"Mom, I should be registering for school soon, right?"

Brennan nodded. "I was going to talk to you about that today. I was looking at the schools that you could go to, and I thought you should decide whether you I to public, or private." She said.

"I could go to a private school if I wanted to?" She asked.

"Yes, would you like that?" Brennan asked.

"Well, yes, but could I get back to you on that?" She asked, swallowing the rest of her food, and putting her plate in the sink.

"Thank you Mom, it was good!" She yelled before shutting her door.

Brennan looked to Booth, and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Some boy was trying to make a move on her after church. She's probably waiting for him to call her." He grumbled.

"Oh." Brennan said. "That's interesting."

* * *

She grabbed her phone, and saw one new text message.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hey cutie, guess who? ;)_

Christine smiled and quickly texted back.

_Hi, Kevin. :)_

_Sup?_ He texted back

She had to look at the text for a few moments to understand what it meant.

_Nothing much, just trying to figure out which school to enroll in. What school do you go to?_

_North Eastern High. _He replied.

_Oh, is that a private school?_ She asked.

_Haha no way. Private school's for rich geeks. Screw that. _

Christine furrowed her brows at her phone, but texted back.

_I think you should know that I'm sort of a geek. _

Her phone buzzed again and she read the text.

_Maybe, but you're too hot for me to care. ;)_

Christine didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't text back.

* * *

Later that day, Christine came out of her room, and sat on the couch. She turned on the T.V, and was flipping through the channels when Brennan walked in and sat down beside her.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"Just flipping channels." Christine said.

"So... Did you enjoy church today?"

Christine looked at her mother and asked, "What did Dad tell you?"

Brennan furrowed her brows and said, "Nothing... I was just wondering if you enjoyed the service or not."

"Oh." Christine said, blushing. "Well, it was kind of dry." She mentioned.

Brennan nodded. "Did you go to church with your adoptive parents?" She asked.

"Yeah... But it was never really by choice. I had to go." She said.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to go, and neither does your Dad. You are capable of making your own decisions. Okay?" She said.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't been in a long time, and I wanted to go again to see if I would be more interested because I'm older, but the stories were just boring. I could barely pay attention." She said.

Brennan smiled. "Then you don't have to go."

Christine nodded. "Thanks."

Just then, Booth walked into a kitchen, overhearing their conversation.

"Hey mom, what does it mean when a guy says that you're too hot for him to care if you're a nerd?" Christine questioned.

Before Brennan could respond, Booth stormed into the room and said, "He told you _what_?"

Christine looked up at her father and raised an eyebrow. "You're eavesdropping?"

"That's not what's important here. Tell me exactly what he said, Christine." He demanded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because." Booth tried to find the right words. "Because boys that age only want one thing, and... Just tell me what he said." He said.

Christine rolled her eyes. "I asked him if he went to a private school and he said that only nerds went to private schools. I told him that I was a nerd, and he told me that I was too hot for him to care." She said.

Booth's jaw clenched, and he said, "Give me his number."

Christine looked at him incredulously and said, "You're joking, right?"

Brennan looked amused and said, "Booth, you do realize that you said something similar to me not long ago."

Booth turned red with anger and embarrassment, and explained himself. "That's different. I was joking around with you. I'm an adult, and I already know how to respect a woman. He clearly does not, and he needs to learn." He said.

"Dad, please don't. He's the first person that's my age, that I've met who's nice to me. Please don't embarrass me." She begged.

"Christine, honey. You don't get it. He doesn't want to be your friend." He said.

"Then what does he want?" She asked, her own anger growing.

"He wants... He..." He stuttered.

"To sleep with me?" She said bluntly.

Booth cringed at her words, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Do you not trust me? You think I just have sex with random guys when I first meet them?" She asked.

"No. God no." He said. "It's not you that I don't trust. It's him. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said gently.

She sighed. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years." She reminded him.

"But you don't have to do that anymore. I'm your dad, and it's my job to protect you.."

She huffed. "Whatever."

With that, she set her phone on the coffee table, and fled to her room.

Booth sighed deeply, and turned to Brennan. She had an eyebrow raised, and he groaned.

"Don't look at me like that, Bones." He said.

"Booth, I think you know that you're overreacting." She said. "Christine isn't a child, and the more you treat her like one, the more she'll push you away." She warned.

He looked at her pleadingly and said, "Bones... she's my fifteen year old daughter; I can't let boys just speak to her like that."

"He was flirting. He wasn't being disrespectful. There's nothing to protect her from. You have to get used to this, Booth. She is a very beautiful girl, and there will be other boys." She argued.

Booth sat on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's been through so much, Bones. I don't want anyone to ever disrespect her, or hurt her, or even look at her wrong. She deserves best." He said.

Brennan smiled at this. "In your eyes, no one will ever be good enough for her. I know where you're coming from, but she's almost sixteen. You have to let her _be_ sixteen." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

After a moment, he looked at her and smiled sadly. "You're right."

"Of course I am." She said, smiling back.

He looked at his watch, and sighed. "I have to get Parker back to Rebecca."

Brennan's smiled faded, and she nodded. "I wish we had more time with him." She said.

"You and me, both." He said.

Just then, Kasey walked into the living room and said, "Mommy, can we go to the park today? Me and Parker wanna go real bad!" She said.

Brennan motioned for her to come sit on the couch and said, "Sweetheart, we can't go today."

"But why not, Mommy?" She pouted.

She sat Kasey on her lap, and said, "Parker has to go back home today." She said gently.

"But this is his home?" Kasey said, confused.

Brennan shook her head. "This is one of his homes, yes; but he has another home with his mother."

Kasey had tears in her eyes and said, "But Mommy, he can't leave. I just got him!"

Brennan held her and kissed her head. "I know, Baby. He'll be back though." She soothed her.

"Do you promise?" She said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah, Baby. I promise."

* * *

As Booth and Parker were getting ready to depart, Kasey was trying very hard not to cry, and failing. Parker hugged Christine, and Brennan, telling them that he'd miss them.

"You're always welcome here, Parker. Please come back soon." Brennan said. He she was smiling, but her eyes were very sad.

Parker nodded. "I'll try, Bones; but my Mommy gets mad when I ask her to come, sometimes." He said.

He moved on to Kasey, who had tears freely falling on her face then. He hugged her tightly, and said, "Bye, Kasey. I had a lot of fun this weekend. I hope I can come back next weekend, and we can play again." He said.

She sniffled, and held onto him. "I love you, Parker. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

He smiled at her, and reluctantly pulled away. "I love you too, squirt."

She smiled at his moniker, and watched him walk over to his dad.

They all said their final goodbyes, and then they were gone. Kasey held her arms out to Brennan, and she picked her up quickly.

"It's alright, Baby. I know you're sad. I'm sad too, but Parker will come back. I promise." Brennan soothed, patting her crying daughter's back.

* * *

That night, after dinner, baths and story time, Kasey was finally asleep, and Brennan was in her office, making plans for a renovation. Booth walked out of the bedroom, and saw Christine watching T.V

"Hey, Christine. Can we talk?"He asked.

She looked up from the television, and nodded curtly. Booth sat down beside her, and sat his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, not looking at him.

"For not realizing that you're not a kid, and trying to treat you like one. I overreacted, and I'm sorry for that."

He handed her her phone, and she took it reluctantly.

"I didn't call him." Booth assured. "It's not my place. But, Christine... will you do one thing for me?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Please no matter what you do... respect yourself. You're a talented, intelligent, and beautiful girl; and I don't think that anyone will ever be good enough for you. But I know that you're going to find someone someday, and you're going to fall in love with them. Just... make sure that they deserve you." He said.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry I was mean earlier. It's just that he's my first friend, and I want him to like me. And you are... very intimidating." She said.

He smiled. "Well, I have to be. I've got a beautiful daughter that all the boys chase." He joked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I haven't told you this yet, but I'm really grateful to have a dad like you. I know you're not my biological father, and you had no obligation to claim me as your own; but I'm just glad that I have you. You're a wonderful father, even if you're over protective."

Booth's heart clenched, and he hugged his daughter tightly. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You're so much like your mom, Chrissy. I just... I couldn't not love you. You're the best daughter that a man could ask for. Don't forget that."

Christine teared up at her father's words and tried to blink the wetness away.

"I love you, Dad." She said.

He smiled, and kissed her head. "It's late. I think I'm going to head to bed." He said, untangling himself from her, and standing up.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you in the morning." She said, walking over to her bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams, honey." He said, walking to his own room, exhausted from the day, and ready for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Parker was getting tucked in by his mom, when he brought up staying with his dad more.

"Please, Mommy? I love it there, and I really miss Kasey, and Chrissy, and Bones."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not. You're lucky I let you go over there this weekend." She said, tucking him in roughly.

"But _why_, Mommy? It's so boring here! You never play with me of anything! I like it there better!" He yelled.

Infuriated by her son's words, Rebecca smacked the boy, hard, across his cheek. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect!" She screamed.

Parker yelped at the smack, and began crying. Rebecca, realizing with she'd done, touched her son's cheek gently, and teared up herself. "Oh, _God._" She whispered. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to. Mommy's sorry. I didn't mean it." She said.

Parker turned to his side, so his back faced his mother, and held onto his cheek.

"Baby?" Rebecca said, touching his shoulder. He shrugged it away, and she froze. _What have I done?_ she thought. She slowly stood up, and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, Parker. I'm so sorry." She said. She exited the room, and left him clutching his face, and sniffling. "I want my Daddy." He whispered to no one.

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks had gone by, and nothing much had occurred. Christine had decided to go to a highly reviewed private school, and was expected to begin school in the next few weeks. She had hung out with Kevin and his friends, and even made some female friends. Although they all went to a public school, and asked her to come to their school, she did not let their swaying words get in the way of her education. She had an opportunity to get pristine education, and she would not pass up that offer. As she opened her eyes and looked at the clock, she smiled. It was her sixteenth birthday, and finally, after years, someone would acknowledge the day of her birth.

She hopped out of bed and skipped into the kitchen, where she heard her father whistling.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Daddy!" She said happily.

He chuckled and said, "Someone's in a good mood. How's your sweet sixteen going so far?"

"Well, considering that I've only been awake for about thirty seconds, not too bad." She said, getting out some cereal.

Booth saw her and used his spatula to shut the cabinet that she was opening. "Nu, uh, uh. I'm making you a special birthday breakfast. No cereal today."

"You don't have to do that, Dad." She said.

He turned back around to the stove. "No arguments. Just go sit and watch some T.V. Relax. It's your birthday." he said, flipping his special chocolate chip pancakes.

Brennan appeared from her bedroom, and walked into the kitchen, briefly kissing Booth's cheek, and smiling. "Is she awake?" She asked.

He nodded, turning around, and kissing her lips.

He grinning excitedly. "She's going to have the best birthday a girl could ask for."

Brennan nodded. "I hope she'll be happy with her presents."

Booth chuckled said, "Bones, you got her a brand new car. Any sixteen year old is going to love that gift."

She sighed. "I just want her to have a better sixteenth birthday than me."

Booth looked down at her with a sympathetic frown. "How bad was it?"

She smiled sadly. "Not that bad. I was in the group home, and the directors told me happy birthday. But..." She stopped as she teared up at the memory. "I do have a really wonderful memory from that day. I was sitting in my bed, four months pregnant, and I suddenly felt a nudge. It scared me at first. I thought I was going into labor, but then I realised that it was Christine kicking." She smiled and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "That was the moment that I realised that even though I had been through so much that year, it was all worth it, because I had this little life inside of me, counting on me. And now, over sixteen years later, she's counting on me again, and I'm not afraid this time."

"Oh, Bones." Booth said, wrapping his arms around her. "You're an incredible woman, and mother. I'm so Goddamn lucky."

She looked up at him. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you too, Baby."

* * *

Kasey appeared from her room, and jumped up to the couch beside her sister.

"Happy Birthday, Sissy!" She said, handing her a homemade card.

"Aww, thanks K Bug." She said, opening the card. She noticed that someone else had helped her with the writing, but she had drawn her own picture. "This is really sweet, Kasey. Thank you." She said, hugging her sister. "I maded it just for, you!" She said smiling

"Well, I love it. Thanks sis." She said.

After breakfast, the four went to pick up Parker from his house. They had all missed Parker immensely, and were very excited to have him for Christine's birthday. Because it was Friday, they had all weekend with him, and Brennan planned on beginning their family project of Parker's room. As they pulled up to Rebecca's house, all four got out of the car. They rang the doorbell, but this time, instead of running, Booth heard slow footsteps. The door opened, and Rebecca's smiling face greeted them.

"Oh, hello. Parker isn't quite ready yet. Please come in." She said.

They all waited in the living room, and Booth introduced everyone.

"Rebecca, you know Dr. Brennan. These are our daughters Christine, and Kasey." Booth said.

Rebecca nodded and sat on the couch. "It's very nice to meet both of you. I hear it's your sweet sixteen." she said, speaking to Christine.

Christine nodded and smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I hope you have a happy birthday." Rebecca said.

Just then, Parker appeared in the doorway timidly. "Hi, Daddy." He said quietly.

"Hey Parky!" Kasey yelled, running over and hugging him.

Booth thought that Parker looked off, but decided that he'd bring it up later.

* * *

They all left, and piled into the SUV. Booth looked at Christine through the rear view mirror, and asked, "So what do you wanna do today, Chrissy?"

She smiled. "Hmm... we could go bowling?" She said.

"That sounds fun." Brennan said.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Booth directed his question at Kasey and Parker. "Sound fun?"

Kasey nodded, and Parker shrugged. Booth, again, noticed his son's behavior, and began to worry.

* * *

At the bowling alley, Brennan ordered all of their shoes, and Booth picked out all of their balls. Brennan helped Kasey put on her shoes, and Booth helped Parker. While it was Parker's turn, Brennan went over to sit beside Booth. "Is everything alright with Parker? He doesn't seem like himself today." Brennan said.

"I don't know. I'm gonna talk to him. Maybe he feels left out because he's not with us all the time." Booth guessed.

Brennan shrugged. "We can talk to him in later." She said.

* * *

At the end of the game, Booth won by a great amount, and Brennan pouted. "How did you get so many strikes?" She asked.

Booth chuckled. "Practice, Baby."

She rolled her eyes and looked at her kids. "Are you guys ready to go get some lunch?" she asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Christine asked, "Can I invite Kevin to join us?" She asked.

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Sure, sweetheart."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You tell us." Booth said.

She smiled, and walked outside to call him.

* * *

Christine decided that they would go to the diner, and they were all seated, and taking their orders when Kevin walked in. Christine smiled and stood up. "Hey, Kevin." She hugged him, and he hugged her back, his hands trailing lower than the should have. "Hey cutie. Happy birthday." He said, handing her a card.

"Thank you." She walked over to her family and said, "You've met my parents and my sister, but this is my brother, Parker." She said.

"What's up, little man. I'm Kevin." He said, placing his fist out do he could fist bump it, but Parker flinched, and turned away from him.

Kevin pulled his fist back, and looked guilty. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him." He said.

Booth turned to Parker, and said, "Buddy, what's wrong. Why did you turn away from Kevin like that?"

Booth heard Parker sniffle, and breathe heavily. "M-mom told me not to tell you. She'll get mad."

Booth froze in his seat and his blood ran cold. He looked over to Brennan, and she had the same expression. She knew. They both knew that face.

"Parker..." Booth said gently. "Let me see you, Buddy."

Parker reluctantly turned around, and Booth took one of his arms into his hands.. There were small faint bruises on his underarms, and on his knuckles; along with healing red marks on his neck. Booth's fists clenched, and he looked to Brennan again. He jerked his head to towards the door, and got up.

"Christine, will you watch you brother and sister for a moment." Brennan said.

Christine, who knew exactly what was going on, nodded gently and sat down. "Sure."

Brennan and Booth walked out to the sidewalk and Booth turned to face Brennan. "Bones..." was all he had to say. Brennan nodded and sighed. "I know, Booth. How.. I _never_ thought that Rebecca would be someone like that."

"Nobody ever thought my dad would abuse us, but he sure as hell did. God _damn_ it. How is it that I told myself that I would never let my children go through what I went to, yet every single one of the have." He said.

"Booth, that isn't your fault. You had no control over this. You couldn't have known." She tried to soothe him.

"But I know now. And I will damn well make sure that it never happens again." He said, almost vibrating with anger.

"Booth." Brennan said softly. "I need you to calm down a little for me." She said.

He took a breath and nodded. "Will you call a cab and take the kids home? I need to take care of this now." He said.

"Of course." She said.

She kissed him gently and stroked his cheek. "Just... make sure that Rebecca never gets to see Parker ever again. She doesn't deserve him."

He nodded and kissed her hand before walking back to the SUV.

Brennan took a deep breath and walked back into the diner.

* * *

A/N: So I'm splitting this day up into two chapters. Next up is Booth's confrontation with Rebecca. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	34. Chapter 34

As Booth settled into the car, he pulled out with phone and dialed the number of an old friend.

"Hey, Danny? Yeah, it's Booth. I need a favor. Meet me at 200 Grandfield Street, and I'll explain. Yeah, thanks." With that he hung up, and drove away from the diner. As he drove, Booth couldn't keep his blood from boiling. The thought of having left his son, time and time again, in an abusive household was ripping his heart apart. How could he not have noticed? Although he didn't see his son often, he _knew_ him. His son was a part of him, and it shamed him that he the warning signs had not been present to him. The anger began to be too much for him, and he hit the steering wheel cursing himself.

* * *

Brennan walked back into the diner, and slowly approached the table.

"Hey guys... um, there's been a change of plans. We're going to head back home. Christine, if you'd like to stay and finish lunch with Kevin, that's fine. You two could come back to the house after." She said.

"But we haven't got to eat yet, Mommy. Why we leaving?" Kasey argued.

"No questions now, sweetheart. Don't argue." Brennan said.

She looked down to where Parker had his head down, and brushed the hair out of his face. "Parker? Would you like to come home and see what I have planned out for your new room?" Brennan enticed.

He perked up slightly at this and nodded.

"Okay. Christine, are you staying?" Brennan asked.

She shook her head. "I'll help you with the kids." She said.

She looked at Kevin guiltily. "I'm sorry, Kevin, but I need to go home now."

Kevin nodded, looking put out. "Yeah, sure. I'll catch you later. Happy B day." He said, standing up, and smiling at Brennan. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch anyways. You guys have a good day." He said, walking out of the diner.

Christine looked confused by his exit, but quickly changed the subject. "Where's dad?" She asked.

Brennan looked down at Parker and said, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Booth pulled up to Rebecca's home and parked the car. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. He saw that Officer Daniel was parked on the other side of the road, and walked over to his vehicle. Daniel stepped out, and while shaking Booth's hand, he asked, "What's this about, Booth?"

Booth shook his hand and sighed. "I have to arrest the mother of my child."

Daniel furrowed his brows and said, "Rebecca? You asked me here to arrest Rebecca?" He questioned.

Booth nodded. "She... God man, she's hitting Parker. Beating him." he said.

Daniel's eyes went wide and he said, "Good lord, Booth. Are you sure? You know that I can't arrest someone without-"

"Evidence, I know. He has bruises all over him. He flinched away from a fist bump, and when I asked him about it, he said that his mom would be mad if he told me. Is that enough evidence for you?" Booth asked harshly.

Danny nodded. "I'm just trying to help you, man. If you accuse Rebecca of this, and it turns out to not be true, you could lose the right to see Parker at all." He said.

"It's true." Booth said. "I know abuse when I see it. I have a girlfriend that went through it, two little girls that went through it. I went through it. Now my son has even been abused, and I will damn well make sure that he never does again." He said darkly. Booth would never put his hands on a woman, but the thought of Rebecca, hitting his child, made him want to punch a wall.

"Okay, Booth. There is a process that we have to go through here. I have to get a warrant for her arrest. I will take her into custody. We will ask Parker some questions. There will be a trial if she doesn't plead guilty." He said.

Booth nodded. "I know the process. But I want her in custody now. She _hit_ my _son_, Danny."

Daniel nodded. "Alright. Let me make some calls."

Booth nodded and went to sit back in his car.

* * *

Back at Brennan's apartment, Christine was putting Kasey down for a nap by laying with her, and telling her that she would take a nap too. As soon as she was asleep, Christine got up gently,and walked out into the living room. She saw that Parker was sitting on the couch, and walked into the kitchen where she heard footsteps.

Christine walked into the kitchen and saw her mother cleaning up. Brennan turned around and eyed her guiltily. "I'm sorry your birthday was ruined." She said.

Christine laughed. "Ruined? A ruined birthday is having no family around, or anyone who cares at all around. My birthday isn't ruined. It's the best one I've ever had."

Brennan smiled and walked over to her daugher. "Well, it's not over yet. We still have presents and cake tonight. But I am sorry that Kevin got so upset about you having to leave." Brennan said.

Christine rolled her eyes. "He's just like that sometimes. It get's on my nerves, but I'll get over it."

Brennan smiled and said, "You shouldn't let him treat you like that, sweetheart. You deserve better than that."

Christine smiled sadly. "I know, but he's so nice sometimes."

Brennan looked down and hesitantly said, "My foster father was nice to me sometimes. He would buy me nice things, and be sweet to me; but it always ended the same way."

Christine pulled away and looked at her mother in horror. "That is not anything close to the same situation."

Brennan nodded quickly. "I know. I know. I'm just telling you to be careful." She said.

"Yeah... I will." Christine mumbled.

It was quiet for a moment before Christine spoke again.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

Brennan hesitated for a moment, but answered. "He's at Parker's mother's house." She explained.

"Did she...?" Christine began, but couldn't finish, Brennan answered, "Yes. She did."

Christine teared up and sighed heavily. "Please tell me that he's gonna stay with us from now on. I know that I've only spent a little time with him, but he's my brother; and I can't stand the thought of someone hurting him." She said.

Brennan nodded. "Your father is taking care of it now. I'm sure that Rebecca's rights to see her son will be removed, and she will go to prison." Brennan explained.

"Good." Christine said, angrily. "Stupid bitch." She muttered under her breath.

"Christine..." Brennan said in a chiding tone. "You may be sixteen, but I would rather you not curse in front of me."

Christine smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry, Mom."

Brennan rolled her eyes with a knowing smile. "Mhhm. Go check on your brother, will you?"

Christine nodded and disappeared into the living room.

* * *

After the warrant was signed, both Booth, and Danny walked up the Rebecca's porch, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Booth knocked again.

"Rebecca, it's Seeley. Open up." He yelled.

When, again, there was no answer; Booth told Danny to stand back, and kicked the door open.

"Rebecca?" He yelled harshly.

"Booth, this is my jurisdiction. Let me handle this." Danny said, grabbing Booth's shoulder.

Booth looked back at him angrily, but relented, knowing that if he did anything wrong, it could cost them a conviction.

He was following Danny closely behind when he stopped in his tracks. Booth moved aside to see why he stopped, and saw Rebecca lying face down on the floor. There was an empty bottle of pills next to her, and a shattered bottle of scotch was all over the floor.

"Dear God." Booth whispered, walking up to the limp body.

He touched her neck, it was cold, and he couldn't feel her pulse.

He stood back up at looked at Danny.

"She's... dead."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a lot to do last week, but there's chapter 34. I hope you liked it, and please review! XOXO- Mary


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Sorry there was such a delay on this. I'm winding down with school, and don't have as much time to write,but I'll try, and to better! XOXO- Mary

It was much later when Booth finally came home. His back was sore, and his feet were aching. It was around eleven o'clock at night, and the house was quiet. He crept into the living room where is saw his son sound asleep. He walked over, and stroked the hair out of his eyes. He noticed another faint bruise on his forehead, where his hair was covering it, and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Buddy. Daddy's here." He whispered, kissing his hairline.

He walked over to Kasey's room and saw that she was sleeping, but when the light shined on her, she turned over to face the door.

"Daddy?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, Baby. It's me." He said, walking towards her bed. He leant down to kiss her cheek, and tucked her into the covers.

"Go to sleep, Princess. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

She nodded, and closed her eyes again.

He walked out of her room, and made his way to his oldest daughter's room. He knocked quietly before entering. She had some soft music playing, and she was painting her toe nails. She looked up, and quickly put the top back on the nail polish. She got out of bed and hugged him tightly.

"What happened? Is Ms. Rebecca going to jail?" Christine asked.

Booth held her tightly and said, "I'm sorry that this ruined your birthday, sweetheart. I thought... I thought it'd turn out differently." He said, sadly.

She shook her head. "I don't care about that. What happened? Please tell me."

He sighed, and pulled away to face her. "Ms. Rebecca died. She, uh... she died of alcohol poisoning... and an overdose on prescription medication." He said sadly.

Christine was so shocked, she didn't know what to say. She looked up at her dad questioningly.

"I don't know why." He said.

Christine nodded again, and looked down. "I... I don't know what to say." She said.

He shrugged. "There isn't really much to say." He said. "I just wanted you to know why I was back so late. I really didn't want to miss your birthday." He said.

Christine shrugged. "More than my biological father ever did. I don't care if you missed some of my was out of your control. I understand. We can do my presents or whatever another day. Parker needs the attention right now." She said.

Booth smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of your maturity, sweetheart. I know it's not easy giving up your birthday, especially your sweet sixteen."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Now go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. I love you." He said, kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday."

She smiled and thanked him, closing the door. As soon as it was closed, she leant against it, and sighed. She picked up the phone, and called Kevin.

"Hello?" The other line said loudly, over the music blasting.

"Um... hi, Kevin. Can you talk now?" She asked.

"Oh, so _now_ you wanna talk?" He asked.

Christine rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't hang out tonight, but my family is going through something right now. I wanted to talk to you about it."

Christine heard a few girls in the background, and then Kevin. "Listen, hun, I', busy right now. I don't have time for this." He said.

Christine was shocked by his words, but nodded. "Sure. But Kevin?"

She heard giggling, and then Kevin again. "Yeah?"

"Don't _ever_ call me again." And with that she hung up.

Christine threw her phone on the bed and huffed. Tears welled in her eyes, due to her anger, and she sniffled. She walked over to the bed and picked up her phone again. She dialed the only other person that she wanted to talk to and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" She finally heard.

"Zack?" she questioned.

"Yes, hi, Christine. Is everything alright?" He asked, hearing the distress in her voice.

She shook her head and said, "No, everything's not alright." She said.

"Would you like to meet me somewhere?" He asked.

"No, no. It's late, but will... will you just talk to me for a little while?" She asked.

"Oh course, Chrissy. You don't even have to ask. What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know where to start."

* * *

Booth saw the light on in Brennan's office, and walked in. He was Brennan holding a measuring tape up to the wall, and writing down the measurements in a notebook. Booth closed the door behind him, and walked over to Brennan, who hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Bones?" He said, walking closer to her.

She jumped and turned around quickly, meeting his eyes.

"Oh, Booth. You're home." She said, she said in a relieved tone.

He nodded. "What's up with the measuring tape?

She looked around the room, and then back at him. "Just getting a head start on the remodeling for Parker's room. We need to start soon. This is his home now, and I want him to have a nice room." She said, her voice breaking. She turned around quickly, and went back the her measuring.

"Rebecca is in custody, I assume?" She said, her back to him again.

"Not exactly." Booth said.

She turned around abruptly, and said, "What is that supposed to mean? You didn't arrest her? She hit her son, Booth. _Your_ son!"

"Bones, I-" He began.

"_No._ Parker needs to be here with us. He can't go back to her, Booth. I won't sit around and watch this. No, Parker belongs here with us." She said.

"Rebecca is dead, Bones." Booth said quickly.

The next moment was followed by silence. Brennan looked up at Booth incredulously.

"Wha- how? Rebecca is dead, as in decesed? No longer living?" She said, in utter shock.

Booth nodded. "Alcohol poisoning, and prescription medicine overdose." He explained.

Brennan walked over to Booth and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm a bit in shock, but it'll wear off." He dismissed.

"I'm sorry, Booth." She said.

"Why?" He asked. "You said it yourself. She hit Parker. Why should I be sad that she's dead?" He said, anger rising in his voice.

She rubbed his back and whispered into his chest. "Because she was the mother of your son, and no matter how cruel, and undeserving she was, Parker still loves her. His mother is dead, and he's going to need comfort, not matter how much she hurt him.."

Booth was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "You're right."

She took his hand, and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go to bed" She urged. "We can deal with all of this tomorrow."

He nodded and followed her out the door. They passed the couch where Parker was sleeping on the way to their bedroom, and stared at him. "He has no idea." Brennan said. "He's going to be heartbroken."

Booth tugged her again. "Like you said, we can deal with it all tomorrow." He said.

"You're right, let's go get some sleep."

When the door closed, Parker's eyes opened, and he squinted his eyes. "Why would I be heartbroken?"

A/N: Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: So this chapter starts out kind of sad, but becomes light and sweet in the end to give you guys and angst break! Hope you like it, and please review :)

Parker woke suddenly, from his restless sleep. He didn't know what woke him, because the house was silent. He sat up slightly, and winced. His back was sore, and his head was hurting. He thought about the past two weeks, and teared up. He didn't understand. Was he being bad? He didn't think so. Even when he went out of his way to be a good boy for his mom, it seemed like he couldn't do anything right. He got out of bed and walked into his Dad's room. The door was cracked, and he peeked his head through the threshold.

"Daddy?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

He saw a figure sit up, and get up quickly from the bed.

"Is everything alright, Parker?" Brennan's voice asked.

He shook his head as tears streamed out of his eyes. "I'm scared." He croaked out.

She got out of the bed, and walked over to the small boy, kneeling down in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid here, Parker. It's safe here, and we will never hurt you. Do you understand?" She said.

He continued crying, and he shook his head. "That's what Mommy said, but she lied. She hurt me." He sobbed.

Just then, Booth sat up and said, "What's going on, Bones?"

Parker looked up at his dad's voice. "Daddy, don't take me back to Mommy. She hurts me. I wanna stay here. Can I please?"

Booth go out of the bed and wrapped his arms around his son. "You don't ever have to go back, Buddy. You can stay here. There's no is your home, and you'll always have a place here." He said.

Booth picked his son up and and kissed his hair. "You stay in our room tonight, okay? You sleep with us. It'll be alright."

Parker nodded, and Booth laid him down in the middle of the bed. Brennan stayed where she was and looked at Booth questioningly.

"Bones?" Parker said, "Will you snuggle with me?" he asked.

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said, lying back down and wrapping her arms around the small boy's body. "How's that?" she asked.

Booth placed his arms over Brennan's arms and settled. Parker fell asleep quickly, and Brennan kissed the boy's curly hair. Booth witnessed this gesture and smiled. Brennan shrugged and smiled back.

The next morning Christine's phone buzzed, and she opened it up. There was a text from Zack, reading: "Here."

She opened her bedroom door and tiptoed towards the front door making sure she was quiet.

"Going somewhere?" Booth's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Christine jumped, and followed the voice.

"How'd you hear me?" She asked.

"Sniper training. They teach us how to listen _really_ closely." He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just going for a quick walk with Zack so he can give me my birthday present." She said.

"Were you going to ask, or did you just figure we can read minds?" He asked.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." She said defensively. "I left a note on my bed. It's not like I was sneaking out." She said.

He nodded. "Alright. But be back soon. We have a lot of stuff to do here today."

She was walking towards the door and said, "Yeah. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Christine rushed down the stairs, and met Zack in front of the building.

"Hey" She said.

Zack smiled and said, "Hey Chrissy. Happy late birthday."

"Thanks. You wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

He nodded and followed her in the direction that she was walking in.

When they were tired of walking, Christine suggested that they sit on a park bench.

"Christine, I'm sorry that your birthday wasn't all you expected it to be." Zack said as they sat down.

She nodded. "I'm not really upset about that. I'm... I'm just upset for Parker, and I wish that it hadn't happened. Not because it's my birthday, but because he's my brother, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him." She explained.

Zack listened intently, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Well, I got you a birthday present. Maybe it could maybe make you feel better?" He said.

Christine perked up and took the box. "What is it?" She asked eagerly.

He shrugged. "Open it up." He urged.

She ripped off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. There she saw a charm bracelet with three charms on it. One was a bone, the second was a music note and the last was a Chinese word. It was shiny and new, and the charms dangled evenly from the bracelet.

"Oh, Zack. It's beautiful." She whispered, examining the charms.

"That one..." He said, pointing at the bone. "...is a symbol for your bright future in forensic anthropology. I know you're not sure if you want to major in that or psychology, but I picked a bone because I know how gifted you are in anthropology, and I know that your future is very bright." He said.

He pointed to the next one, the music note, and smiled. "This one is a symbol for the first time I heard you sing. Remember in your mom's office? It was a really beautiful sound, and I wanted to hear more of it. Can I maybe hear you sing again sometime?" He asked.

She looked up at him and blushed. "Maybe."

He smiled and nodded, a little bit of home creeping into him.

She picked up the next one and asked, "What's this? Chinese?"

He nodded. "It's the Chinese symbol for strength. Your life story... It's hard to hear sometimes, because I hate how people have treated you. You've been forgotten, and neglected; but you... You're strong, Christine. You're really strong. You've been through things that I can't even imagine, and you've taken care of Kasey... I wish I had your kind of strength." He said.

She smiled tearfully at him, and choked on her words. "That means a lot, Zack. I... Nobody has ever told me that I'm strong. Thank you. I love my gift. It's very beautiful." She said, trying to clip it on.

"Here, let me." He said, taking the bracelet. He clipped it on her wrist and she jingled it a few times.

"I'll get you some more charms, and you can buy some yourself if you want. I think it looks very pretty on you." He said, admiring her flawless skin.

She hugged him tightly, and said. "Thank you, Zack. It really is beautiful. You didn't have to do this." She said.

Smiling, he shrugged. "I wanted to. You're... you're my friend." He said, thinking of how weird it sounded.

She laughed. "How ever lame this sounds... you're my only friend at the moment." She said.

"Don't worry." He began. "You'll make plenty of friends when school starts. You have many features in which other social individuals find attractive."

She gave Zack a confused look, and asked, "Are you saying I'm hot?"

Zack turned a deep pink color in the cheek area. "N-no... I meant that you are very intelligent, and funny... a-and you posses qualities in which other appreciate." He tried to explain.

"Like being hot?" She teased.

"Uh...I.." He stammered.

She laughed, and got up from the bench. "I'm just messing with you, Zack! Now come on, have to get back home."

Zack, still flustered, nodded and stood up. "Yeah, okay."

Christine smiled, and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I permenantly damage your virgin ears?" She asked teasingly."

"Let's just go." He mumbled.

Christine knew she was on the verge of crossing the line, so she nodded and shut up.

"Thank again for my gift." Christine said as they stood in front of the apartment building.

He nodded. "I'm glad you like it so much. I see you later." He said.

As Christine began to walk towards the door, Zack said, "Oh, and by the way; I'm not a virgin. Nowhere near in fact."

Christine's mouth dropped, and Zack smiled. "See you later!" He called out from inside the cab he hailed.

Flabbergasted, Christine climbed up the stairs and up the her apartment.

A/N: I'm going to leave it there for now. If you have any suggestions for me, let me know. And please review! I've gotten less and less reviews lately, and I don't know if it's because no one's reading anymore, of if it's no good anymore. So, please if you enjoy my story, just write me a little note to let me know! Thank you for reading! XOXO- Mary


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry about the delay. This is my last week of school, and I've got to study for my exams! I promise over the summer that I'll update much more often, so please bare with me. Also, there was a very heartfelt review about Zach and Christine's relationship, and I hope this chapter clears things up for everyone!

Christine had offered to take Kasey into her room and keep her entertained until Booth and Brennan had finished with the inevitable confrontation that they needed to have with Parker. It was just past noon, and they had all just finished with lunch when the partners sat Parker down in the living room.

"Am I in trouble?" Parker asked, flinching slightly before looking back down.

"No, Buddy. You're not in trouble, but we need to talk to you about your mom." Booth said softly.

Parker looked up immediately as his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't make me go back, please! I... I like it here with you, Daddy." He said.

Booth's heart broke at the little boy's words, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Parker, you don't have to go back, but there's something that you need to know."

Parker looked confused, and said, "What is it, Daddy?"

Booth looked back to Brennan, and then back to his son. "Your mom... she passed away, Buddy." Booth finally said.

Parker stared blankly at his father for a few moments, and then looked at Brennan.

"What does he mean, Bones?" He asked.

Brennan looked to Booth before looking back at the small boy. "He means that... Your mother died, Parker. She's not here anymore." She deadpanned.

Parker's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean to make her die, I was just scared to go back! I'll go back! Make her alive again, Daddy! Please!" He sobbed.

Booth took Parker into his arms and held the shaking boy. "Shh, Parker that's not how it works. It's not your fault, buddy." He said.

"Why, Daddy? What happened to Mommy? Why is she gone?" He questioned.

Booth looked at Brennan for advice, and Brennan said, "Your mommy was very sick, and very sad, Parker. She needed help, but she didn't get any. It's not your fault. Your mommy just didn't ask for help like she should have."

Brennan didn't know if those were the right words to say, but nothing was coming to her at that time.

Parker was blubbering into his father's shirt, and punching his little fists.

"Wake me up, Daddy. I don't like this dream. Wake me up!" He screamed.

Booth held on tighter to his son, and soothed him with his touch. "It'll be alright, Buddy. Everything's going to be okay. You're safe here, and we'll take care of you. Shhh." He whispered.

Eventually, the crying and the shaking exhausted him, and Parker passed out in his father's picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

Coming back into the living room, Booth sat back down on the couch next to Brennan. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

Brennan put a hand on his arm and urged him to look at her. "You alright, Booth?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I know it's to be expected, but I... He looked heartbroken, Bones."

"He is. His mother passed away. And even though he didn't want to see her again, he still loved her. It's one thing to not see your mother anymore, but it's entirely different thing to know that she is dead." She said, the sadness evident in her voice.

He took her hand and looked at her saddened eyes. "God, I'm sorry, Bones. This is probably bringing up a lot of bad memories for you." He said guiltily.

She shook her head. "I've come to terms with the loss of my mother. I'm just saying that I know what he's going through, and I can help him get through this." She said.

He smiled sadly at her and said, "You're amazing."

She shrugged. "You'd do the same for me. You've _done_ the same for me." She said, motioning towards Christine's room.

He nodded. "We have great kids. It's impossible not to love them." He said.

Smiling, she stood up and said, "That is true. I'm going to check on the girls."

Booth nodded, and picked up the remote to see what was on T.V

Later that night, Brennan was tucking Kasey into bed.

"Okay, Baby. I love you. I hope you have sweet dreams." She said, kissing her forehead.

"Are you Parker's new mommy, Mommy?" Kasey asked.

Brennan froze and stared blankly at her daughter. "I..."

"Chrissy told me that Ms. Becca went to heaven, and that means that Parker needs a new mommy. Are you his new mommy?" She asked again.

"That is a very complicated question, K-Bug." Brennan said.

"Why, Mommy? It's easy. Parker doesn't got a mommy anymore, and you're a mommy. That's what happened to me. I didn't have a mommy, and you saved me." She said.

Brennan's heart clenched in her chest at her daughter's words. "Yes, sweetheart, but it is Parker's decision if he wants me to be his mother or not." Brennan explained.

Kasey nodded, and said, "Well, he's gonna want that. You're the best mommy ever."

Brennan smiled and kissed Kasey's forehead. "I'm glad you think so, Baby, because you're stuck with me!" She said, tickling her sides.

Kasey squealed, and squirmed to get away from her mother's fingers. "Mommy, stop it! It tickles!" She giggled.

Brennan relented, and stroked her daughter's hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, mommy. Have good dreams." She said, turning to her side, and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I'll try." Brennan whispered, turning the light off and shutting the door.

Brennan walked across the hall into her oldest daughter's room, and knocked lightly. "Come in!" She heard from the other side of the door.

She opened the door, and saw Christine brushing her wet hair. "Hey, me and your dad are going to bed. Don't stay up too late." She said.

Christine nodded and asked, "How's Parker?"

Brennan hesitated. "He's... upset. But that's to be expected."

Christine nodded. "I remember when my I came back from camp, and the social worker told me that the house had burnt down and no one survived. I didn't believe her. I kept looking around for everyone, but no one was there." She confessed.

Brennan walked over to where her daughter was sitting, and sat down. "I'm sorry, Chrissy. I know that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I'm trying to make up for it." She said.

Christine nodded. "I don't blame you. You were just a kid. You were my age. I can't imagine having a baby now. That would be... I understand why you didn't keep me." She said.

Brennan nodded. "I just... I love you, and I want you to know that I'd never leave you again."

Christine smiled. "I know that."

"Good." Brennan said, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, shoot! We still have to give you your present! First thing tomorrow, I promise. I'm sorry that your birthday was a flop, but I think that you'll enjoy your gift very much."

Christine smiled shyly, and showed her mother her wrist. "Zach got me a charm bracelet." She said.

Brennan examined the jewelry, and raised an eyebrow. "I see. This is very beautiful. It looks like something that someone would give to a girlfriend."

Christine shook her head. "No, Zach and I are just friends. I mean he's a great person, and I love spending time with him, but I think our age difference shows. I think he should date girls his age, and I want to date guys my age." She explained.

Brennan nodded. "I think that that is a very mature decision, sweetheart. I wouldn't have forbidden you, but I think that this is the best decision for both of you."

Christine shrugged. "I'm not saying that I never want to be with him, but I think I need time to grow up a little bit."

"Well good for you, Chrissy. I think you two will be better off just being friends for now anyway."

Christine nodded and looked towards the door, seeing Booth standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey." Christine said.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He said quickly.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Sure. Well, I'm going to bed. You kids enjoy the rest of your night." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, why not leave me a little comment letting me know!


	38. Chapter 38

AN: I know I haven't updated i God knows how long, but I'm done with school now and have plenty of time to write this summer, so don't lose hope in me or this story just yet! XOXO- Mary

* * *

Over the course of the following week, Booth tried to get in touch with Rebecca's family, and her boyfriend; who appeared to have fallen off the face of the earth. Eventually, Drew was tracked down, and taken in for questioning.

Booth was staring at the man in across from him, and trying not to lose his cool.

"So..." He began. "Where've you been, Drew?" He asked.

The disheveled man in front of him shrugged. "I don't know... around." He said.

"Obviously you haven't been _around._" Booth said angrily. "When was the last time you saw Rebecca?"

Drew groaned. "I don't know man, a few weeks. She was hitting her kid. I didn't want any part of that crap. I left about three weeks ago. Haven't seen her since."

Booth clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. "So you left six-year-old boy with a woman who was hurting him?" He asked, jaw clenched.

"Listen, Rebecca didn't used to be like that. She loved Parker a lot, but she started drinking, and taking pills. Look, maybe I did the wrong thing, but he wasn't my kid, and it wasn't like she hurt him all the time."

That was it for Booth. "Listen, you son of a bitch. That is _my son_ that you left there. You are the most poor excuse for a man I have ever seen. You wanna know what happened after you left? Parker, _my _son, came for a visit with bruises all over him. She wasn't just hitting him anymore. She was _beating _him senseless. And when I found out, I went to Rebecca's house, and you know what I found? I found her dead on the floor, with a broken bottle of booze and an empty bottle of pills." He yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Seeley, that's enough." Officer Daniel said through the earpiece. Booth looked at the double mirror, and then back at Drew.

Drew stuttered, in shock. "I-I'm sorry, man. I didn't know that things were that bad. I would have called you if I knew that she was beating him. But she was just hitting him when I was there, and I thought that it was regular discipline. I'm sorry. Is... is Parker okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Booth ignored his question. "We're charging you as an accessory to child abuse, and endangerment of a minor. Find you a good lawyer, Drew. You're gonna need one." Booth said bitterly. And with that, he exited the room with a slam of the door.

He walked across the hall, and saw observation door open. "Booth." Daniel said.

Booth turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You know... he did seem really upset about Parker." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, tell that to Parker when he tells you about all of the beatings he took. If that asshole would have just given me a call, all of this could have been avoided. Parker wouldn't have been terrified of his mother, Rebecca could have gotten help, and maybe gotten over her drinking and pill taking, Parker wouldn't have gotten the shit beaten out of him. But that's not what happened. He was selfish, and now he has to suffer the consequences." Booth said.

Danny couldn't argue with that, so he simply nodded and slapped Booth on the back. "I'll take care of everything. You just go home and be with your family."

Booth nodded and shook the other man's hand. "I owe you a lot for this. Let me know if you ever need anything. I've got your back."

Danny smiled at him. "Don't sweat it man. Just doing my job."

Booth began walking away, and said, "Thanks again."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Brennan and Christine were making lunch when they heard the door open. Parker and Kasey were both taking their morning nap, so it was relatively quiet throughout the apartment. Booth walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist.

"Hey." He said, kissing her cheek.

Brennan smiled at him and said, "Hey, we're making subs. What would you like on yours?"

"Turkey cheese and mayo please." He said.

"How did the interrogation go?" She asked.

He tensed in her arms and said, "Fine. Just fine."

Christine, who had been watching the two, spoke up and said, "I'll go wake the rugrats up." and walked out of the kitchen.

When she was out of earshot, Brennan turned around to look at Booth. "How did it really go?"

He sighed. "Drew just left him there, in that house. He saw that Rebecca was escalating, and becoming more violent. He just left Parker there. He didn't call anyone, or anything."

Brennan stroked his cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Booth. Why didn't he do anything?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Said it wasn't his business, wasn't his kid. We've got him in custody, and he'll probably get about five years in prison if we're lucky."

Suddenly, Brennan was very angry. "For leaving a child in an abusive environment, and not caring whether his girlfriend drank herself to death or not? It should be much longer."

Booth shrugged. "It's not my decision. If it were up to me, I'd crush his goddamn skull." He muttered between clenched teeth.

"Shh." She soothed. "It's going to be okay."

Booth took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right. We have other things to worry about now. Like the funeral and... oh shit. We forgot again."

"Forgot what?" Brennan asked.

"Christine's birthday present. If we don't give it to her soon, she'll think that we didn't even get her anything." He said.

"We'll do it after lunch, I promise." She said.

* * *

After lunch, Booth did the dishes, and Parker helped him dry. Brennan and the girls were sitting in the living room and watching an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Kasey was the only one really paying attention, and was oblivious to the conversation Christine and Brennan were having.

"So I'm finally going to get my present?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Brennan raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you were simply happy with being with family for your birthday."

"Well, yeah; but you guys kept telling me that I had a present waiting on me. I got curious!" She said.

Booth walked into the living room and said, "Okay, ladies. The dishes are done. Now, who wants to go see what Christine got for her birthday?"

"Me!" Christine yelped.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other knowingly as they all headed towards the door.

* * *

Brennan was walking behind Christine, covering her eyes up, so she didn't see where they were going.

"Okay." Brennan finally said. "Open your eyes."

Christine opened her eyes, and was met with a brand new red Jeep Cherokee.

"Oh. My. God." She said, going slack and staring at the car. "Is this...?"

"It's all yours." Booth said.

The initial shock wore off, and Christine let out an ear-piercing scream, and ran towards it. "OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME A CAR?!"

Both Brennan and Booth winced at the loudness of her declaration, but smiled at the happiness on her face.

"Oh my god. Seriously? You have to be joking. You mean I really have my very own car? As in it's mine to drive?" She asked, walking up to Booth.

Booth smiled at her and nodded, pulling out the keys from his pocket and saying, "It's all yours."

Christine took the keys and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, kissing his cheek.

Booth laughed at the insane excitement that she was exhibiting, and said, "Hey don't just thank me. It was your Mom's idea."

Christine removed herself from her father, and jumped into her mother's arms. "Thank you, Mom. I never thought that I'd ever get a car until a paid for it myself. I'll get a job, and pay for all of the gas and everything, I promise. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Brennan hugged her daughter back and shook her head. "No. No jobs unless you really want one. And not until you've settled into school. I'll give you your gas money. This is a gift. You don't have to pay anything back. We're giving it to you."

Christine smiled and looked at both of her parents. "So, who's going to teach me how to drive?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I promise I'll have the next chapter up by at least Monday, and maybe sooner.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Guys... I'm so sorry about the delay on this chapter. I've had writer's block like crazy, and I've actually been pretty busy this week. I know I promised that I'd have this by last Monday, but I couldn't make it happen. I know a lot of you are mad at me, but I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter anyway! I love you guys, and thanks for sticking with my story, and not giving up on it!

* * *

The next day, Booth and Christine went out for her first driving lesson, and Brennan stayed home with Parker and Kasey. As Brennan was cleaning up the apartment, she heard the shrill of her phone ringing. She saw that it was Angela, and smiled. Suddenly having three children was quite demanding, and while she loved being a mother, her free time was very sparse. Booth and Brennan had taken time off of work when they found out about Rebecca, and Brennan hadn't seen Angela since then.

"Hey Ange." Brennan spoke into the phone.

"Sweetie, how are you? I haven't talked to you all week!"

Brennan smiled at Angela's dramatic voice. "I'm good. It's just been really hectic with planning Rebecca's funeral, and Christine learning how to drive. I'm sorry, I'm just kind of out of it." She said, feeling bad about neglecting her friendship.

"Oh, Bren. You poor thing. Where's Booth?" She asked.

"He's out with Christine, attempting to teach her how to drive." She said, mentally cringing at the idea.

"Oh gosh, she's already learning how to drive? She already growing up too fast." Angela pouted.

Brennan chuckled. "Yes, indeed she is."

"So you're with the little ones? Why don't I come over and help you out?" She offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. They're taking their naps now, and I'm just cleaning up a bit." Brennan said.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Shut up and take my help Sweetie. I want to see you anyway. I have something that I want to talk to you about."

Brennan sighed and said, "Alright, but we can just sit and talk. I miss you, Ange."

Angela smiled. "I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Meanwhile, Booth and Christine in a vacant parking lot for her first driving lesson. She had assured him that she was ready, and didn't need to review all of the devices in her car.

"Dad, I've got it!" Christine exclaimed.

"No you don't, Sweetheart. You've got it in neutral!" Booth exclaimed.

She looked down at the gear shift and her eyes widened. "Oops!" She pushed it back into drive, and the car jerked.

"Honey, just ease on the gas. That's it, easy. Now turn your wheel to the right and- hey watch out for the pole!" He screamed.

Just in time, Christine swerved out of the way, and avoided the pole. Slowly, she stopped the car, and put it in park. Looking over cautiously at her father, she asked,. "It... it wasn't that bad was it?"

Booth smiled at her and said, "Don't worry. It was your first time driving, and you were better than I thought you would be. We can come back tomorrow and try again." He said.

She nodded and undid her seat belt. "Maybe you should drive home?"

Booth laughed. "Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

* * *

Back at the apartment, Brennan was just finishing up cleaning the bathroom when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it, finding Angela on the other side.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Brennan.

"Hey, Ange. You got here pretty quickly." She observed.

Angela laughed. "Well I missed you, honey. And..." She said, her voice quieting a little. "I've got a secret that I want to talk to you about."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Brennan furrowed her brows and said, "Why are you whispering?"

Angela smiled evilly and shrugged. "This conversation is strictly eighteen and up. Don't want the kiddies hearing."

Brennan's eyebrows rose, and she lowered her voice. "Oh, really? Please, do tell."

"Well, you know Hodgins?" She asked.

"Yes, of course I know Dr. Hodgins. I've worked with him for quite a long time." Brennan said.

Angela bit her bit and said, "Well... we did the nasty."

"The nasty? What is that? Some kind of code word?" She asked in pure confusion.

Angela sighed. "No Bren. I mean that we had sex. We totally jumped each other at work last week." She said.

"At work? You mean at the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked.

Angela nodded, grinning. "Oh yeah. And that's not it. After that, I went home with him, and we did it three more times! It was amazing!"

"Wow." Brennan said in shock. "I didn't know that you were attracted to Dr. Hodgins."

Angela shrugged. "Neither did I, but let me tell you; he really knows what he's doing. I've stayed at his house every day this week." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

"I am very shocked, Angela. You had intercourse at the lab?" She asked.

Angela looked at her best friend with puppy dog eyes. "You're not going to tell on us, are you?"

"No..." Brennan said slowly. "But what made you want to begin a relationship with Hodgins?"

Angela sighed. "Well, you're so happy with Booth and your kids. It made me realize that love isn't going to wait on me forever. Hodgins has been trying to ask me out for weeks, so I just kind of jumped him." Angela said.

"So you jumped Hodgins because I have a good relationship with Booth?" Brennan asked.

Angela shook her head. "Sweetie, what I'm trying to say is... I want what you have. I want a family. And I've liked Hodgins for a long time. He's different from anyone I've ever dated, and... he makes me happy."

"So your orgasms are satisfactory?" Brennan asked bluntly.

Angela laughed and shushed her friend. "That's not what it's about. Yes, the sex is great, but we have this connection. It makes me feel like I've known him for forever." She said.

Brennan finally nodded in understanding. "That sounds analogous to my feelings for Booth. "

Angela smiled. "I can tell that you're so happy with this life. I don't want to end up alone. Having a free spirit is fun for a while, but I think it's time to settle down a little bit."

Changing the subject, Angela looked around the room. "Now where's my little sugar plum? I haven't seen her in ages."

"She and Parker just woke up. You want to see them?" Brennan asked.

Angela gave her an "Are you kidding me?" look and nodded. "Of course I do!"

Walking into Kasey's room, Angela quietly walked up behind the little girl and picked her up. "Boo!"

Kasey squealed with the sudden impact, but when she realized that it was her Aunt Angela, she giggled. "Auntie Angie!"

Angela smiled and kissed her cheek. "What's up sugar plum?"

"The sky!" Kasey joked.

Angela laughed at the girls literal answer and hugged her tightly. "Very funny, squirt."

She set Kasey down, and saw that Parker was looking up at her. "Hey, baby Booth. Do you remember me?" Angela asked, kneeling down beside him.

Parker nodded and smiled. "You're Angela. You work with Bones and my Daddy, right?"

Angela nodded. "That's right, but you know what else? I heard that you're turning Brennan's office into your new room. Is that right?"

Parker looked up to Brennan and then back at Angela. "Yeah. I can't wait until we get it done. The couch isn't very comfortable." Parker said.

Angela smiled and continued. "Well, how would you like for me to do a cool design on the walls for you? Anything you want, I can paint it for you." She offered.

Parker's eyes lit up and he said, "Anything?"

"Yep. Anything you want, little man."

"Can you paint my favorite hockey team?" He asked.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Pssh. That's making my job easy."

Parker launched forward, and wrapped his arms around Angela. "Thank you, Angela!"

Angela chuckled. "Anything for you, baby Booth."

* * *

Booth and Christine were at Sweet Frogs, where he was enjoying a chocolate waffle cone, and she was enjoying a vanilla cup with sprinkles.

"Thanks for taking me out to drive, Dad. I know I'm not the best hands-on learner, but thanks for being patient with me." She said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Booth smiled at his daughter. "Hey, I wasn't that best driver when I was starting out either. You wanna know something? I drove my Pops' truck into a ditch when he tried to teach me how to shift gears."

Christine snorted and covered her mouth. "Really?"

Booth nodded. "And then I had to work my butt off paying for the damages before I could try again. Sometimes you have to fail to succeed. You know?"

"Yeah, that seems right. 'If at first you don't succeed, try and try again.'" Christine quoted.

Just then, a group of boys who looked to be about eighteen walked in. They all looked like football jocks, and well.. not very nice guys.

Booth told Christine that he was going to the bathroom, and that he would be right back, leaving her alone at the table. Almost as soon as Booth was out of sight, the three boys sat down across from Christine. She was minding her own business, but looked to to see who had sat down. Seeing that the three boys were eying her, she looked back down at her ice cream.

"Damn, that chick is hot as hell." One said.

Startled, Christine looked up at the boys to see if they were talking about her. When she looked up, all of the guys were staring at her, and one winked.

"Hey cutie, you here all by yourself?" He asked.

Hearing the snickering from the other boys, she looked back down at the table and tried to ignore them.

"Oh, so we're playing hard to get, huh? Come on sweet thing. Why don't you come on over to my house, and we can have a really good time." The jock said.

Christine saw her dad walking back to the table and smiled. She thought that she'd have a little fun with this.

"Oh, hey Daddy! Guys, this is my dad, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Dad, they want me to come with the so we can have a 'good time.' What do you think about that?" She asked, a playful glint in her eye.

Booth slowly turned to the boys, giving them the deadliest look they'd ever seen. "Fun, huh? You wanna have some fun with my daughter? " He asked them.

All of the boys paled, and one stuttered, trying to find words to say. "I...w-we."

Booth interrupted him, saying, "Alright, I've got a game. How about I shoot you, right between your eyes, and if you survive, I'll let you 'have some fun' with my daughter."

"N-no. That's alright, man." The boy said with wide eyes.

Booth smiled at that kid's fear. "You sure? Because I've got my gun in my car. I can make it happen really quickly."

"No, man. That's crazy."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, but that's why you'll never have a chance with my daughter. You see boys, she is a very special girl. Smart, funny, beautiful etc., and there's a certain standard that you have to meet to be with my daughter. This was a test, and you clearly failed. My daughter is worth dying for, and if you aren't willing to do that, then you are not good enough for her, or even worth her time. You never will be."

Christine smiled at her dad and said, "Thanks, Daddy."

Booth kissed her hair and whispered, "Let's go home before I shoot them anyway."

Christine nodded and waved goodbye at the boys, shaking her butt on the way out. "You weren't actually going to shoot him were you?" She asked.

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shrugged. "You'd be surprised what I would do to protect you."

Christine smiled and snuggled into her father's side. "I'm glad."

* * *

A/N: Again, I seriously apologize for the week long delay, but I promise that I'll do better. I hope yo guys enjoyed the chapter! Let em know if you have any suggestions on what happens next. XOXO- Mary


End file.
